El día que lo conocí
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Sakura Haruno sacó el auto de su padre sin permiso, la escapada le costó cara, ya que a las pocas cuadras chocó contra un cartel. Sasuke Uchiha un compañero de colegio se detuvo a ayudarla. Antes de que regresaran sus padres le arreglaría el auto a cambio debería fingir ser su pareja en un casamiento. ¿Podría ser, que después de todo, terminará enamorándose de Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Sasuke era tan rudo y arrogante... No quería volver a verlo jamás

Aprovechando que sus padres se habían ido de viaje, Sakura Haruno sacó el auto de su padre sin permiso. La escapada le costó cara, ya que a las pocas cuadras chocó contra un cartel.

Sasuke Uchiha, un compañero de colegio que pasaba por allí con su Pickup, se detuvo a ayudarla.

A Sakura le parecía rudo y arrogante, y nunca había simpatizado.

Pero Sasuke le ofreció un trato: Su padre tenía un taller mecánico y le arreglaría el auto antes de que regresaran sus padres. A cambio ella debería acompañarlo a un casamiento, fingiendo ser su pareja.

Resultan tan convincentes actuando como novios, que Sakura comienza a sospechar que podría convertirse en realidad.

¿Podría ser, que después de todo, terminará enamorándose de Sasuke?

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

—Te juro, Ino, que todo lo que tengo en el guardarropa es prehistórico. —Sakura Haruno observaba la colección de prendas que tenía colgadas mientras enroscaba el cable rojo del teléfono alrededor de su muñeca. —Ni loca me pongo ese horrible chaleco estampado para la fiesta que dará Temari esta noche.

—Oye, sólo fue una sugerencia —dijo la mejor amiga de Sakura—. No tienes por qué cortarme la cabeza.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Disculpa, me parece que estoy un poco alterada.

—No será porque esta noche quieres impresionar a Sasori Akasuna, ¿verdad? Sasori Alumno-Nuevo-y-Buen-Mozo Akasuna, ¿eh?

—Sabes que si me interesara Sasori Akasuna ya estaría saliendo con él. —Sakura inspeccionó el pulóver que había usado durante casi todo su segundo año de secundaria y lo arrojó a la parte de atrás del guardarropa.

Era cierto: nunca había tenido problemas para conseguir novio. Además de ser muy

extrovertida y simpática, Sakura era bonita: tenía una larga cabellera rosa palido, ojos verdes y un metro setenta de estatura. Practicaba deportes al menos cinco días a la semana, aun en los días más crudos de invierno, cuando la temperatura invitaba a quedarse en casa acurrucada en el sofá y bebiendo gigantes tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Admítelo, Sakura. Sé que te gusta Sasori. En tu tiempo libre no haces más que hablar de él —dijo Ino.

—No es verdad —insistió Sakura. ¿Qué podía hacer si Sasori era el único muchacho de toda la escuela que le agradaba en esos momentos, aunque fuera remotamente? — ¡Estoy harta de mi ropa, nada más!

— ¿No te habías gastado una fortuna en el centro comercial el fin de semana pasado? —

Preguntó Ino—. ¿Acaso tu madre no te advirtió que eran los últimos jeans que podrías comprarte hasta el año próximo, como mínimo?

—Ah, ésos. —Sakura suspiró. —Ya me los puse la semana pasada. De todas maneras, tienen un color verde muy raro. No tengo nada que combine con ellos.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no le pides algo prestado a tu madre? —Sugirió Inoo—. Usan la misma talla.

—Es una alternativa. —Los padres de Sakura se habían ido a visitar a unos ex compañeros de facultad y no estarían todo el fin de semana. Por lo tanto, tenía toda la casa para ella sola. Había pensado en organizar una fiesta aprovechando la ausencia, pero desertó antes de sugerírselo, pues sabía que jamás le habrían dado permiso.

En realidad, no podía quejarse de sus padres. Cuando era apenas una beba, su padre leyó un libro sobre paternidad y desde entonces siempre lo consultaba. "La confianza genera confianza" y "Comunicación se escribe con C mayúscula" eran las muletillas con las que le había martillado el cerebro toda su vida.

—No estoy segura sobre la ropa de mamá —dijo Sakura—. Pero en el centro comercial venden un pulóver que combina perfecto. En la tienda lo exhibían en un maniquí, con los mismos jeans que yo tengo. Tendría que comprármelo para esta noche. Ino, ¿serías tan buena de llevarme al centro comercial?

—No puedo —contestó Ino—. Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos y no los llevaría allí ni ebria ni dormida. Sería un caos total. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —Los hermanos de Ino tenían nueve y seis años. Por experiencia personal, Sakura sabía que era imposible vigilarlos. Una vez se les perdieron de vista en el parque. Pasaron más de una hora buscándolos.

— ¿Entonces cómo hago para ir? —preguntó Sakura.

—Supongo que una caminata no te vendría mal —repuso Ino—. Serán unos tres kilómetros, nada más. O también podrías ir en bicicleta.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido mirar por la ventana? Está lloviendo —anunció Sakura—. ¡Y a cántaros! Me haría sopa. —Transcurrían los primeros días de abril y en Maine eso implicaba que las lluvias eran muy copiosas, con agua bien fría, la que penetraba hasta los huesos.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que ponerte otra cosa —dijo Ino—. Podrías venir a mi casa, revolver entre mis cosas y ver si encuentras algo que te guste.

—Gracias. Pero no, Trataré de pensar en otra cosa —respondió Sakura.

"Algo insulso —pensó—, antiguo y deslucido."

—De todos modos paso a buscarte a las ocho, ¿correcto? —Preguntó Ino—. Por lo tanto, todavía te quedan tres horas para buscar algo fabuloso para ponerte. ¿Crees que lo encontrarás?

—Oye, deja de burlarte de mí —replicó Sakura—. ¿Vas a echarme en cara mi coquetería?

Ino rió.

—Hm... ahora que lo pienso… sí. Hasta las ocho.

Sakura cortó la comunicación y se echó sobre la cama. Todo su día se había convertido en un desperdicio. El desfile en el que debió haber participado junto con el resto de las porristas se suspendió por el mal tiempo. Se había quedado encerrada todo el día en su casa, sin otra cosa que hacer más que mirar la televisión. No podía ir a ninguna parte, salvo a nadar, si tenía ganas.

"Tal vez debí haberme buscado un chico para salir esta tarde", pensó. Aunque, en realidad, se las arreglaba mucho mejor sola. Los últimos novios que había tenido resultaron muy aburridos.

Primero ese fanático que no se perdía ningún episodio de viaje a las estrellas —ni los viejos ni los nuevos— y después se ponía monotemático toda la noche; no sabía hablar de otra cosa.

Luego apareció aquel otro, que pensaba que los emparedados de salchicha con mostaza Dijon era la cena por excelencia. Sakura no tenía nada contra los emparedados de salchicha, pero era una comida para engañar el estómago mientras miraba los partidos de béisbol, no para cuando se ponía sus mejores galas.

Por supuesto que no siempre le iba tan mal con los chicos; algunos habían sido estupendos.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca pudo concretar nada serio. Sakura empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para encontrar algún día a su príncipe azul.

"Tal vez Sasori Akasuna sea el candidato", pensó ilusionada. Pero ¿cómo iba a impresionarlo con esa ropa tan fea? Tenía que encontrar la manera de ir al centro comercial.

El mes pasado había obtenido la licencia de conducir. Sin embargo, ese documento no le había cambiado tanto la vida. Rara vez sus padres le prestaban alguno de los autos de la familia.

Pero para ser justos, no se los negaban por capricho; debían salir todas las mañanas en vehículos distintos por que trabajaban en extremos opuestos de la ciudad y por lo tanto no podían viajar juntos.

Claro que los fines de semana las cosas cambiaban. Como éste, por ejemplo. Ellos estaban en Nueva Jersey, mientras Sakura se había quedado enclaustrada en su casa, tirada en la cama, tratando de imaginar dibujos en la textura del cielo raso de su cuarto.

En el garaje había un auto, pero Sakura no tenía permiso para usarlo. Poroto: el amado escarabajo Volkswagen 1968 de su padre. El único que había tenido desde que era estudiante universitario. El que enceraba fin de semana por medio. Al que había llegado a escribirle poemas.

Su padre le había enseñado a conducir en el escarabajo. Solía ir sentado a su lado, para explicarle cuál era la manera más delicada de hacer un rebaje de tercera a segunda. Sin embargo, después de las clases nunca le había permitido usarlo sola. Sakura comprendía el motivo: se trataba de un automóvil fantástico. No obstante, consideraba que su padre había perdido un tornillo.

¡Enamorarse de un auto!

No, jamás se lo prestara. Pero tampoco tendría por qué enterarse de que ella lo había tomado prestado por un rato, ¿verdad? Volvería a dejarlo en el garaje en media hora. Sakura tomó su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Justo en el momento en que tomaba las llaves del gancho del refrigerador, sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —dijo, casi sin aliento.

— ¡Sakura, hola! —La voz de la señora Haruno sonó muy distendida y alegre.

—Ah… ¡Hola, mamá! —Contestó Sakura —. ¿Qué sucede? —Sintió una especie de aleteo en la boca del estómago.

"Qué horrendo sentido de la oportunidad tienes, mamá", pensó.

—Nada. Sólo llamaba para saber cómo andan las cosas. Estamos divirtiéndonos mucho aquí. Lamentamos que no nos hayas acompañado. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —preguntó la señora Haruno.

—Bien, mamá. —Salvo que estaba a punto de usar sin permiso a Poroto, todo se hallaba en orden. —El tiempo está horrendo, de modo que el desfile quedó suspendido. Todo lo demás marcha sobre rieles —dijo—. No podía ser mejor.

—Bien. Me alegro. Estamos por ir a ver una película. Será mejor que no me demore mucho charlando contigo —dijo la señora Haruno—. Llegaremos a casa mañana por la noche, a última hora. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo. ¡Que se diviertan! Conduzcan con cuidado —dijo Sakura.

—Lo haremos. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós. — Sakura colgó y analizó las llaves que tenía en la mano. De manera inevitable pensó que la llamada de su madre fue una especie de aviso, un mal presagio. Fue como si su conciencia le hablara directamente, advirtiéndole que no debía usar el auto, que sus padres estaban observándola y sabían cada uno de sus movimientos.

—He estado mirando demasiada televisión, muchos episodios de la vieja Dimensión desconocida —dijo en voz alta mientras abría la puerta del garaje. Oprimió el botón del control remoto y el portón se abrió en forma automática, chorreando agua sobre el piso de cemento del garaje, que hasta el momento estaba seco. Llovía a mares. Tendría que ser muy cauta al conducir.

Sakura subió al escarabajo, cerró la puerta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Se alegró de tener la misma estatura que su padre, pues así no tendría que adaptar la posición de los espejos.

Eso implicaba que no tendría que preocuparse por volver a ponerlos exactamente como él los usaba.

Sabía que estaba procediendo mal. Si su padre se enteraba, ella se encontraría en serios problemas. Pero jamás lo sabría. La tienda quedaba a escasos tres kilómetros y era muy poco probable que él recordara si el odómetro decía 89.842 o 89.846.

— ¡Libertad! —gritó Sakura mientras encendía el motor. No podía estar más contenta. Iba tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante negro del escarabajo, acompañando el ritmo de su canción favorita, que escuchaba a todo volumen en el estéreo del auto. Hasta optó por tomar el camino más largo de regreso a la casa, una ruta retirada y con muchas curvas, porque no quería que la diversión llegara a su fin. Como aún seguía lloviendo, no podía abrir la ventanilla para sentir la frescura de la brisa en el rostro; pero de todas maneras lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Acababa de comprarse el pulóver que tanto quería y sabía que esa noche estaría esplendida para la fiesta. Si no fuera por el viento tan fuerte, el día sería perfecto.

— ¿Cuándo arreglará papá este estúpido estéreo? —Masculló Sakura —. Me pierdo la mitad de la audición por la estática. —Frustrada, estiró el brazo para cambiar de estación, mientras aminoraba la marcha a causa de un cartel indicador de "pare" que venía más adelante.

"Es más fácil hablar que hacer", pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Todas las estaciones que su padre había programado en la radio eran de rock clásico, por el que Sakura sentía una particular repulsión, o emisoras públicas, que detestaba más todavía.

Levantó la vista un segundo, para mirar el camino entre las escobillas del diminuto limpiaparabrisas que barrían el agua hacia un lado y el otro, mientras se aseguraba de bajar la velocidad lo suficiente antes de cruzar la intersección. Se agachó todavía más, para ver mejor el dial que estaba a la derecha. Observó la pequeña aguja colorada que indicaba qué emisora estaba sintonizada.

—Papá tendría que comprarse una radio digital para este auto —protestó. Quería escuchar la 104.1, pero no conseguía sintonizarla. Cambió el dial hacia el otro lado y probó con la 93.7. Los Monkees sonaron estrepitosamente en una estación que pasaba temas viejos. Volvió a la 104.1. Tenía que estar cerca de algo bueno.

Hizo un pequeño ajuste hacia la derecha y…

¡Paf! El auto se detuvo con violencia y Sakura se fue hacia delante por el impulso. Lo único que oyó fue ruido a metal: un horrible ruido a hierros retorcidos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró frente a frente con la señal de pare. Vaya si le hizo caso. ¡Se esmeró tanto en detenerse que se lo llevó por delante!

* * *

Aquí estamos Girls :D, nueva adaptación se que sakura es un poco superficial, pero denle una oportunidad, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho el libro, por eso lo quería compartir con ustedes xD!, y como siempre que leo algo me imagino a Sakura y Sasuke en los papeles principales, loooose, OBSESIONADA u.u, espero que lo disfruten.

Con respecto a la otra historia "tres por uno" esa no es adaptación ni nada, es una idea que ronda mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo y me dije porque no hacerla, si gusta bueno y si no tan fácil como quitarlo y nada paso ,pero al parecer si les gusto :D! bueno a algunas cuantas, si la seguiré pero como son ideas mías esa historia si tardara un poquito mas en actualizarse pero no tanto, cuando mucho una semana.

Besos con sabor a tomate:* (es que me acaba de besar Sasuke) *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lentamente bajó del auto. La lluvia le lavaba el rostro y le empapaba la ropa. No se había lastimado, pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas podía mantenerse en pie en aquel camino tan fangoso. El corazón le latía a un ritmo vertiginoso. Se dirigió hacia la parte de adelante del vehículo y se tomó del poste del cartel, doblado en dos porque la trompa del auto se había incrustado en él. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, temerosa de ver los daños.

Cuando por fin los abrió, lo primero que vio fue la patente que su padre había mandado a hacer especialmente, PRT, que ahora presentaba algunas abolladuras. El paragolpes delantero estaba desalineado; uno de los extremos colgaba. El cartel parecía una proyección del auto, como un árbol plantado en una maceta. Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en la parte delantera del coche.

Estaba petrificaba, tratando de digerir la realidad.

Acababa de chocar el auto favorito de su padre: su Poroto, el objeto material más preciado que tenía. El poste de un cartel estaba incrustado en el paragolpes y no había modo de ocultárselo.

—Adiós a la vida. Adiós definitivamente —dijo en voz alta, mientras despejaba el cabello mojado que se le adhería a la frente.

Oyó que se acercaba un vehículo y se corrió hacía la banquina, para que no se la llevara por delante. Cuando se aproximó lo suficiente, advirtió que se trataba de una camioneta de remolque, de modo que comenzó a hacerle señales con los brazos, desesperada.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —gritaba mientras saltaba como una loca.

La camioneta pasó a su lado, con el motor rugiendo. Atravesó un charco a toda velocidad, levantando una ola de agua y barro que la bañó de la cabeza a los pies.

— ¡Ajj! —exclamó, totalmente desolada. ¡Las cosas no podían haberle salido peor!

Sasuke Uchiha no podía creerlo. La jornada aún estaba en pañales y ya había auxiliado seis autos que luego llevó al Centro del Automotor Uchiha, donde él trabajaba.

Se dirigía a su siguiente asignación; lo aguardaba un auto al que se le había agotado la batería. Conducía su camioneta con tranquilidad, mientras escuchaba una de sus grabaciones favoritas de Crosby, Stills y Nash, cuando vio a una muchacha conocida, de lago cabello rosa, que saltaba como una loca a un costado del camino.

"¿Por qué estará haciendo señas con tanta desesperación?", se preguntó. ¿Acaso no veía las luces intermitentes del techo de la camioneta? Cualquier se habría dado cuenta de que iba camino a…

—Aguarda un segundo – dijo Charlie, mientras doblaba por la calle Blake. Vio un escarabajo Volskwagen junto al cartel caído. ¿Ésa no era Sakura Haruno… la chica más famosa de toda la escuela? Sabía que debía seguir adelante, pero al parecer, ella necesitaba ayuda.

"sólo me detendré un momento, para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien", pensó mientras se detenía en un estacionamiento desierto para dar la vuelta.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro. Una camioneta de remolque colorada, algo destartalada, se había detenido junto al escarabajo Volkswagen. De ella bajaba un chico que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Su cabello negro-azulado y sucio, que suelto le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba recogido en una cola. Asomaba por debajo de una gorra verde y desteñida que decía: "Centro del Automotor Uchiha". Se encaminó hacia ella. Llevaba unos jeans sucios, una remera y botas de trabajo color marrón claro.

— ¿Alguna vez…? — Comenzó Sakura, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto antes y cómo era que sabía su nombre—. ¿Podrías auxiliarme?

—Bien… claro —dijo—. Estás completamente mojada. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿No es evidente? —respondió Sakura. Luego esbozó una sonrisa lánguida. No tenía sentido descargar sus frustraciones con ese muchacho. Tal vez, si lo trataba con amabilidad, pudiera conseguir que Poroto quedara reparado antes de que sus padres volvieran. —Eres alumno de Middleton East, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaban a Poroto—. Somos compañeros de clase de castellano. ¡Eso es! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? espera… Daisuke. Te llamas Daisuke, ¿verdad?

—Parecido —contestó él, aunque su fastidio fue evidente—. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Centro del Automotor Uchiha. —Frunció el entrecejo y señaló la gorra. —Tengo un empleo de medio tiempo en la empresa de mi padre y mi tío.

— ¡Cierto! Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Supongo que este pequeño accidente que he tenido me ha alterado un poco —explicó Sakura, tratando de ser simpática. Según parecía, la situación resultaba mucho mejor que lo que había imaginado. Sasuke tendría que colaborar… después de todo, eran compañeros de clase.

—Bien. Veamos qué tenemos aquí. —Sasuke caminó alrededor del auto y Sakura se dedicó a observarlo. Él le dirigió una mirada desde la parte de adelante del VW y se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa que le iluminó la cara. —No creo que sea muy difícil arreglarlo, pero nunca se sabe.

—Entonces, Sasuke, ¿puedo decirte algo? —preguntó. Comenzó a relajarse un poco mientras miraba sus bellos ojos negros. Era un chico bastante atractivo, aunque un poco anticuado, mejor dicho, extremadamente anticuado. ¿Por qué jamás habría reparado en él en la escuela?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, me da cierta vergüenza, pero… Supuestamente, yo no tenía que haber usado este auto. Me refiero a que pertenece a mi padre, que se ha ido por todo el fin de semana y yo… Bien, digamos que necesitaba ir a un lugar, no importa dónde y… —Se reía con nerviosismo. — Supongo que me habré distraído un segundo y aquí ves los resultados. Moraleja: no tenía permiso para sacar el auto, y si mis padres me descubren jamás volveré a conducir en la vida. Me moriría si eso pasara. — Sakura se detuvo para tomar aire.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar, entonces? Ah, no lo tomes literalmente, no es mi intención burlarme de ti. —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se echó a reír, con la esperanza de comprar a Sasuke festejando cada una de sus bromas.

—Necesito que esté reparado para mañana a la noche —espetó al fin—. ¡Como máximo!

—Sí, claro. Seguro. Si es que se puede —contestó él.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó Sakura —. Veinticuatro horas es mucho tiempo. Después de todo, sólo se abolló un poco el paragolpes.

—Para empezar, ningún trabajo es una tontería para el Centro del Automotor Uchiha —respondió Sasuke, mientras trataba de sacar el cartel del paragolpes—. En segundo lugar, es sábado a la tarde, lo que significa que estamos cerca del sábado a la noche. Son más de las cinco. Nuestro negocio está cerrado desde ahora hasta el lunes a la mañana, y tengo por lo menos seis autos que reparar antes que el tuyo. Si quieres arreglarlo, tendrás que esperar hasta el fin de semana que viene, con suerte y viento a favor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hasta el próximo fin de semana? ¡Es imposible! —Exclamó Sakura meneando la cabeza.

—No. Es la realidad — refutó Sasuke.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró aquellos hermosos ojos negros.

—Entonces tendré que llamar a otra empresa —dijo—. Sin duda debe de haber alguien que pueda reparármelo para mañana. Sólo tendré que pagar más por las horas extra de trabajo, y listo.

—No entiendes. Nadie trabaja mañana. Es feriado. Pero claro, como tú no trabajas, no comprendes el significado de la expresión "día no laborable".

—Claro que trabajo —lo interrumpió Sakura —. He sudado la gota gorda como niñera por horas. Y este verano seré camarera de un club campestre.

—Sí. Qué trabajo tan duro. Me compadezco de ti —se burló Sasuke.

—Mira, el trabajo de camarera es muy duro, de verdad, para que sepas. Y no tienes por qué ser tan altanero —replicó ella—. Estoy en serios problemas. Necesito que este auto esté reparado para mañana, antes de que regrese mi padre. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—No —respondió Sasuke, y se encogió de hombros—. Si te parece que no somos capaces de hacer el trabajo con bastante rapidez, ve a contratar otra empresa. No dependemos de este arreglo insignificante para sobrevivir, créeme.

—Entonces llamaré a otro —dijo Sakura.

—Perfecto —asintió Sasuke—. Buena suerte.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes un corazón de piedra. Ni siquiera te compadeces de mí —contestó ella, alzando las manos.

—Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas conducir —contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho esa barbaridad? —exclamó la muchacha, casi a los gritos.

—Bueno, seguro que no fue el cartel el que te atropelló a ti, ¿verdad? —contestó él con sorna.

—Tú eres brillante, ¿no es cierto? Sin duda debes de tener el mejor promedio de la escuela en todas las materias.

—No, sólo en Trigonometría y Química —contestó—. Que pases un buen fin de semana. —Retrocedió unos pocos pasos.

— ¿Cómo puedes irte caminando tan tranquilo, sin ayudarme? ¡Ésta es la peor crisis que he pasado en toda mi vida! —vociferó Sakura.

—Bueno, en realidad no me voy caminando; prefiero la camioneta. Así no me mojo —respondió Sasuke, impávido, mientras se encaminaba hacia el vehículo—. Tengo otro auto que auxiliar. ¡Que pases un buen día! —Subió a la camioneta y dio un fuerte portazo. Un segundo después se marchó. Cuando llegó a la intersección tomó hacia la izquierda, en dirección a la ruta.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijo la camioneta, mientras las luces intermitentes desaparecían a la distancia. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a dejarla plantada allí! ¿No tenía ninguna compasión? ¿Tendría algo en contra de ella, o qué?

De pronto recordó la reunión del consejo escolar del otoño anterior, en la que ella tomó parte activa discutiendo sobre la organización del desfile para la fiesta de egresado y la preparación de las carrozas. Procedía a explicar los detalles cuando de repente alguien que se hallaba en el auditorio se puso de pie y dio un sermón sobre lo improductivos que eran los desfiles y la gran cantidad de monóxido de carbono que desprendía esos vehículos, en detrimento del ambiente.

El famoso disidente era Sasuke Uchiha. Aquélla fue la primera y última vez que Sakura reparó en él. Pretendía que el desfile se hiciera a pie o en bicicleta. Todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas y comenzaron a hacer bromas respecto de que los reyes de la fiesta tendrían que ir sentados en los manubrios de las bicicletas, o hacer todo el trayecto a pie, arrastrando los altos tacones durante los seis kilómetros de recorrido.

— ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! —gritaron varios.

Sasuke se retiró de la sala, evidentemente derrotado y humillado. Sakura recordó que hasta llegó a sentir algo de pena por él, porque había obrado con el corazón, con toda sinceridad, aunque su idea fuera de lo más estúpida.

Sin embargo, ahora pensaba que se lo tenía merecido. ¡Se merecía esa humillación y muchas más por lo que acababa de hacerle!

Se quitó la chaqueta mojada y la arrojó a la parte de atrás del auto. Luego se agachó frente a la trompa del vehículo y trató de enderezar el paragolpes.

—Vamos, Poroto —le dijo, empleando todas sus fuerzas para tirar del paragolpes—. Anda.

No tenía ningún sentido. El paciente no volvería en sí. Gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, Poroto no podía recuperarse. Moriría. Igual que ella, a partir del preciso instante en que sus padres descubrieran lo ocurrido.

* * *

AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. AL PARECER SI LES GUSTO, ME DA GUSTO n_n!.

con respecto a tres por uno, ya estoy pasando mis apuntes a la pc, ya mero subo el segundo cap, me llego la inspiracion mientras estaba en consulta hoy xD!, le pedi a la secretaria que de favor me prestara unas hojas blancas gracias a dios yo traia una pluma y mientras esperaba empese a escribir, no queria qe se me olvidara pues :DDD!, nos vemos en tres por uno,

saludos a todas esas nenaas qe dejan review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

—Debe estar reparado para mañana a la noche —repitió Sasuke entre dientes

Y yo seré electo rey de la fiesta de egresados el año próximo —masculló con una carcajada. Que Sakura encontrara un taller mecánico dispuesto a arreglarle el auto para el día siguiente era tan poco probable como que Sasuke ganara las elecciones de presidente de ese estúpido consejo escolar. Todavía recordaba cómo lo habían tratado todos cuando sugirió que el desfile era un derroche de energía como si hubiera sido un extraterrestre recién llegado de Marte.

Tenía cosas mucho mejores en las que invertir su tiempo en lugar de perder horas discutiendo cómo decorar el gimnasio para el baile, o si el anuario de ese año debía ser con tapas rojas y letras negra o tapas negras y letras rojas. Esas reuniones eran una rotunda perdida de tiempo. Qué cuidad superficial. Sasuke detestaba esa clase de gente.

Pero eso no importaba. Una vez que diera arranque al próximo auto, habría terminado su turno. Libertad de acción. Nada de escarabajo VW ni de Sakura Haruno. Nada de problemas. Su primo mayor, Itachi, estudiante de primer año de la escuela técnica de la ciudad, tomaría el turno siguiente. Si bien Sasuke lo estimaba mucho, aquel día no quería encontrarse con él pues estaba convencido de que le preguntaría si ya había conseguido una chica que lo acompañara al casamiento de Sai, otro primo en común, que tendría lugar el próximo fin de semana. Entonces se vería obligado a mentir otra vez, diciendo que todavía estaba "evaluando sus opciones". Sin embargo, la verdad era muy diferente: no tenía ninguna chica y no imaginaba ni remotamente cómo haría para encontrar una.

Algo era cierto: no podría ir solo. Todo formaba parte de una apuesta que había hecho, a menos que… quisiera pasar los primeros días de sus vacaciones en Alaska, con su extraña tía.

Tía Margaret tenía la descabellada convicción de que tanto Itachi como Sasuke, sus "dos sobrinos predilectos", morían por viajar a Alaska para compartir las vacaciones con ella. Sin embargo, la invitación era sólo para uno. Ambos quedaron tan horrorizados que perdieron el habla. Pero ella interpretó justamente lo contrario: que el silencio era un indicio de lo mucho que los extasiaba la perspectiva de pasar seis noches y siete días a bordo de un crucero, a miles de kilómetros de su casa, y con ella.

Pasar una tarde —hasta un almuerzo de una hora— con tía Margaret resultaba tan agradable como una extracción de muela sin anestesia. De ninguna manera Sasuke estaba dispuesto a soportar una semana en cautiverio con tía Margaret. Sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, y le habría encantado conocer Alaska, pero podía prescindir del viaje si para ello tenía que jugar damas o tejo de cubierta todo el tiempo.

Dos semanas atrás, cuando hicieron la apuesta, Sasuke pensó que ganaría con facilidad y que sería Itachi el beneficiario del viaje a bordo del Aloha Deck, en compañía de tía Margaret.

Sasuke sabía que, si bien no poseía el atractivo de Matt Bomer, era más apuesto que su primo.

Además, Itachi solía ser bastante aburrido: su idea de divertirse consistía en ir a una pista de carting y pretender que su chica lo alentara en cada vuelta.

Sin embargo, sólo quedaba una semana para la boda de Sai, y Sasuke todavía no había conseguido ninguna chica. Por supuesto que tampoco se había esforzado mucho. Las dos chicas a las que había invitado el día anterior rechazaron el ofrecimiento, diciendo que ya tenían planes.

Talvez había esperado demasiado, paro jamás hacía planes con más de una semana de anticipación. ¿Por qué todos los demás sí?

De repente se le ocurrió una idea: Sakura Haruno necesitaba que le arreglaran el auto. Él necesitaba una chica. Ambos se encontraban en situaciones desesperadas. De acuerdo, la de ella era peor; pero la de él dejaba bastante que desear. Podría arreglarle el auto a cambio de que ella lo acompañara al casamiento. Los dos quedarían felices… —o, por lo menos, menos tristes.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Claro que, por el modo en que le había vuelto la espalda, en medio del camino y bajo la lluvia, lo más factible era que Sakura ni siquiera aceptara escuchar la propuesta. Sasuke rogó que aún no hubiera llamado a otro servicio de auxilio. La persona que estaba esperando para que le diera arranque al auto tendría que buscar otro puente y darle arranque al motor por sus propios medios. ¡Él debía salvarse de ese crucero!

* * *

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Lilly se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa azul. Estaba tan ocupada tratando de enderezar el paragolpes que ni siquiera oyó el motor de la camioneta que se detenía a su lado. Levantó la vista y vio a Sasuke Uchiha parado allí, mirándola con expresión divertida.

—Estoy tratando de arreglar esto, ya que tú te has negado a ayudarme —respondió—. Pero…¿qué te importa, de todos modos?

—Hazte a un lado. Así jamás lo arreglarás. — Sasuke se agachó junto a ella y sus botas de trabajo se enterraron en el barro.

Cuando tomó el paragolpes, rozó apenas el brazo de Sakura con el suyo y ella experimentó un extraño cosquilleo. Si bien era delgado, se lo veía fuerte y en buena forma.

"¿Pero qué te pasa? —Se preguntó la muchacha—. Deja ya de estudiarlo y comienza a implorarle que te arregle el auto. No lo olvides: ¡ Sasuke Uchiha es un perdedor!"

Luego notó que en su manga, en el sitio donde ambos brazos se habían tocado, había quedado una mancha de grasa. En circunstancias normales se habría puesto furiosa, pero en ese momento le importaba un rábano que su guardarropa estero chorreara grasa. Lo único fundamental era arreglar a Poroto.

Sasuke tironeó del paragolpes unas cuantas veces, pero sin suerte.

—Si los dos tiramos al mismo tiempo, tal vez logremos aflojar el poste—propuso—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. —Sakura abrazó con ambas manos el poste del cartel, que aún seguía firmemente incrustado en el paragolpes. Charlie hizo lo mismo.

El muchacho apoyó los pies contra una de las ruedas de adelante.

— ¿Lista? Uno, dos, tres… ¡ya!

Sakura, que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, sintió que una gota de sudor — ¿o sería lluvia?— le rodaba por el cuello y la espalda. Sasuke gruñó mientras clavaba las botas en el fango para tirar una última vez y…

— ¡Aaaah!

El cartel cedió y Sasuke cayó despedido hacia atrás, sobre el barro, con los brazos extendidos y separados, como si estuviera nadando estilo espalda en una piscina.

Sakura cayó al suelo junto a él.

— ¡Lo logramos! —gritó feliz—. Podremos estar llenos de barro, pero lo logramos.

—Ese cartel estaba terriblemente incrustado. Chocaste con fuerza, ¿verdad? —preguntó

Sasuke.

—Honestamente, sí. ¿Estás contento? —Sakura se sentía molesta, pero decidió cambiar el humor. Necesitaba imperiosamente la ayuda de Sasuke, de modo que debía esforzarse por mostrarse atenta. —De modo que… decidiste volver. ¿Eso significa que me arreglarás a Poroto este fin de semana? —preguntó esperanzada.

— ¿Poroto? —preguntó.

—Sí. Así lo ha bautizado mi padre. Raro, ¿no?

—Ajá.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Lo arreglarás o no? —insistió Sakura.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza y volvió a ponerse la gorra. Señaló el paragolpes torcido.

—No necesariamente. Ahora que lo he separado del cartel, puedo remolcarlo. Sin embargo, todavía tenemos que revisar el chasis, alinear el paragolpes…

—Mira, yo sé que es mucho trabajo y no te lo pediría si no lo necesitara con desesperación. — Sakura se mordió el labio. — ¿No puedes infringir las reglas, al menos por hacerme este favor? Estoy en serios problemas, Sasuke. Mi padre se va a enojar muchísimo. Ninguno de los dos volverá a confiar en mí. —Su voz sonó quebrada, como si se hallara a punto de echar a llorar.

—En realidad, creo que sí podría arreglártelo este fin de semana —respondió Sasuke de inmediato.

— ¿De verdad? —Sakura sabía que su desesperación era evidente, pero así se sentía. Tal vez el corazón de Sasuke no era de piedra como ella creía.

—Bueno, eso depende de ti. Hace un rato, cuando me fui, se me ocurrió una idea. Una mano lava la otra; yo te ayudo a ti… y tú me ayudas a mí. Un trueque, para ser más claros —respondió el muchacho.

Sakura desenterró del fango una de sus zapatillas y se acercó a Sasuke.

— ¿Un trueque? No te referirás a cambiar de auto, ¿verdad? Porque eso no daría ni el más mínimo resultado. Mi padre conoce este VW como la palma de su mano. En realidad, es un fanático.

—No, no se trata de cambiar el auto. —De pronto Sasuke pareció muy nervioso. —Yo necesito algo y tú también. Entonces pensé que… bueno… que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Si estás dispuesta.

—Por supuesto que estoy dispuesta. Haré cualquier cosa. Es decir, mírame: estoy desesperada. Por favor, Sasuke, sólo dime qué es —imploró.

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Mi propuesta no es tan terrible. Quiero decir… supongo que no será lo mejor que te han ofrecido en tu vida, pero puede resultar divertido.

—¡ Sasuke, dímelo todo de una vez! —Exigió Sakura—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Bien, el trato es éste: yo te arreglaré el auto para mañana a la noche si…

—¿Si te pago el triple de lo que se paga comúnmente por las horas extras, que es el doble de una hora de trabajo normal? —lo interrumpió Sakura.

—Si aceptas salir conmigo —dijo Sasuke.

Al principio, Sakura se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, aunque estaba segura de haber emitido un ruido, parecido a una carcajada. ¿Salir con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El Señor Ecológico Antidesfiles? ¿El sujeto que apenas trabó su primera conversación con ella la insultó de arriba abajo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —exclamó.

—A una salida. A una fiesta de casamiento, el próximo fin de semana. Tú y yo iríamos juntos… como novios.

—No hace falta que me expliques qué significa salir —refunfuñó la muchacha—. Aunque pensé que eras tú el que no sabía qué quiere decir salir con una chica.

—Oye, el hecho de que no salga con miles de chicas no quiere decir que sea… que sea un… un bicho —contestó Sasuke —. Soy demasiado pretencioso, nada más. De todos maneras, en cuanto a este casamiento en particular… bueno, jugué una apuesta con mi primo a que iría acompañado por una chica. Si no lo logro, pierdo.

—¿Cuál fue la apuesta? —preguntó Sakura. No le agradaba formar parte de una apuesta—. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu primo?

—Es demasiado complicado como para entrar en detalles ahora —respondió Sasuke —. Y tengo que devolver la camioneta de remolque o mi padre pensará que me ha sucedido algo. Pero el trato es así: yo te arreglo el auto y tú me acompañas al casamiento. Así de sencillo. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Yo…—Sakura miró el auto, luego a Sasuke y de nuevo a Poroto. Ese muchacho no encuadraba dentro del tipo ideal de candidato; era guapo, de un modo extraño, pero resultaba indudable que jamás había salido con ninguna de las chicas que ella conocía. Parecía un solitario y no tenían nada en común. Con seguridad que no podrían sostener una charla por más de cinco minutos. Por otra parte, si no lo acompañaba y su padre se enteraba de lo del auto…

—¿Sólo una salida? —preguntó a Sasuke.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—El próximo sábado a la tarde. Desde las tres hasta las siete.

—¿Cuatro horas? —exclamó Sakura.

—¿Sabes? Pasar un rato en mi compañía no es una sentencia de muerte —contestó Sasuke, obviamente molesto—. Hasta podrías llegar a divertirte.

—Ah, claro. Es el plan ideal para la tarde de un sábado —replicó ella con sarcasmo—. Ir a una boda, donde no conozco a nadie… porque no conoceré a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, probablemente no.

—Una a favor, pero…

—espera un segundo. ¿Quieres decir que soy poca cosa para ti? —preguntó él.

—Yo… no quiero ser descortés —balbuceó Sakura.

—Mira, no dispongo de todo el día. ¿Qué me contestas? ¿Quieres hacer el trato o no? —le preguntó con evidente frustración.

Sakura imaginó el rostro de su padre cuando viera los daños de Poroto, y la perorata que tendría que soportar sobre la comunicación y la responsabilidad.

—Sí, creo que sí. Pero debes prometerme que tendrás el auto listo y de vuelta en mi casa para mañana a la noche.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú debes jurarme que no faltarás a tu palabra el próximo sábado. —Le tendió la mano sucia de barro y ella la estrechó, sorprendida por la firmeza del gesto. Sasuke comenzó a acercar a Poroto a la camioneta de remolque; Sakura lo observó trabajar. Al parecer, conocía muy bien su oficio. No podía imaginárselo haciendo tareas tan pesadas, sobre todo considerando que aún asistía a la escuela.

Sasuke se limpió las manos en los jeans y se encaminó hacia la puerta del conductor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?

—Bueno —aceptó la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No muestre tanto entusiasmo. Sólo trato de cumplir. Pero si prefieres volver a tu casa caminando por el barro, allá tú —contestó Sasuke —. No me gustaría imponerte la tortura de tener que ir sentada junto a mí. —Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y subió.

—El próximo sábado tendré que sentarme a tu lado durante cuatro horas —replicó ella—.

Será mejor que vaya acostumbrándome.

Sasuke puso en marcha el motor.

—¿Sabes? Comienzo a arrepentirme de haber cerrado este trato contigo.

—Somos dos —dijo ella.

—Quieres decir que no pasaría conmigo más tiempo del que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿correcto? —gritó Sasuke por encima de la cabina del vehículo, mientras ella daba toda la vuelta para subir por el otro lado.

—Por supuesto —contestó Sakura mientras él aceleraba.

* * *

Hey :D! a la "tia margaret" asi lo deje como viene en el libro originalmente, creo yo que es mejor asi!, pero en fin :D,

este fic lo estare actualizando todos los dias por las noches, y el de tres por uno sera cada tercer dia , osea que mañana tendran ya el tercer capitulo, la mayoria de las veces estare actulizando mayormente por las noches.

Ojala les guste el cap & el libro tambien. A mi en lo particular me encanta este libro :D!,

Besoss:**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

— ¿De modo que pretendes que te crea que la dueña de ese vw te pidió que salieras con ella? —Preguntó el primo de Sasuke, meneando la cabeza—. De ninguna manera. No puede haberte invitado a ti.

—Tal vez no te habría invitado a ti… —contestó Sasuke con sorna, mientras apoyaba los pies sobre el escritorio de su tío y estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Por fin había terminado su turno y ahora le tocaba a Itachi conducir la camioneta de remolque.

—Y a ti tampoco —reiteró Itachi, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Algunos nacemos con buena estrella; otros, estrellados —contestó

Sasuke.

—Claro. Y yo creo que tú has nacido estrellado. —Itachi hablaba y mientras tanto golpeaba el escritorio de la oficina del garaje con un bolígrafo que llevaba el nombre de la empresa, Centro del Automotor Uchiha, estampado en un costado. El taller pertenecía al padre de Itachi y al de Sasuke; ellos y la famosa tía Margaret eran hermanos.

—Entonces cuéntame qué fue lo que de veras sucedió.

—No es necesario que sepas qué fue lo que sucedió. Es un asunto personal sólo tiene que importarte que he conseguido una chica para que me acompañe a la fiesta de casamiento de Sai. Y, por lo que sé, hasta el momento tú no has tenido la misma suerte —agregó con una sonrisa.

Trataba de parecer distendido, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Se le crispaban los nervios de sólo pensar en su cita con Sakura. A decir verdad, no la conocía. Lo único que sabía de ella era que se trataba de la chica más famosa de toda la escuela. Y para Sakura, Sasuke también era un ilustre desconocido. Por el modo en que habían salido las cosas esa tarde, temía que lo hiciera quedar en ridículo en plena boda.

—Mira, Rey del Disco, hace rato que te conozco y sé que las chicas no te sobran —continuó Itachi. Bebió un sorbo del café que se había servido e hizo una mueca. —Aj, creo que este café es del jueves pasado.

—Tal vez —repuso Sasuke —. Podrías preparar nuevo, pero para eso tendrías que levantar el trasero.

—En realidad estoy esperando que alguien llame para que lo auxilie, así salgo a comprar algo para comer —dijo Itachi—. En estos momentos me muero por unos aros de cebollas fritas.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

—Eres un empleado muy cumplidor. Bien, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. Tal vez deberías encargarte de buscar una chica para que te acompañe el próximo sábado… a menos que quieras darte por vencido desde ahora.

—Por supuesto que no me rendiré. Ni te ilusiones —replicó Itachi—. No tengas dudas de que iré acompañado. El único contratiempo es que todas las chicas a las que he invitado hasta ahora ya han hecho sus planes para esa fecha.

—Claro —contestó Sasuke.

—Y cuando por fin consiga a la chica, puedes estar seguro de que será alguien especial — añadió Itachi—. Tampoco saldré con cualquiera: estoy buscando a la chica perfecta.

—Itachi, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus requisitos para esa candidata inexistente —acaró

Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie—. Si estuviera en tu lugar, me encargaría de encontrar la compañera para el sábado. De lo contrarío, tendrás que pasarte las vacaciones admirando focas con tía Margaret en el Crucero del Aburrimiento. Claro que eso ya no es problema mío, porque yo sí he conseguido una noviecita para el sábado.

Itachilo miró furioso.

— ¿Adonde vas?

—Le prometí a esa chica… ya sabes, la que vendrá conmigo al casamiento del sábado… que le arreglaré el auto este fin de semana —respondió Sasuke —. Estaba tan deprimida que no pude resistirlo. Un problemita con su padre… entiendes cómo son estas cosas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Pero cómo has hecho para conseguir una chica tan rápido? ¿Es compañera tuya de la escuela? —preguntó, muy intrigado.

—sí. Nos conocemos hace rato. — Sasuke sonrió.

"Un rato de media hora —agrego para sí—. Desde que cerramos este trato."

—Somos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero el romance es algo bastante reciente —explicó.

"Exactamente cuando se llevó `por delante ese cartel."

—Supongo que debe de tener nombre —insistió Itachi—. Como todavía no lo has mencionado, empiezo a preguntarme si de veras existe.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke —. Sakura Haruno. La conocerás el próximo fin de semana.

—Tiene que haber sido pura suerte —replicó Itachi, justo en el momento en que sonaba el teléfono—. No existe otra explicación. —Tomó el aparato. —Centro del Automotor Uchiha. ¿En qué puedo servirlo?

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró en el garaje. Una sola salida con Sakura Haruno le alcanzaba para salvarse del crucero. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado la invitación.

No imaginaba mantener una charla con ella que durara más de dos minutos, pues casi no tenían nada en común. A él le agradaba reunirse con sus amigos en el Callaway Coffehouse, mientras que ella pasaba sus fines de semana en Sandy's, un sitio donde se comían hamburguesas y papas fritas. Él practicaba lanzamiento de disco; ella era porrista. No tenían un solo amigo, idea o interes en común.

Pero cuando empezó a trabajar en el escarabajo se recordó que no era necesario llevarse bien con Sakura. Bastaba con que se entendieran esa tarde. No sería tan terrible, sobre todo si lo comparaba con pasar una semana entera con tía Margaret. Nada que Sakura dijera o hiciera podrían ser tan torturoso.

* * *

—Ah, estás bromeando —dijo Ino en voz bien alta, para que pudiera escucharla a pesar del ruido de la fiesta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de bromas; es la pura verdad.

— ¿Me lo dices en serio? —Ino la miró fijo.

— ¡Basta! —dijo Sakura, retrocediendo—. Sí, estoy hablando en serio. Sé que es extraño, ¡pero tenía que hacer algo!

—Algo, claro. ¿Pero eso? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó Ino.

Retrocedió para dejar pasar a alguien. La fiesta era un pandemónium. La casa de Temari estaba atestada de gente: algunos comían mientras otros bailaban en el living.

—Estabas muy atareada cuidando a tus hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y tú no eres mecánica;

Sasuke, sí —respondió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, además de ser mecánico es un reverendo idiota —replicó Ino—. ¿No recuerdas lo ridículo que estuvo en la reunión del consejo del año pasado? Ni siquiera se postuló como candidato para el consejo escolar y de repente quiso decidir lo que debía hacerse para el desfile.

—Ya lo sé. No he olvidado el episodio. Escucha, no dije que me gustara. No dije que fuera yo la que quería salir con él. Y mucho menos dije que lo haría más de una vez, ¿correcto? —Arguyó Sakura—. Fue sólo un trato, para salvarme el pellejo. Ya sabes cómo es mi padre con ese auto. No puedo permitir que se entere de lo que pasó, que saqué a Poroto sin su permiso… Nunca.

Ino mordisqueaba el borde del vaso vacío de plástico que tenía en la mano.

—Tienes razón. Tu padre se pondría furioso si se enterara de que te atreviste a usar el auto. Pero no sé… salir con Sasuke Uchiha me parece dramático.

—No. Lo dramático es haber estropeado el auto de mi padre. Esa salida será un juego de niños en comparación con lo que significaría enfrentar a mi padre. —Sakura tomó una tortilla mexicana de uno de los recipientes dispuestos sobre la mesa y se puso a comerla.

—No puede ser tan terrible, ¿no? Presenciaremos juntos la ceremonia, luego comeremos en la recepción y después me llevará a mi casa. —Gesticulaba con la tortilla en la mano. —Final de la historia.

—Supongo que sí, pero de todos modos me alegro de no estar en tu lugar. Eh, mira quién acaba de entrar. —Ino hizo un gesto por encima de la cabeza de su amiga.

Sakura se volvió en dirección a la puerta y vio que Sasori Akasuna se estaba quitando la chaqueta para colgarla en el pechero situado junto a la puerta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de rugby, rayada, con pantalones de jeans y zapatos estilo mocasín. Tenía el cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, como de costumbre. Se volvió hacia Sakura y le dirigió una breve sonrisa que mostró su dentadura casi perfecta.

Después del día de locos que había tenido, Sakura casi había olvidado que Sasori asistiría a la fiesta. Lo saludó con la mano. Sasori le devolvió el gesto y luego se volvió, para charlar con un grupo de chicos que se hallaban junto a la puerta. Amigos suyos del equipo de fútbol.

—Es atractivo —comentó Ino—, pero antipático.

—En realidad, no. Acaba de saludarme, y casi no nos conocemos —dijo Sakura. Todavía no sabía hasta qué punto le agradaba Sasori, pero lo cierto era que le interesaba mucho más que el resto de los chicos de la escuela. Había algo especial en él, cierto misterio. Claro que tampoco sabía nada sobre Sasuke Uchiha… y tampoco estaba muy segura de querer averiguar más sobre su vida, aunque le resultaba atractivo en cierto modo.

—Bien, ¿por qué no admites que te gustaría conocerlo mejor?

Sakura se encogió de hombres. Ino revoleó los ojo y ella, riendo, agregó:

—Está bien. Tal vez he hablado demasiado de él. Pero no estoy enamorada.

—Todavía. —Ino sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. —Quizá después de una conversación de unos dos minutos…

—Ino, no me dejo seducir tan pronto, a diferencia de ciertas personas que conozco — interrumpió Sakura. Ino se había "enamorado" semana por medio en los dos últimos años. — Pero no te preocupes; si me enamoro de Sasori serás la primera en enterarte. —Sonrió y se fue a conversar con su grupo de amigas porristas.

Sakura no era como Ino. Había salido con docenas de chicos y todavía no había dado con el ideal. Por supuesto que Sakura quería enamorarse, pero no estaba dispuesta a forzar las cosas.

Sabía que no sucedía de ese modo. Un día el muchacho correcto se cruzaría en su camino, y listo. Tal vez Sasori fuera ese muchacho. Debería limitarse a esperar y comprobar el resultado.

—Eh, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó a Ten-Ten Ama. También ella estaba en las inferiores y era una de sus mejores amigas del grupo de porristas.

—Hola, Sakura. Justamente estábamos hablando del desfile. ¿Sabes para qué fecha se ha aplazado? —preguntó Ten-Ten.

—No lo sé, pero gracias a Dios Temari no ha cancelado su fiesta —respondió Sakura.

—Ni en broma —replicó Ten-Ten—. No me he movido de casa en todo el día, salvo para venir a esta fiesta. ¿Y tú?

Sakura sonrió. Mejor dicho, intentó un esbozo de sonrisa.

—No. Tampoco fui a ninguna parte.

—¿Y no te aburriste como una ostra? —Se quejó Ten-Ten—. Nunca había tenido toda mi tarea terminada un sábado por la tarde. Jamás en la vida. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

—No mucho —respondió Sakura.

"Sólo me llevé un cartel por delante y me arruiné la vida", pensó. Por un segundo recordó a Sasuke, que tendría que pasar la noche en vela, trabajando, en lugar de asistir a una fiesta como ésa y divertirse en grande. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que ese chico había sacrificado un sábado a la noche sólo por una salida. ¡Hablando de desesperados…!

Tendría que indagar más sobre la famosa apuesta. No quería involucrarse en ningún asunto turbio.

Pero cualquiera haya sido el motivo de la apuesta, a ella le vino de perillas. De lo contrario, en aquel preciso momento estaría en su casa, ensayando maneras de contar a su padre lo que había sucedido con su amado auto; de confesar que acababa de violar lo que él consideraba la primera regla de la paternidad: responsabilidad. Y la segunda: confianza. Y la tercera, la cuarta…

Sakura volvió de repente a la Tierra y oyó el final de una conversación a sus espaldas. Parecía que unas chicas, a las que no conocía del todo bien, hacían comentarios sobre un muchacho.

—No lo sé. Sasuke me resulta muy agradable, pero jamás viene a ninguna fiesta. ¿Cómo se supone que podré hablar con él si siempre está ausente?

"¿Sasuke? —Pensó Sakura—. ¿Estarán hablando de Sasuke Uchiha?

—Suele parar en esa cafetería de Main Street —dijo la otra chica—. Supongo que podrías empezar a frecuentar ese lugar. Me pregunto por qué será tan solitario.

"Porque trabaja todo el tiempo", quiso decir Sakura. ¿Pero qué era todo aquello? ¿El día de Sasuke Uchiha? Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que existía, y de pronto lo encontraba en todas partes. Las chicas se enamoraban perdidamente de él.

—Difícil de creer —murmuró por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Ten-Ten.

—Ah… nada —respondió Sakura.

Ten-Ten la observó.

—Esta noche no eres la misma. Estás muy callada. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada. Estoy bien —Sakura apenas sonrió. No bien Sasuke le devolviera a Poroto, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y cuando sus padres regresaran a casa, sin descubrir nada de lo que había pasado, seguiría adelante con su vida como siempre y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Y si Sasuke Uchiha se atrevía a faltar a su palabra, le haría la vida imposible.

Del mismo modo que su padre con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

A las cinco de la tarde del domingo, Sakura caminaba por la cocina como un león enjaulado, rogando que Sasuke apareciera con Poroto antes de que llegaran sus padres. De repente sonó el timbre.

— ¡Por fin! —gritó, y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Sasuke estaba parado en el umbral.

—Eh… hola. ¿Cómo marcha todo? —preguntó casi tartamudeando, como si estuviera nervioso.

Sin contestarle ni media palabra, Sakura lo corrió de un empujón y se encaminó directamente hacia la entrada de la casa, para poder mirar el auto.

—Permiso, ¿no? —dijo Sasuke, que trataba de mantener el equilibrio después del empujón.

—Discúlpame —dijo ella—, pero estoy nerviosa. ¿Comprendes? —Se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa y se agachó frente a Poroto, para examinar la parte delantera desde todos los ángulos posibles. Se sentía como uno de esos jugadores de golf que había mirado durante su aburrido maratón televisivo del sábado por la tarde: a punto de dar un golpe suave a la pelota para logar el hoyo dieciocho.

— ¿Y bien? — Sasuke, que había seguido cada uno de sus pasos, se apoyó contra la puerta del conductor. —¿Está bien?

— ¿Si esta bien? ¡Es increíble! —exclamó Sakura mientras daba un fugaz abrazo a su salvador.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le agradó la sensación.

"¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo conmigo? —se preguntó—. ¿De veras he abrazado a Sasuke Uchiha… y me gustó?"

—No tienes que sorprenderte tanto —dijo Sasuke —. Te prometí arreglarlo.

—Sé que me lo prometiste, pero no estaba segura de que lo lograras —admitió Sakura.

—Sí, cierto. Mi padre sólo contrata empleados incompetentes para su taller —replico

Sasuke —. Trata de arruinar su empresa.

—Bueno, no fue mi intención decir eso —se disculpó Sakura.

—Pero lo insinuaste —replicó él—. Además de ser muy habilidoso para reparar autos, tengo un oído muy sensible a las voces de desconfianza de la gente.

—Mira, lo que quise decir fue que, en mi opinión, Poroto quedaría arruinado para siempre ¿Crees que tengo alguna idea de chapa del automotor?

—Bueno, al menos sé que no tienes idea de cómo se debe conducir correctamente —contestó Sasuke con sorna.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró con fuerza.

—Creo que mis habilidades de conductora ya habían sido criticadas ayer.

—Tienes razón —respondió él—. Discúlpame.

Sakura observó el overol y la remera de estridentes colores, estaba teñida con una técnica especial para que la pintura tomara en forma despareja. Llevaba zapatillas de caña haja, violetas.

Ese tipo desconocía por completo los dictados de la moda.

—Bueno, gracias por haber hecho un trabajo excelente. Supongo que te veré en la escuela.

—Sí, claro —contestó él—. Y el próximo sábado. No lo olvides.

—No, no lo he olvidado. —Sakura miró el cabello de Sasuke, recogido en una cola, y las cinco o seis pulseras de soga que llevaba en la muñeca. —¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que te pague en efectivo? —preguntó—. Me refiero a que, si bien no tengo una fortuna para darte, tal vez podamos programar un plan de pago…

—No. Absolutamente no —contestó Sasuke, y se irguió—. Una salida será pago más que suficiente. Así me ayudarás mucho más de lo que crees.

Sakura se encogió de hombros

—De acuerdo. Como quieras. —Aunque jamás habría aceptado salir con Sasuke en circunstancias normales, ¿qué daño podría hacerle una sola tarde?

—Me iré en cualquiera momento. Mi primo Itachi pasará a buscarme. Puedo esperar aquí afuera —dijo Sasuke.

—Es una estupidez. ¿Por qué no entras en la casa? Mis padres regresarán dentro de un par de horas —lo invitó Sakura.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas; ambos intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad. Aun así, aceptó la invitación. Entraron y ella tomó dos vasos de la alacena. Estaba por servir una gaseosa dietética cuando Sasuke le advirtió:

—Yo prefiero agua, por favor.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa? —preguntó Sakura—. Puedo ofrecerte jugo, cerveza sin alcohol…

—Agua está bien, gracias —insistió Sasuke, con cierta timidez.

Sakura se le acercó y le entregó el vaso vacío. Si ese detalle se interpretaba como un adelanto de la salida del sábado, evidentemente sería una tarde interminable.

—Si quieres agua, allí tienes la canilla. —la señaló. —Sírvete.

De repente estalló el ruido de una bocina estrepitosa que venía del exterior de la casa. Sakura se sobresaltó, por la intensidad del bocinazo.

—Debe de ser Itachi —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió.

"Por supuesto. La vulgaridad es un gen característico de toda la familia"

Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió.

—Gracias por haberme traído el auto.

Sasuke le devolvió el vaso vacío.

—De nada. Y gracias por haber aceptado acompañarme el próximo sábado.

—Oye. Eso quería preguntarte. ¿Cuáles son exactamente los…?

— ¡Hola! —Un chico que parecía mayor de lo que en realidad era se asomó por la ventanilla de un auto rojo bastante destartalado y saludó a Sakura con la mano. —De modo que eres la chica que sale con Sasuke, ¿eh?

—¿Que sale con Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Bueno, eh… cuídate. —Apretó el brazo de la chica y fue al trote hasta el auto de Itachi.

—Sí —dijo Itachi—. Me ha hablado sobre ti. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —confirmó Sakura—. El próximo fin de semana.

Mientras Itachi daba marcha atrás con el auto, Sasuke saludaba agitando la Mano en el aire.

Sakura le correspondió el saludo mientras se preguntaba qué habría querido decir Itachi. ¿La chica que "sale" con Sasuke? Una sola salida juntos no implicaba que "salían" en el sentido romántico de la palabra, en especial, cuando ni siquiera se conocían. Pero, ¿cómo sería salir con él en serio?

Sasuke era un tipo agradable. Aunque, en ocasiones, muy aburrido también.

Una sola salida, se recordó mientras llevaba a Poroto al garaje, de donde no debió habarse movido en todo el fin de semana. Frotó la parte central del paragolpes delantero. Más suave, imposible. Nadie se enteraría de que había estado seriamente abollado.

No sabía cómo actuaría Sasuke en la salida del sábado, pero por cierto era excelente como chapista. Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo profesional que lucía el trabajo. Sasuke había cumplido con su parte del trato; ahora era el turno de ella.

* * *

—Es bonita. Mucho más de lo que esperaba —declaró Itachi—. En realidad, jamás imaginé que llevarías semejante preciosura al casamiento.

—Tampoco yo —murmuró Sasuke entre dientes.

— ¿De modo que ésta será tu primera salida con ella? Quiero decir, ¿por qué nunca me la mencionaste antes? —preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—Porque en realidad recién empiezo a conocerla. — ¡Y por la manera que acababa de tratarlo, mejor no terminar de conocerla nunca! Si no hubiera sido tan linda, Sasuke la habría dicho que olvidara el trato que habían pactado. Siempre le había llamado la atención en la escuela… ¿Y a quién no? Era muy famosa y tuvo muchos novios. Sasuke jamás habría imaginado que se le presentaría la oportunidad de mantener una conversación con ella, y mucho menos de salir juntos.

— ¿Por qué no me permitiste hablar con ella? —Itachi bajó la velocidad pues el siguiente semáforo estaba en rojo.

—Ah… eh… porque es un poco tímida. — Sasuke apartó con el pie unos casetes y unas latas de gaseosa vacías que ocupaban el piso del auto, para ponerse más cómodo. Con tanta basura, casi no había lugar donde estirar las piernas. —¿Sabes? Este auto es un asco. No puedo creer que seas tan sucio.

Itachi tomó por la calle de Sasuke.

—No me pareció tímida cuando la vi saludando con la mano. Por el contrario, se la veía bastante distinta. ¿Es…?

—Sí. Es porrista —interrumpió Sasuke—. Por eso agita los brazos con tanta naturalidad.

—Sasuke Uchiha saliendo con una porrista. —Itachi meneó la cabeza. —Después de esto, ya nada me sorprenderá.

—Bueno, no salimos en el estricto sentido de la palabra —aclaró Sasuke, pero enseguida recordó la apuesta: para ganar, la salida con Sakura debía parecer auténtica.

— ¿De veras? Pensé que…

—Quiero decir que estamos ansiosos por disfrutar de nuestra primera salida juntos, que será la fiesta de casamiento. —Itachi detuvo el auto frente a la casa de su primo. Sasuke abrió la puerta. —Gracias por haberme traído, Ita.

—No me llames así —protestó Itachi—. Y llévate estos casetes de hippie. —le arrojó unos cuantos. Sasuke logró atrapar uno; los otros dos se cayeron. —Qué reflejos.

—Hasta pronto —lo saludó—, Ita.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal el paseo? —Sakura tomó un pequeño bolso de lona de las manos de su madre y lo llevó al living.

—Ah, estupendo —respondió la madre—. Pero tanto viaje es agotador. —Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla mullida, tapizada con diseños florales, situada junto a la chimenea. La señora Haruno tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, de color rosa claro-, como el de su hija.

Llevaba puesto un pulóver gris y jeans negros. —La próxima vez iremos en avión.

—La próxima vez les toca venir a ellos —intervino el padre de Sakura. Apoyó la maleta en el piso, junto alas escaleras, y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Sakura. A los cuarenta y seis años, el señor Haruno hacía lo imposible por no envejecer. Seguía usando jeans y camisas de paño, como la mitad de los compañeros de escuela de Sakura. — ¿Qué has hecho durante todo el fin de semana? —le preguntó.

Sakura se movió en el sillón.

—Ah, nada importante. —Para no demostrar su nerviosismo moviendo sin cesar las manos, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlas ocupadas. Tomó un puñado de nueces de un recipiente, dispuesto sobre la mesa y se llevó una a la boca.

—Sakura, te tiemblan las manos —observó la señora Haruno.

— ¿De verdad? Estoy… cansada. —Sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Nunca antes había ocultado algo a sus padres; mucho menos algo tan importante como el accidente que había sufrido, por eso se sentía tan incómoda.

—Qué pena que se haya cancelado el desfile —comentó el padre—. ¿Qué hiciste todo el día? Tengo entendido que aquí el tiempo estuvo horrible.

—Sí —confirmó Sakura, muy ansiosa—. Peor no pudo haber estado. Llovió todo el día. Salí a caminar y volví empapada.

"¡Mi chaqueta!"

De pronto recordó que había dejado la chaqueta y el pulóver nuevo que se había comprado en el asiento trasero de Poroto, antes de que Sasuke se lo llevara a remolque.

—Deben de estar muertos de sed. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo para beber? Iré a buscar las bebidas. —Se puso de pie de un salto. — ¿Jugo de naranjas está bien?

—Perfecto —respondió la madre.

Sakura fue a la cocina y sacó unos vasos. Tras comprobar que sus padres continuaban conversando en el living, abrió muy despacio la puerta del garaje. Una vez allí abrió la puerta de Poroto y tomó la chaqueta y la bolsa. Después se agachó frente a la trompa del auto y pasó la mano por el paragolpes por última vez. No había rastros. Sólo las rayas normales de un vehículo que se había usado durante casi treinta años. Ni un solo bollo. Nada. Suspiró aliviada.

Volvió a hurtadillas a la cocina, sirvió el jugo de naranjas y regresó al living.

—Aquí tienen. —Entregó un vaso a cada uno.

—Qué servicio. —El padre sonrió. —Qué suerte haber vuelto a casa.

— ¿Fuiste al garaje a buscar algo, o me pareció? —preguntó la señora Haruno.

Sakura casi se atragantó con el jugo de naranjas. Carraspeó antes de responder.

—Sí. Yo… dejé allí mi chaqueta ayer, para que se secara, y olvidé entrarla. ¿Viste mi chaqueta corta, que supuestamente es ideal para los días de lluvia? Bueno, en realidad no sirve para nada. Cuando nos referimos al mal tiempo, recordé que me la había puesto para salir a caminar. Ni siquiera se secó, de modo que ahí tienes la prueba de cómo quedé. Creo que tendría que comprarme otra chaqueta liviana, algo impermeable. Tal vez estén en liquidación en esta época, ¿qué te parece?

—Quizá. —La madre se encogió de hombros. —Sólo temí que hubiéramos dejado las luces encendidas.

—Ah —contestó Sakura.

"Y yo, como una idiota, hablando estupideces sobre mi chaqueta."

Tendría que tranquilizarse o de lo contrario sus nervios la delatarían.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse", se dijo.

Su padre acababa de estacionar el Toyota junto a Poroto; había pasado junto a él, hasta lo había mirado y no se dio cuenta de nada. Claro, porque no había nada que notar. Y una vez que la cita con Sasuke Uchiha llegara a su fin, todo el episodio se convertiría en un recuerdo remoto y nada más. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse de lo sucedido.

En especial, su padre.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

—Mis padres no sospecharon nada —le confió Sakura a Ino la mañana siguiente, frente a las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de entrada de la escuela—. Incluso, esta mañana mi padre me trajo a la escuela en el VW.

— ¿Y hoy tampoco lo notó? —preguntó Ino.

—No, ya te dije que Sasuke había hecho un trabajo de artesano — respondió Sakura—. Hasta me quedé observando a mi padre mientras le pasaba la franela al capó, como hace todos los lunes. Ya sabes, es uno de los procedimientos del extraño ritual amoroso que rinde en honor a ese auto. Y créeme que lo conoce mucho más a fondo de lo que conoce a mi madre.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que ese Sasuke Uchiha tiene alguna cualidad positiva, además de pasarse la vida vegetando con sus amigotes. —Ino meneó la cabeza y señaló un grupo de muchachos que se había reunido junto a la estatua del primer director de la escuela, Harry F. Loftus.

Todo el mundo hacía bromas sobre esa estatua. Les parecía ridícula porque la escuela no era tan antigua; la habían construido en 1979. Lo cierto era que hasta le habían puesto un apodo: "El Harry". Todavía no era una pieza histórica, pero Sakura suponía que algún día llegaría a serlo. Tal vez en el 2079, si todavía existía.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Sakura. Sasuke saltó hacia un costado de la estatua e hizo rebotar algo sobre la rodilla, hacia la figura de Harry F. Loftus; luego sobre su muslo y de vuelta al grupo.

—Están jugando hacky-sack —respondió Ino mientras se dirigían a un sitio en particular, junto a las escalinatas de la entrada, donde todos los chicos más conocidos (mejor dicho, los que conocía Sakura) se reunían antes de que tocara el primer timbre para entrar a clase.

—Me parece un juego estúpido —comentó Sakura—. ¿En qué consiste? ¿En hacer rebotar esa cosa y otra vez, manteniéndola por encima de tus pies?

—No lo sé muy bien —admitió Ino.

—Oye, hazme un favor —le pidió Sakura, cambiando de tema—. No comentes con nadie lo que me sucedió con el auto, ni lo de mi salida del sábado con Sasuke, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto?

—Para empezar, porque cuanto más se divulgue, mayores serán las posibilidades de que llegue a oídos de mis padres. Alguien podría hablar de más y arruinarlo todo. Y en segundo lugar…

— ¿Por qué si se enteran de que saldrás con Sasuke Uchiha nadie te invitará a ninguna parte? ¿Por ejemplo, un individuo como el que está por allí? —sugirió Ino, que señaló a Sasori Akasuna.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto. —Lo había pasado muy bien conversando con Sasori en la fiesta de Temari, y no deseaba que esa cita que había tenido que arreglar por la fuerza con Sasuke se interpusiera en el eventual romance entre ella y Sasori.

—Tus secretos están seguros conmigo —prometió Ino en el momento en que se reunían con el resto del grupo.

Pocos minutos después Sakura estaba conversando con Ten-Ten y su novio, Neji, cuando algo blando le golpeó la espalda. Se volvió y vio una bolsita de porotos en el suelo.

— ¿Podrías arrojárnosla de vuelta? —preguntó uno de los chicos del grupo de Sasuke.

Sakura miró el Hacky-sack, nombre que recibía la bolsa de porotos en ese juego; luego miró el grupo de chicos. ¿Qué pretendían que hiciera? ¿Qué se la arrojara con el pie como una participante más? Se volvió y siguió charlando con Neji sobre el baile formal que tendría lugar a principios de la primavera. El consejo estudiantil se hallaba a cargo de la organización y Neji era el tesorero del consejo, además de ser el subcapitán del equipo de béisbol.

—Bueno, hemos recaudado el dinero suficiente para alquilar un salón grande, pero creo que podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo —dijo Neji—. De ese modo, podríamos usar el dinero para contratar un buen conjunto musical.

—Deberíamos convocar un plebiscito, para que toda la escuela opine sobre el tema, por votación —sugirió Sakura—. Así sabríamos si la mayoría prefiere un sitio más espacioso o una buena banda.

Sakura oyó un crujido a sus espaldas y sospechó que había alguien detrás de ella. Se volvió. Sasuke estaba recogiendo hacky-sack.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa con aire digno.

—Oh, de nada. Ha sido un placer. A propósito, ayer olvidé agradecerte que me hayas llevado de vuelta a mi casa el otro día. Cuando me quedé bajo la lluvia…

—No hay cuidado —respondió Sasuke—. Sólo me alegro de haberte sido útil. —Se limpió las manos en los pantalones de jeans y volvió corriendo junto a sus amigos.

Sakura se volvió para seguir charlando con Neji, pero él estaba muy ocupado con su novia.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Ino—. Pensé que ahora eran amigos.

—No. Decididamente no somos amigos —replicó Sakura—. ¿Por qué habríamos de serlo?

—Tu cita causará sensación —bromeó Ino, revoleando los ojos.

—Ni me lo digas. —Sakura meneó la cabeza. Sonó el timbre. Ya a mitad de las escaleras se produjo un insoportable amontonamiento de gente, pues todos los estudiantes querían pasar por la puerta al mismo tiempo. Sakura se detuvo un instante y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y sus amigos se hallaban detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué dices entonces, amigo? ¿Jugarás con nosotros el próximo sábado?

—No puedo hacer ningún plan para el próximo sábado —respondió Sasuke.

— ¿Otra vez tienes que trabajar?

—No. No tendré tanta suerte. Debo asistir al casamiento de mi primo —se lamentó.

— ¿Un casamiento? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Pero allí no termina todo… Tengo que llevar a una chica —agregó Sasuke.

—Buena suerte, amigo. No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo —respondió su compañero.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Sasuke—. Pero el deber es deber, ¿verdad?

Sakura sintió deseos de volverse y hacerle tragar esa estúpida bolsita de porotos. ¿"Un clavo remachado"? Para empezar, ya nadie usaba términos como ésos, excepto su padre.

Por otra parte.

Había sido idea de Sasuke invitarla a ese casamiento; ella no se lo había pedido. No tenía por qué decir eso, como si su compañía fuera lo más terrible del mundo.

Pero claro que sería terrible… ¡para ella! Tener que salir con un tipo que se divertía saltando de aquí para allá, con una bolsa de porotos sobre la rodilla, frente a toda la escuela; un tipo que se ponía remeras desteñidas y zapatillas violetas, un tipo que nunca iba a ninguna fiesta y que no se codeaba con ninguno de los estudiantes conocidos.

"Recuerda a Poroto —se dijo—. Has hecho todo esto por Poroto."

"Un clavo remachado —escribió Sakura en su anotador, durante la clase de castellano—.

Definición: tener una cita con alguien que se cree superior y se comporta como un idiota."

Miró a Sasuke de reojo y reparó en lo atractivo que era cuando no la ofendía. Nunca antes le había prestado atención en clase, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se sentaba a penas tres filas más adelante que ella… demasiado cerca para estar cómodos.

"Definición —escribió—: estrellar el auto de tu padre y tener que pagar con tu vida."

De acuerdo, tal vez no con su vida, pero casi.

La señora Vaughn estaba explicando la forma correcta de escribir un ensayo y criticaba al alumnado en general, porque en los últimos exámenes nadie se había aproximado a elaborar uno como era debido:

—Todo el año les he repetido lo mismo; ordenen sus ideas. Fotocopié un examen donde se ha logrado incorporar mucha información en un ensayo breve y bien organizado. Me gustaría que todos los leyeran, para tomarlo como ejemplo de cómo deben hacerse las cosas. —La señora Vaughn entregó las hojas a la primera persona de cada fila.

Sakura estaba mirando el ensayo cuando oyó que la señora Vaughn decía:

—Buen trabajo.

Se volvió para ver a quién elogiaba y se llevó una gran sorpresa; la profesora se hallaba de pie junto al pupitre de Sasuke.

"No debería sorprenderme tanto —pensó—. Fue él quien hizo tanto alarde de las excelentes calificaciones que tenía."

Sin embargo, estaba impresionada. Resultaba obvio que Sasuke debía pasar muchas horas trabajando en el taller de su padre, y aun así sabía encontrar el tiempo necesario para estudia y obtener buenas calificaciones en la escuela.

"¡Eso es porque no sabe vivir la vida!" Sasuke jamás hace nada que resulte remotamente divertido", pensó, con la vista aún fija en él. A menos, claro, que para él fuera divertido pasar un rato con un grupo de perdedores, practicando juegos estúpidos.

De pronto Sasuke volvió la cabeza y la sorprendió mirándolo. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole: "No puedo evitar ser un genio."

"Se cree maravilloso." Sakura volvió a concentrarse en el examen de Sasuke, decidida a encontrarle algún error. Nada. Buscó en cada palabra. Por si había alguna falta de ortografía que hubiera escapado a los ojos de la señora Vaughn. Nada. Lo leyó de cabo a rabo —por supuesto que hablaba de las nuevas fuentes de energía alternativa— y descubrió que el desarrollo del tema era tan natural y fluido como la profesora había dicho.

Sus argumentos estaban presentados en un tono bastante convincente-

Se detuvo en la "A" escrita en la parte superior de la hoja. Luego la señora Vaughn le entregó el de ella "B: es necesario profundizar el desarrollo. Un tanto resumido en ocasiones. Debes dedicar más tiempo a explicar el argumento".

"Yo no tengo más tiempo —pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Algunos estudiantes tenemos una vida social que atender."

Cuando levantó la vista de su ensayo, advirtió que Sasuke la observaba con una expresión de arrogancia. Una cosa era ser buen alumno, pero quedaba pésimo hacer alardes de sus calificaciones. Sin duda esa semana se mostraría más jactancioso que de costumbre —si era posible—, ya que la había presionado para que aceptara salir con él. A pesar de que había dicho a todos sus amigos que era un clavo remachado, Sakura estaba segura de que la perspectiva de salir con ella lo entusiasmaba sobremanera… o al menos así debería ser. Con seguridad, sus amigos se habrían quedado helados si supieran con quién saldría.

Sasuke lo sabía y Sakura también.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué esperaba de ella en esa famosa cita: en ningún momento le había especificado los detalles de la apuesta. Había llegado el momento de aclarar los puntos.

—Chist.

Sasuke miró a su derecha. Hinata Hyuga sostenía en la mano un papel doblado que era para él.

Cuando la señora Vaughn se volvió para escribir algo en el pizarrón, le arrebató la nota inmediato.

"¡REGLAS PARA LA CITA!", estaba escrito como encabezamiento, en letras mayúsculas.

"Número uno: No dirás a nadie que iré a este casamiento contigo.

"Número dos: me traerás de regreso a casa a las siete en punto. Tengo planes para más tarde. Planes muy importantes.

"Número tres: no se trata de ser una salida típica entre un chico y una chica. Nada de tomarse de la mano si de abrazarse y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¡NADA DE BESARSE!"

Sasuke trató de no reírse a carcajadas. Jamás había considerado ninguno de los puntos que detallaba esa nota. Uno: no estaba dispuesto a contar a sus amigos que saldría con Sakura Haruno, porque de lo contrario lo embromarían hasta el día del juicio final. Dos: no quería quedarse con ella más de lo estrictamente necesario; si la situación de lo permitía, gustoso la llevaría de regreso a las seis. Y tres: jamás se le había cruzado por la mente la descabellada idea de ponerse romántico.

"¡Nunca he conocido persona más ególatra que tú!", pensó.

No todo el mundo quería salir con Sakura Haruno, y ya era hora de que era engreída lo supiera de una vez por todas.

"Se cree maravillosa."

De acuerdo, era linda; hermosa, para ser honesto. Era una porrista muy famosa y además la habían designado vicepresidenta del consejo escolar. ¡Pero tenía que darse cuenta de que no para todos era la chica ideal! Sasuke habría hecho el mismo trato con cualquier chica que se hubiera quedado plantada en medio del camino. Así de desesperado estaba.

Sakura era tan orgullosa que sin duda pensaba que él había estado persiguiéndola todo el tiempo en su camioneta de remolque para invitarla a salir.

Sacó el capuchón de su bolígrafo, hizo un círculo alrededor de "NADA DE BESARSE" y escribió: "No te preocupes. Lo mismo corre para ti; ¡por favor, no se te ocurra besarme!".

Devolvió la nota a Hinata, que a su vez la entregó a Sakura. Él la observó mientras desdoblaba la hoja de papel.

El rostro de la muchacha se puso rojo carmesí y la nota quedó hecha un bollo. Luego terminó en su mochila, apretada entre los libros.

"Si se siente avergonzada, se lo tiene merecido", pensó Sasuke. Vaya coraje había tenido al imponer la prohibición de que la besara. Como si él hubiera estado esperando esa famosa salida durante toda su vida.

"Yo también debí haber impuesto mis propias reglas —pensó luego—.

Regla número uno: ¡deja de comportarte como si fueras una princesa!"


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Se preguntaba Sakura—. Debería estar en el partido de béisbol, como todo el mundo."

Hacía quince minutos que estaba parada en la puerta de su casa, con un vestido largo estampado con diseños florales en rosa y azul; sandalias de tacones altos; el cabello perfectamente cepillado y un maquillaje muy prolijo, como siempre.

Arreglada para salir, en vano.

"Ojalá."

Sasuke estaba demorando, y a cada minuto que pasaba, Sakura debía contener sus ganas de correr al interior de su casa y esconderse en el guardarropa antes de que el galán se presentara.

No tenía ganas de mostrarse amable ni simpática… en especial con Sasuke. A veces actuaba como un reverendo idiota. Sakura prefería mucho más pasar la tarde con sus amigos, con la gente a la que apreciaba de verdad.

El equipo de béisbol tendría que jugar dos partidos seguidos, para compensar los que se habían suspendidos por mal tiempo, y ella, como subcapitana de porristas, tenía la obligación de estar presente, ayudando con la venta de tortas.

No había cruzado ni media palabra con Sasuke en toda la semana, mejor dicho, desde el lunes, cuando intercambiaron la nota. La estúpida nota. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido escribirla? ¿Y por qué él se la habría contestado de esa manera tan grosera?

Por supuesto que se habían visto en varias oportunidades en la escuela, pero se ignoraron. Sakura decidió que era mejor así. De todas maneras, habrían terminado riñendo.

¿Pero cómo harían para llevarse bien durante toda una tarde? Mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto, Sakura se apartó un mechón de cabello que la brisa de abril le había alborotado.

"Tal vez el primo decidió raptar a su prometida —pensó—. Podría suceder."

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado últimamente.

Oyó la aceleración de un motor y luego vio una camioneta que doblaba por la esquina para tomar la calle donde ella vivía.

"Oh, no", pensó.

La destartalada camioneta de remolque roja, con la inscripción "Centro de Automotor Uchiha" en letras blancas a un costado, estacionó frente a la casa de Sakura. La puerta del copiloto se abrió de inmediato.

— ¿Estás lista?

Sasuke lucía bastante elegante. Llevaba una chaqueta informal en blanco y negro, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, una corbata colorinche y, por supuesto, las inefables zapatillas. Por suerte no eran violetas, sino negras. ¿Sería ése su calzado formal, para las grandes ocasiones?

Vestido de "gala" se lo veía apuesto. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin la cola de caballo; la sucia cabellera negra-azulada estaba prolijamente cepillada y caía sobre las solapas de la chaqueta. Se parecía a un modelo que había visto en una revista, en un aviso que promocionaba un negocio de última moda para hombres.

Cuando subió a la camioneta, se le quedó enganchado el vestido y por poco se le rasgó, a causa de la superficie tosca del tapizado del asiento.

—Oye, qué lindo auto —le dijo con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta. Quitó una miga gigantesca que había quedado en el asiento.

—Hoy estoy de guardia. Ése es el problema de atender los negocios de los parientes. Cuando hay una fiesta familiar, todos se perjudican. Hoy no es mi día de suerte —protestó Sasuke mientras acomodaba el espejo lateral.

—Mm —murmuró Sakura. Comprendía sus sentimientos. Decididamente tampoco era un día de suerte para ella. —De guardia… ¿Cómo los médicos?

Sasuke abandonó el costado del camino, pisó el acelerador a fondo y de repente dio una vuelta en U. una botella de jugo de vegetales que estaba sobre el tablero, frente a Sasuke, fue deslizándose hasta caer directamente en la falda de Sakura. La joven la tomó justo en el momento en que se volcó, derramando varias gotas sobre su vestido.

—Excelente maniobra —refunfuñó al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asesina—. Tengo jugo de tomates hasta en los dientes.

—Disculpa. —Pero no pareció una disculpa muy sincera. —Creo que hay un trapo detrás del asiento.

Sakura empezó a revolver detrás de sí y por fin encontró el trapo grande y blanco. Blanco era una manera de decir, porque estaba embebido en grasa y aceite.

—Esto solucionará todos mis problemas.

—Disculpa —repitió Sasuke, y siguió conduciendo.

"¿Será lo único que dirá en toda la tarde?"

Sakura siempre había pensado que era la clase de chico que no paraba de hablar. Nunca antes se había quedado sin palabras; era casi lo único que tenían en común. En realidad, era lo único que tenían en común.

Sakura llevaba un paquete de papel tisú en su bolso. Tomó uno y comenzó a limpiar las manchas del vestido. Por suerte el género todavía no las había absorbido. Si bien era cierto que no conocería a ninguno de los invitados, tampoco quería que la consideraran una mugrienta.

Sasuke tomó la curva siguiente con la misma brusquedad con que había hecho el giro en U; luego circuló por la calle al doble de velocidad que Sakura hubiera alcanzado si se hubiera hallado en su lugar. Cuando llegaron a un semáforo, esperó hasta último momento para clavar los frenos.

Cuando se puso en verde, pisó a fondo el acelerador.

"Y él me criticaba por lo mal que conduzco", pensó Sakura, haciendo una mueca.

Sostuvo la botella de jugo frente a sí, aunque bien retirada.

— ¿Es necesario que conduzcas como un loco? ¿No estás derrochando energía al ir a tanta velocidad?

—No creo que seas la persona indicada para dar consejos respecto de cómo se debe conducir —respondió Sasuke con frialdad—. De todas maneras, voy tan rápido porque de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

—Bueno, no es culpa mía —recordó ella—. Estaba lista y esperándote desde hace quince minutos.

—Surgió un imprevisto en casa. ¿Está bien? —De pronto, Sasuke pareció irritado, de modo que Sakura optó por no seguir presionándolo.

Resultaba obvio que se encontraba de un humor tan horrible como el de ella. Tal vez peor. Pero al menos no le echaba la culpa a ella.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y encendió la radio. Era difícil escuchar por el ruido del motor, pero Sakura estaba segura de que a ella no le agradaría ninguna música que él pusiera.

Se recostó contra el respaldo y miró por la ventanilla. Hasta el momento las cosas iban resultando tal como las había imaginado; ya no podrían empeorar mucho más.

Unos quince minutos después estacionaron frente a la iglesia. Sasuke ya había llegado a la mitad de las escaleras cuando recordó que había dejado atrás a Sakura.

Se volvió y la esperó.

"Esta salida va de mal en peor", pensó ella cuando entraron en la iglesia.

— ¿La novia o el novio? —les preguntó un ujier muy bien parecido.

Sasuke lo miró fijo.

— ¡Ninguna de las dos cosas!

—No. El caballero te pregunta de qué lado prefieres sentarte —explicó ella, ofuscada—. Del lado del novio, ¿correcto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí.

El ujier los condujo por el pasillo. Sakura le sonrió cuando se detuvieron.

— ¿Aquí está bien? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias. —Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke y se volvió para mirar al ujier que regresaba por el pasillo para recibir a los demás invitados.

"¡Vuelve! —quiso gritarle—. ¡Prefiero estar aquí contigo!"

— ¿Por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tal vez están tomándoles las fotografías —conjeturó Sakura, como si se tratara de lo más elemental del mundo.

— ¿Y nosotros qué? Estoy muerto de hambre —dijo Sasuke, con la vista fija en la mesa vacía.

La recepción tendría lugar en el jardín de la casa de tía Margaret, bajo una capa a rayas amarillas y blancas especialmente montadas para la ocasión. Había una pista de baile, un dj, una mesa para que colocaran sus equipos y muchas otras mesas para los invitados.

Hacía rato que la ceremonia había terminado, de modo que todo el mundo ya había vuelto de la iglesia.

Pero Sai y Tayuya —los novios— y el resto del cortejo no se veían por ninguna parte.

A Sasuke le hacía ruido el estómago. No había tenido tiempo de almorzar y eran las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—Un poco —respondió ella—. Al menos tendrían que haber servido unos bocadillos…

—Ése sería el razonamiento más normal, pero tía Margaret jamás hace lo que haría el común de la gente —explicó Sasuke —. Es un poco… extraña, en el sentido más delicado de la palabra. Pero extraña al fin.

Y hablando de tía Margaret, Sasuke comenzó a buscar a Itachi con la mirada. En la iglesia no había podido advertir si su primo se hallaba acompañado.

"Imposible", pensó mientras miraba a todos los invitados. el viernes por la noche, la última vez que había hablado con él, Itachi todavía no había podido conseguir ninguna chica. Y Sasuke estaba ansioso por verlo, para restregarle la suya por las narices. Itachi sería el pobre desgraciado que debería soportar una semana de tortura en Alaska.

Sakura suspiró y miró su reloj por quincuagésima vez en la tarde. Sasuke sabía que se aburría. No podía creer lo linda que estaba. Se había arreglado con demasiado esmera para una cita forzada con alguien que no era de su agrado. En realidad, lucía fantástica.

Quizás un tanto conservadora, pero eso era inevitable en ella. Decididamente, Sakura era una de las muchachas más bonitas que jamás había conocido. Nunca había salido con alguien así.

"¿Pero a quién pretendes engañar? — se regañó a sí mismo—. Si casi no has salido con ninguna."

Pocos minutos después llegaron Sai y Tayuya. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y estallaro los aplausos, mientras el dj los anunciaba. Luego procedieron a bailar su primera pieza como marido y mujer.

A Sasuke todo el escenario le parecía una cursilería. No podía creer que Sai, su primo mayor, el que le había enseñado a usar la patineta y a escalar montañas, fuera el mismo que ahora iba vestido con esmoquin y bailaba al ritmo de una vieja melodía de Sinatra.

Algo no encajaba en aquella escena.

Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke y suspiró.

—Las bodas son tan románticas… aun cuando ni siquiera conoces a los novios —señaló.

—No lo sé —dijo él, mientras se sentaba a su lado—. A veces me resulta como un plan demasiado ficticio y elaborado. Todos se disfrazan con estos trajes: las damas de honor, los ujieres, y en especial los novios.

Sakura parecía reflexionar. Después de un momento contestó.

—Nunca lo vi desde esa óptica. Pero sigo pensando que son divertidas. Supongo que no me molesta mucho la ostentación; quizá no sea tu estilo. Siempre puedes planear una boda a tu gusto; no hay reglas estrictas al respecto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la oyó mencionar la palabra "reglas". Le recordó la clase de Castellano del lunes y la expresión de bochorno de Sakura al leer la nota.

— ¿Crees que te permitirían casarte de pantalones cortos? —preguntó, al tiempo que apoyaba la mano en el respaldo de la silla de Sakura.

—Siempre y cuando te combinen las zapatillas que elijas —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Violetas, ¿no?

—Definitivamente. No hay otro color. —Sasuke la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Por lo menos debía reconocer que la muchacha tenía gran sentido del humor.

—Bueno, no olvidemos el negro para las fiestas formales. —Señaló las zapatillas de Sasuke. —Te imagino casándote en la cima de alguna montaña, obligando a todo el mundo a escalar hasta allí. O en un bote, en medio del océano. Algo bien excéntrico —agregó.

—Me parecen ideas fantásticas, pero dudo que alguna vez me case —respondió él, meneando la cabeza.

Esperaba que Sakura hiciera algún comentario respecto de que le resultaría casi imposible conseguir una esposa, considerando que había tenido que esforzarse tanto sólo para lograr que una chica saliera un día con él, pero se calló la boca. En cambio, sólo le preguntó:

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Es muy difícil imaginármelo.

Sakura suspiro.

—Sí, te comprendo. Cuando miro a mis padres me parecen viejos. Claro que me llevan unos cuantos años, pero me refiero a que no me imagino tomando la vida tan en serio… para siempre. Pero son felices. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién sabe? Tal vez dentro de diez años yo también tenga ganas de sentar cabeza.

—Sí, quizás. Es un tanto difícil imaginarse casado, yendo al trabajo…

—Con auto propio —agregó Sakura.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Sí, para algunos eso sí que es difícil de creer.

—Bueno, no hace falta que lo recuerdes a cada momento, ¿no?

—Disculpa, no pude resistirlo. Y lamento haber sido tan grosero cuando pasé a buscarte. Sucedió algo muy importante en casa. — Sasuke no quería explicarle los detalles; pensaba que no la conocía lo suficiente como para confiarle sus problemas personales.

—No es nada. Ya lo he olvidado —contestó Sakura, sonriente.

Estaba tan hermosa que Sasuke sentía deseos de acercársele y besarla. ¡Al diablo con las reglas! Tendría que hacerlo… para que aprendiera a no imponer reglas ridículas. No podía creer que de veras estuviera luchando por contener su impulso de besarla.

—Oye, Sakura —le dijo—. ¿Recuerdas la hoja que…?

— ¡Sasuke! Mi hombre —interrumpió una voz masculina.

Sasuke se volvió y vio a Itachi que se acercaba hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa a flor de labios. Llevaba un traje azul marino, con rayas muy finas; al parecer, se había hecho ese corte tan peculiar de cabello especialmente para la fiesta. Su negra cabellera brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde.

Y, por lo que se veía, se encontraba solo.

Ita… Ita, ¿qué sucede? —Sasuke se puso de pie y su primo le palmeó la espalda. Como ex luchador y atajador del equipo de fútbol americano, Itachi todavía conservaba sus fuerzas.

Sasuke sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. — ¿Dónde habías estado ocultándote todo este tiempo?

"Como si no fuera a enterarme de que se esconde porque vino sin compañía", agregó para sí.

—Ah, tuve que hacer unas cuantas escalas antes de llegar a este destino final —respondió Itachi—. Hola. —Tendió la mano a Sakura. —No hemos tenido la oportunidad de saludarnos debidamente el otro día.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo su primo era tan cortés?

—Hola. Me llamo Sakura.

—Eso me han dicho. ¿Estás divirtiéndote? —le preguntó—. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

—Sí, puedes traernos comida a ambos, ahora que por fin están empezando a servirla — respondió Sasuke por ella.

—La pregunta fue para Sakura, no para ti —aclaró Itachi—. Sería muy difícil venir hasta aquí haciendo equilibrio con tres platos llenos de comida.

—Entonces no comas tanto —aconsejó Sasuke—. Consíguete un solo plato, como todos los demás.

—Sólo un plato es para mí. El otro es para Hikari. Aquí llega. —Saludó con la mano a una chica que salía de la casa y se dirigía al porche. Ella le correspondió el saludo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el trío.

— ¿Hikari? ¿Quién es Hikari? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Mi chica, por supuesto. —Itachi se volvió hacia Sasuke y, frotándose las manos con entusiasmo, sonrió de oreja a oreja. —De modo que tendremos que declarar empate, ¿no?

— ¿Empate? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Mira, allí está mi padre —anunció Sasuke. Se puso de pie y tomó a Sakura de la mano justo en el momento en que Hikari se acercaba al grupo. —Di a Hikari que nos presentaremos después.

Si Itachi se enteraba de que Sakura estaba al tanto de la apuesta que habían jugado y que su presencia en el casamiento era forzada, sin duda habría declarado perdedor a Sasuke.

—Ven, quiero presentarte.

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó Sakura, con la vista fija en la mano de Sasuke que se entrelazaba con la de ella.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se preguntó Sasuke. Tomó conciencia de la situación, soltó la mano de la muchacha y juntos atravesaron el jardín.

Sakura caminaba junto a Sasuke, mientras examinaba las mesas de los invitados y trataba de adivinar quién era el padre de su acompañante antes de que se lo presentara.

"Qué divertido —pensó—. Conocer a la familia de Sasuke aunque no vuelva a verla en mi vida."

Una mujer se interpuso en su camino y casi se la llevó por adelante.

— ¡Sasuke! —Le plantó un pegajoso beso en la mejilla.

—Tía Margaret. —Sasuke se echó hacia atrás pero la mujer le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

Llevaba puesto un brillante vestido lila y una chalina multicolor alrededor del cuello. Sakura le calculó unos cincuenta años. Tenía el cabello teñido, de un estridente y antinatural rojizo anaranjado.

— ¿Y quién es tu encantadora invitada? —Margaret examinó a Sakura con explicó radiante.

—Sakura Haruno —respondió Sasuke—. Sakura, te presento a tía Margaret, la mamá de Sai.

—Es un placer conocerla —dijo Sakura.

—Oh, el placer es todo mío. —Margaret seguía observándola con expresión melosa. —Qué vestido precioso… divino.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura.

—No sabía que en la vida de Sasuke hubiera alguien tan especial.

"¡Y no lo hay! No después de las siete de la tarde", pensó Sakura, pero se esforzó por sonreír.

—Sasuke, me has desairado —reprochó tía Margaret, señalándolo con el índice como si lo estuviera reprendiendo—. Que salgas con alguien a mis espaldas es inconcebible.

—Bueno… yo… —Sasuke se puso colorado como un tomate.

—Estoy segura de que no fue su intensión ocultarle lo nuestro —interrumpió Sakura—. Pero las cosas han sucedido tan inesperadamente… —Oyó el suspiro de alivio de su compañero.

— ¿No es maravilloso el amor? —Tía Margaret meneó la cabeza. —Cuando menos te das cuenta, te atropella como un tren de carga.

"O como una señal de pare", agregó Sakura para sí, tratando de no reírse.

—Dime, Sakura, ¿Sasuke no es el sobrino más estupendo que una puede soñar? —Tía Margaret pellizcó la mejilla de Sasuke. —Soy tan afortunada. Él e Itachi son muchachos maravillosos. Por supuesto que me encantaría tener sobrinas también. Dime, Sakura, ¿te gustan las muñecas?

— ¿Las muñecas? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se paró detrás de tía Margaret y meneó con vigor la cabeza.

—No —dijo moviendo los labios—. Di que no. —

Su boca dibujó una "O" perfecta.

—Bueno… ya no me interesan más —explicó Sakura —. Quiero decir, me encantaban cuando era niña, pero…

—Me refiero a una colección de muñecas por supuesto. De hecho, tengo una colección notable. Asisto a muchas convenciones de coleccionistas y soy muy activa dentro de la comunidad de aficionados a las muñecas. —Sonrió. —Algunos dicen que soy una experta.

—Vaya —comentó Sakura, tratando de mostrarse impresionada.

— ¿Sabes, tía? Sakura y yo íbamos a bailar en el momento en que nos encontramos contigo — dijo Sasuke, y de repente tomó el brazo de Sakura —. Lamentaría mucho no poder bailar una de las canciones favoritas de Sakura.

—Oh, Dios. ¡No lo sabía! Por supuesto, atiendan lo suyo y no permitan que les arruine esta tarde tan especial. Adiós. —Tía Margaret hizo un gesto en dirección a la pista de baile. — Podremos seguir hablando después, querida, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sakura, retrocediendo—. Excelente vía de escape —elogió a Sasuke cuando caminaban hacia la pista de baile, que estaba atestada de parejas jóvenes.

Por los parlantes sonaba una canción muy de moda.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Decididamente, no debes permitir que empiece con el tema de las famosas muñecas. Te morirías de aburrimiento agudo en menos de tres minutos. Claro que en ese tiempo ella no alcanzaría a terminar ni siquiera el preámbulo. Te tendría clavada aquí durante horas. Incluso días. Quedarías parada en el mismo sitio, sin agua ni comida…

—Ah, seguramente encontraría la manera de salvarme de semejante situación —dijo Sakura —. Confía en mí. —Llegaron a la pista, se hicieron un pequeño lugar y comenzaron a bailar. —Oye, ¿cómo sabías que ésta era una de mis canciones favoritas? —preguntó en voz muy alta, para hacerse oír por encima del estridente sonido de la música.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — refunfuñó Sasuke—. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

— ¿Y por qué tendría que estar bromeando? Es un tema maravilloso —contestó Sakura —. Mucho mejor que ese ruido gangoso y lento que escuchabas en la camioneta.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó él, acercándosele—. ¿Cómo puedes comparar esta clase de música pre-programada, pre-empacada, con algo completamente original como Crosby, Stills y Nash?

—Eso es lo que siempre dice mi padre —se lamentó la muchacha—. Me gusta la música de esta década.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que Sasuke se llevaría de maravillas con sus padres, para quienes la década de los 60 nunca terminaría. El único problema era que ellos tenían ya cuarenta y seis años, y ella, apenas dieciséis. Sasuke bailaba bastante bien, en su opinión, aunque no le gustara esa clase de música ni conociera los últimos pasos de moda.

Contrariamente a lo que había imaginado, no parecía un estúpido. No podía creer que estuviera divirtiéndose de verdad con él.

—Algunos temas de ahora son buenos, lo admito —dijo Sasuke—. No sé. Creo que es una cuestión de gustos personales.

El tema terminó y ambos se quedaron de pie en la pista, como esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente. De pronto, el ritmo lento y melódico de una balada de amor, muy moderna, llegó a sus oídos. Con cierto nerviosismo, cada uno retrocedió un paso.

—Bueno, fue muy divertido —dijo ella—. Pero…

—Espera un segundo —le cortó Sasuke—. Aquí llega Itachi.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Sakura.

—Nuestra apuesta, ¿recuerdas? La condición era traer una chica. Una chica que saliera de verdad conmigo —aclaró, inquieto.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Se supone que tiene que haber un tono romántico, ¿cierto? Tal vez esto ayude. —Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de él y lo miró a los ojos. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de lo bien que Sasuke le había arreglado a Poroto.

Sasuke parecía realmente impactado. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Se desplazaban con lentitud por la pista, meneándose al ritmo de aquella melodía tan romántica. Ella no intentó apartarlo. Lo miró y él le sonrió. Se dejó llevar por la música y experimentó un impulso casi incontenible por besarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

La canción terminó pero ella permaneció allí, abrazando a Sasuke.

"Aguarda un momento —pensó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Dio un paso atrás.

—Ah… creo que necesito ir a sentarme —dijo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke anunciaba:

—Todavía no he probado bocado. —Ambos rieron nerviosos.

Cuando salían de la pista, Sasuke hizo un ademán a una muchacha que estaba sentada a una mesa.

—Tengo que ir a saludar a mi prima Shizune —explicó a Sakura—. Me reuniré contigo junto a la mesa de comidas, ¿de acuerdo? —Se fue muy deprisa y Sakura se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, observando a su compañero que abrazaba a la prima. Ojala le hubiera propuesto presentársela.

"¿Por qué me la habría presentado? —reflexionó—. Después de todo, solo fingimos ser pareja."

Claro que, mientras bailaban, la fantasía pareció muy real.

"Vaya que esto de la boda me está afectando."

Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de comidas. Allí estaban Itachi y Hikari, haciendo cola.

—La novia de Sasuke, ¿eh? Te deja sola mientras conversa con Shizune —dijo Itachi cuando Sakura se les acercó—. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros no te abandonaremos. Ah, a propósito, te presento a Hikari.

—Hola —la saludó Sakura —, mucho gusto. —Le sonrió, al tiempo que se preguntaba si esa chica no se encontraría en la misma situación que ella. ¿También Itachi habría reparado su auto?

¿Sería así como los primos Uchiha conseguían chicas para salir?

La idea la hizo sonreír. Tomó un plato y se puso en la fila con Itachi y Hikari. Seleccionó unos pancitos, algunas tajadas de pechuga de pavo y, como guarnición, una ensalada de pastas frías. Casi había llegado al final de la fila cuando uno de los camareros colocó una bandeja con empanaditas de carne y verdura en un horno situado frente a ella.

— ¿Desea una, señorita… Sakura? —preguntó el camarero.

Sakura por poco dejó caer el plato al piso.

— ¿Sasori? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?


	8. Chapter 8

Sieeempre se me olvida aclarar que la historia no es mia lamentablemente, xD HAHAH es una adaptacion de Catherine Clarck. saludosss :*

Capitulo 8

— ¿No sabías que trabajo para una empresa de servicios de comida para fiestas? —Sasori miró su extravagante camisa blanca con volados y su chaqueta negra. —Esta ropa me mata, pero el dinero que me pagan no está nada mal.

—Ah, sí, claro. —Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba a percatarse del horror de lo que acababa de suceder… de lo que aun sucedía. —Trabajas para una empresa de servicios de comida. Comprendo.

—Sí. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? —preguntó Sasori.

"No me preguntes eso. Por favor, no me lo preguntes", imploraba ella en silencio.

—Pensé que estarías en el partido de béisbol como todo el mundo- continuó Sasori mientras acomodaba la bandeja dentro del horno.

—Yo también —respondió ella por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Sólo que…. Yo también pensé que podría ir- contestó- pero al último momento mis padres me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí. Uno de esos compromisos familiares.

— ¿De modo que eres parienta de los novios? —Preguntó Sasori.

— ¡Oh, no! —Sakura apoyo su plató sobre la mesa, horrorizada. Itachi le dirigió una mirada extraña y ella le volvió la espalda. —En absoluto. Es que…. Bueno mi padre trabaja con… el padre del novio. O con su amigo. O algo por el estilo. No lo sé —Prosiguió—. Pero por algún motivo tuvimos que venir.

— ¿Y dónde está el resto de la familia? —Preguntó Sasori.

Sakura agitó el tenedor en el aire.

—Por allí. Sólo mis padres han venido… yo tenía que escaparme de la mesa y…. venir a comer algo. — Miró la comida que había colocado en el plato; de repente le pareció suficiente como para alimentar a un regimiento. Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Sasori

¡Qué vergüenza!

—Qué forma más aburrida de pasar la tarde, ¿verdad? —Comentó Sasori—. Me refiero a tener que estar con tus padres todo el rato.

"No tienes idea" pensó Sakura, que al fin logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bueno debo regresar a la cocina —anunció Sasori—. Hasta luego.

—Sí —Contestó ella—. Tal vez después podamos….

— ¡He vuelto! —Interrumpió Sasuke, tocando el brazo de Sakura—. Lamento haberte dejado sola. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está la comida? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Sakura se volvió con lentitud hacia Sasuke, sofocando el impulso casi irrefrenable de patearle la canilla. El muy descarado mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una expresión de absoluta felicidad al verla.

Sakura no podía creer que menos de 5 minutos atrás hubiera querido besarle Si ni siquiera le gustaba. Él solo salía con ella para ganar una apuesta. Y ahora esa maldita apuesta estaba arruinándole la vida…. ¡Su oportunidad con Sasori!

— ¿De modo que éste es tu padre? —Preguntó Sasori, mirándola con escepticismo—. Dijiste que habías venido a esta fiesta con ellos.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió Sakura, colorada hasta las orejas. Trató de adoptar un aire de indiferencia. En vano. —Bueno eh…

—Soy Sasuke, su novio —interrumpió él—. Creo que te conozco de la escuela, ¿no?

—Me llamo Sasori. Entonces te estás divirtiendo mucho, ¿verdad, Sakura?

"Estaba —corrigió ella en silencio—. Pero ahora soy la mujer más desgraciada del mundo"

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había permitido divertirse, para empezar.

—Bastante. —Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, será mejor que siga trabajando —dijo Sasori.

Sakura sonrió.

—Hasta el lunes. —Deseó desesperadamente encontrar la manera de explicarle a Sasori que en realidad no era novia de Sasuke. Pero el muchacho desapareció antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

— ¿Y? ¿Me has echado de menos? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras acomodaba una generosa cucharada de ensalada de frutas en su plato.

—Oh, no te imaginas cuánto. —Recordó un póster que había visto una vez en el escaparate de una tienda, que decía: "¿Cómo puedo echarte de menos sí nunca te vas?".

* * *

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke al final de la tarde.

—No lo sé. Supongo que tendremos que inventar otra apuesta.

—Ya lo sé, ¿Pero sobre qué? Porque ya hemos demostrado que los dos podemos conseguir chicas.

"De un modo u otro", pensó Sasuke.

—¿Itachi? Tengo que irme. —Hikari apareció por detrás de Itachi y le golpeo el hombro. — Bien, ¿Cuándo vas a darme la ent…..?

—Anda, yo te llevaré a tu casa. —Interrumpió Itachi.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien. ¿Pero cuándo vas a darme la …?

— ¡Hasta luego! —Exclamo Itachi.

Sasuke lo tomó del hombro.

—No huyas tan pronto. ¿De que hablaba Hikari?

—Ya no puede perder más tiempo. ¿No es cierto que debes irte, Hikari? —Itachi casi la empujaba hacia el auto—. Hablare más tarde contigo, Sasuke. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte, Sakura! — Gritó por encima del hombro.

Sasuke salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

— ¿Sabes, Itachi? No me contaste cómo hiciste para conseguir a esta chica. —Dijo en voz baja—. ¿Te importa que se divulgue alguno de tus secretos?

—Lo lamento, amigo… estamos muy retrasados.

—Bien, ¿Qué haremos con la apuesta? —preguntó Sasuke mientras perseguía a su primo alrededor del auto.

— ¿Qué tal doble o nada? —preguntó Itachi.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Sasuke—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta fue la salida numero uno. Veamos si puedes salir dos veces con Sakura —desafió Itachi — ¿Qué dices?

—Hecho. No hay problema. De todas maneras, teníamos pensado salir muy pronto.

— ¿De verdad? Qué curioso. No parece que se lleven muy bien. Quiero decir… no tienen nada en común. No te ofendas, pero es hermosa —agregó Itachi.

— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿No has visto bailando juntos?

—Si una vez. De todas maneras, si yo no logro volver a salir con Hikari, tendré que ir a ese crucero con tía Margaret. Pero si eres tú el que no consigue la segunda cita, entonces deberás ocupar mi lugar.

Sasuke lo pensó durante un momento. No sabía cómo haría para convencer a Sakura de salir otra vez. Por obra de algún milagro, sin duda. Pero era evidente que Itrachi le había prometido algo a Hikari a cambio de que aceptara acompañarlo al casamiento. Le pareció oírla decir algo sobre unas entradas. Por lo tanto, tampoco era muy factible que Itachi la convenciera.

—La tía Margaret nos ha invitado a los dos a comer asado en su casa el próximo sábado. Que sea esa la segunda cita en cuestión. Así ambos tendremos la certeza de que las cosas son legítimas —Propuso Itachi.

—De acuerdo. Trato hecho. —Confirmó Sasuke.

—Genial. Te hablare mañana. —Se despidió Itachi mientras se subía al auto—. Buena suerte.

—No la necesitaré, pero gracias. —Contestó Sasuke. Observó como se alejaba Itachi en compañía de Hikari y luego volvió la vista atrás.

Sakura había quedado sola en el jardín, esperándolo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No hacía más que echarse el cabello hacia atrás, con rabia, evidente síntoma que estaba hecha una furia.

Sasuke sabía que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: empezar las negociaciones. Y encomendarse al Señor. ¿Con que cara iba a pedirle a Sakura que saliera con él por segunda vez?

Ya había cumplido con su parte del trato. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. Había invertido doce horas de trabajo arreglando al famoso Poroto, y hasta el momento ella solo había pasado cuatro con él. ¿Qué tal si le reclamaba un saldo de por lo menos otras cuatro horas más?

—Sí, claro. —Se burló ella entre risas—. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Sasuke Uchiha? —No podía creer que hubiera tenido la desfachatez de pretender otra salida. De ninguna manera. Tenía una vida propia y Sasuke no encuadraba en ella… en especial de haber arruinado su futuro con Sasori Akasuna.

—Mira, todo ha sido muy divertido, pero dudo que vuelva a salir contigo una segunda vez —le dijo—. No obstante, te agradezco que me hayas reparado el auto. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Sasuke ni se inmutó.

"Oh, no —pensó ella—. ¡Otra vez!"

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se repetía el mismo episodio: salía un chico por primera vez y después se echaba todo a perder cuándo ella trataba de decirle adiós para siempre.

— ¿Qué estas esperando?—Preguntó Sakura.

—En realidad nada. Es que siempre olvido preguntármelo. Quiero decir el que calla otorga, pero de todos modos… ¿Tu padre ha notado alguna diferencia en el auto? —Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura vacilo.

— ¿Y bien?

—No.

—Entonces supongo que me debes otra cita —Anunció con toda serenidad.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una extorsión?

—Se denomina lógica —Contestó—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado ese término? ¿L-Ó-G-I-C-A?

—Mi lógica escribe N-O. —replicó ella—. No entiendo por qué te debo una segunda cita, a menos que, por supuesto, estés pensando en arreglarme el auto por segunda vez. Porque, en lo que respecta a mí, he cumplido con mi parte de lo pactado.

—Solo escúchame un segundo —imploró Sasuke —se trata de una nueva apuesta. Necesito salir una segunda vez contigo para ganar. Por favor. De veras es muy importante —Sasuke parecía auténticamente desesperado.

Sakura suspiró

—Tal vez te ayude si me explicas que esta historia de las apuestas.

De reojo, Sakura alcanzó a percibir una figura desdibujada, en tonos de lila y anaranjado, que se aproximaba a ellos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡No se marchen antes de que les tome una fotografía! —La tía Margaret venía muy apurada a su encuentro, con una enorme cámara fotográfica colgada al cuello.

Sasuke miro a Sakura con expresión de angustia. Sakura meneó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el suelo; no se hallaba de humor para gentilezas. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a su casa, ducharse, cambiarse y salir con sus amigos. Y no porque la tarde hubiera sido caótica. Para ser franca, se había divertido…. Al menos, hasta que se encontró con Sasori en la mesa de comidas.

—Sakura, Sasuke, me sentiría muy triste si no pudiera tomarle una fotografía juntos, tan bien vestidos —dijo la tía—. ¿Por qué no se para allí, junto a ese árbol tan bonito? —Tomo la mano de Sakura. — ¿Te divertiste querida?

—Increíblemente. —Masculló la chica entre dientes—. Jamás había imaginado lo mucho que me divertiría en esta fiesta. —Dirigió una sonrisa a la tía de Sasuke.

—Muy bien. Acérquense más —Indicó tía Margaret—. Más juntitos —Esperó un momento.

Sasuke estaba de pie al lado del tronco; Sakura, exactamente en el lado opuesto. —Ándale Sasuke acércate a ella y rodéale los hombros con el brazo —Insistió Margaret.

Sasuke avanzo unos pasos hacia Sakura. Ella también acorto la distancia, pues supuso que si no terminaba con todo aquello de una vez la sorprendería la noche debajo de este maldito árbol mientras la tía Margaret esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para tomar su dichosa foto.

—Ahora, abrácense —indicó la mujer—. Un beso para la cámara por favor.

—Tía Margaret, nosotros no somos los novios —protestó Sasuke—. Creo que nos has confundido con Sai y Tayuya. Nadie querrá una foto nuestra.

—Chicos, confíen en mí: siempre querrán recordar este día.

"Confíen en mí: ¡se equivoca!" pensó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke. Sin embargo tenía la certeza de que, para poder marcharse tenía que darle el gusto a la tía Margaret.

De muy buen talante, Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—No será más que un segundo —murmuró entre dientes—. Dale el gusto, por favor.

—Ahora un beso bien romántico para la cámara. —urgió tía Margaret.

Sakura miró a Sasuke de reojo. El también la miraba del mismo modo y la situación la hizo tentar de risa.

—Qué buena pareja formamos, ¿no crees?

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sé que una de tus reglas establecía que los besos quedaban excluidos del trato, pero me temo que en este caso tendremos que hacer una excepción.

Sakura no sabía si quería besarlo o no. Cuando estuvieron bailando en la pista y él la estrechaba con fuerza, nada la habría hecho más feliz. Y ahora que se encontraban tan juntos otra vez, ya había olvidado el motivo por el que habían discutido pocos minutos antes. En ese momento solo le importaba el negro profundo de sus ojos y el modo en que la miraba.

—Las reglas se hacen para ser violadas, ¿verdad? —Dijo.

Sasuke se aproximo aún más y ella se puso en puntas de pie para unir sus labios en un beso.

Apenas le rozó la boca y el momento fue muy especial…. Hasta que la tía Margaret gritó:

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Listo!.

Sasuke le quitó el brazo de los hombros antes de que Sakura pudiera dejar de sonreír para la cámara. Se pregunta por qué. ¿No le habría gustado estar tan cerca? En apariencia, también él deseaba besarla.

—Sacare copias. Bien. Supongo que Sasuke ya te habrá contado lo del asado del próximo fin de semana en mi casa —dijo tía Margaret—. Estoy ansiosa por poder conversar más contigo entonces, Sakura.

— ¿Un asado? —masculló la chica entre dientes, todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder, o por lo que casi acababa de suceder entre ella y Sasuke. La reacción de él frente "casi beso" la confundía. Justo en el momento en que estaban por besarse de verdad, Sasuke se echó para atrás. ¿Habría sido por la interrupción de la tía? ¿Habría estado una excusa para salir de la situación lo antes posible? ¡Como se atrevía! ¡Debería considerarse dichoso por el solo hecho de que Sakura le hubiera permitido besarla en la mejilla!

—Ah, este Sasuke siempre espera hasta el último momento para decir las cosas. De todas maneras, estás invitada. Hasta entonces. ¡Cuídate! – Tía Margaret se marcho para tomar otras fotografías a los invitados que comenzaban a retirarse.

Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke.

— ¿Es por eso que debo volver a salir contigo? ¿Por el asado de tía Margaret?

—No exactamente —respondió Sasuke con cierta timidez—. Preguntaste por la respuesta. Bueno ya sabes que tenía que conseguirme una "novia" para traer al casamiento. Pero como Itachi también consiguió una chica, estamos empatados. Y ahora debemos desempatar. Por eso necesito una segunda salida.

—Tal vez deberías invitar a otra —sugirió Sakura. Estaba harta que la tratara como una ficha de casino. Por otra parte, no le había gustado que le despreciara un beso, aunque sólo hubiera sido para una cámara fotográfica.

Sentía algo por Sasuke (de otro modo, jamás lo habría besado, con apuesta o sin ella) pero al parecer, para él todo eso no era más que una representación teatral.

—Discutamos el tema en el auto —dijo él.

—Te refieres a la camioneta de remolque, ¿verdad? —corrigió ella.

—Sí —Sasuke sonrió. Se encaminaron hacia la camioneta, subieron y Sasuke encendió el motor. Lentamente se retiro del estacionamiento y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

—De modo que esta apuesta… Bueno en resumen, no puedo llevar a otra chica. Tienes que ir tú —explicó Sasuke—. Y la razón por la que jugamos esta apuesta no es nada turbio, te lo juro. Veras: ni Itachi ni yo deseamos ir de vacaciones con tía Margaret, que está muy ansiosa por hacer un crucero con destino a Alaska. Y el que pierda la apuesta tendrá que acompañarla. Debes ayudarme a ganar.

— ¿Un crucero a Alaska? ¿Un crucero? Ah, eso sí que es un asunto de vida o muerte —se burló ella.

— ¿Te imaginas pasar una semana entera con la tía? Me volvería loco —dijo Sasuke—. Vamos Sakura, tienes que admitir sería una verdadera tragedia. Ya has hablado con ella… ¡Imagina lo que sería!

—No. Ni quiero imaginármelo. Lo único que sé es que tendrás que buscarte a otra para que te ayude a salvarte de esas vacaciones entre témpanos de hielo —aclaro Sakura—. ¡Ni cuentes conmigo! —No estaba de humor pasar otra tarde fingiendo bailes y besos para los presentes.

—Lo único que yo sé es que sí el próximo martes tu padre recibe la factura de Centro del Automotor Uchiha en concepto de reparaciones, no volverás a salir de tu casa en toda tu vida — replicó Sasuke.

— ¡Ah, que bonito! Estas amenazándome.

— ¡NO! —Sasuke tomó una curva a toda velocidad—. Solo te digo que trabaje como loco en tu auto, mejor dicho, en el auto de tu padre. Por lo tanto, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme un poquito más.

—Ya te he acompañado a la fiesta de casamiento. He bailado contigo. Te he besado….

—Apenas —la interrumpió.

Sakura lo miró furiosa. ¡Ni siquiera sabía besar!

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Empiezo a desear que hubieras destrozado a Poroto, en lugar de arreglarlo!

—Lo mismo digo…. ¡Pero contigo adentro! —Gruñó Sasuke mientras estacionaba la camioneta frente a la puerta de su casa.

Sakura abrió la puerta con violencia y bajó de un salto al pavimento. Por poco se torció el tobillo.

—Decídete, Sasuke. ¿Me quieres muerta o prefieres que salga contigo otra vez?

Sakura dio un fuerte portazo a la camioneta y Sasuke arrancó, haciendo chillar los neumáticos al doblar en la primera esquina.


	9. Chapter 9

Es una adaptación del libro "El día que lo conocí" Catherine Clark.

Capitulo 9

Cuando Sakura se despertó el lunes por la mañana, se sentía totalmente renovada. Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas. Era un espléndido día de sol.

Ojala estuviera tan cálido como parecía. Adoraba la primavera.

La noche anterior se había divertido mucho. Había ido a comer pizza con seis amigas y luego a ver una película. Hacía mucho que no se reía tanto.

"Fue tan bueno que casi me hizo olvidar la extraña salida con Sasuke Uchiha", pensó.

Pero ahora todo volvía a su mente con sorprendente nitidez: tía Margaret con su cámara; Sasori junto a la mesa de comidas; Sasuke, tan grosero como siempre, besándola e invitándola a salir por segunda vez. Sakura no podía creer que hubiera besado a Sasuke. Odiaba reconocer que en realidad le había gustado… a pesar de que sólo había sido un instante y de que después él había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y ahora no tenía modo de salvarse del asado del domingo en casa de la tía Margaret. Sasuke le llevaba una injusta desventaja.

Por otra parte, suponía que él tenía razón: tal vez le debía mucho más que una salida por el trabajo que había hecho con Poroto. ¿Pero dos sábados seguidos? Sakura temía que sus amigos pudieran olvidarla si volvía a faltar a las actividades sociales de fin de semana.

Tal vez lograra negociar con Sasuke, convencerlo de que, en lugar de un almuerzo, fuera un desayuno de última hora. Café y rosquillas.

Se puso una bata sobre el piyama y bajó a la cocina, a desayunar. Su padre se hallaba sentado a la mesa, solo.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —le preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Se fue temprano porque tenía que trabajar en su oficina —respondió el señor Haruno—. Ya sabes cómo son los lunes a la mañana.

Sakura se sirvió un recipiente de cereales. Su madre tenía fama de trabajar en los momentos en que la mayoría de la gente solía descansar. No trabajaba todo el tiempo; sólo escogía los momentos más extraños. Siempre decía que así se concentraba mejor.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú? —preguntó Sakura.

El hombre limpió una gota de café que se había derramado sobre la mesa.

—Estuve dando vueltas por el garaje. Y luego decidí lavar el auto. —Hizo una pausa.

Sakura sintió que los copos de maíz se le quedaban pegados en la garganta.

—Ah —murmuró, mirándolo con nerviosismo.

—Y mientras estaba lavándolo, se me ocurrió algo —continuó—. Algo que me gustaría conversar contigo.

"Oh, no. Se dio cuenta."

Se esforzó por conservar la calma y actuar con naturalidad.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es un tema serio. ¿Estás bien despierta? —El señor Haruno jugueteaba con una rebanada de pan que estaba junto a la tostadora y acomodaba una pila de servilletas.

"Está tan enojado que ni siquiera puede mirarme —pensaba Sakura, estremeciéndose—. Va a decirme que lo he decepcionado por completo, que he hecho añicos toda la confianza que había depositado en mí. Y me merezco todo eso y mucho más."

—Sí, estoy bien despierta —respondió Sakura—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Del auto. —Se volvió hacia ella y le clavó la mirada, con expresión implacable.

La cuchara que Sakura sostenía en la mano empezó a temblar. Tenía los nervios tan crispados que casi no podía respirar. Ese estúpido Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora ni loco conseguiría una segunda salida con ella. De hecho, sería él quien quedaría en deuda. Tal vez podría visitarla mientras estuviera confinada.

— ¿Qué pasa con el auto?

—Quiero que repasemos las reglas. Como ya sabes, ahora que tienes licencia para conducir, puede usar los autos de la casa, pero debes pedirnos permiso cada vez que lo hagas. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto —respondió Sakura con lentitud.

—Y por eso hemos necesitado cierto tiempo, para acostumbrarnos a la idea de que a partir de ahora podrás conducir sola. Porque queríamos que aprendieras que eso es un privilegio y no un derecho, ¿correcto? —prosiguió el padre—. ¿Hasta ahora todo claro?

Sakura asintió.

—Claro como… buen, claro —dijo.

"Tan claro como estará mi agenda, libre de todo compromiso, una vez que me sentencie a perpetua."

—Bien. A partir de hoy todo será diferente —anunció el señor Haruno. Enroscó la tapa de un frasco de mermelada y lo deslizó sobre la mesa, en dirección a su hija.

La chica detuvo el frasco justo antes de que chocara contra su recipiente de cereales. Miró al padre. Ojala lo dijera todo de una vez. Ya no podía soportar esa interminable tortura verbal.

—Mira, papá, sé que he cometido un grave er… —comenzó.

—Tu madre y yo hemos pensado en hacerte una propuesta —dijo él al mismo tiempo.

—Continúa —urgió Sakura.

—No, habla tú —dijo él.

—No. Tú primero —insistió ella.

"¡Casi me traicioné!"

—Este verano necesitarás un auto para ir a trabajar —empezó—. El club campestre queda a más de ocho kilómetros de aquí y no quiero que vengas en bicicleta sola de noche.

—Ajá.

—De modo que aquí va la propuesta: los tres nos sentaremos a elaborar un presupuesto. Tú tendrás que poner la mitad de lo que ganes, y nosotros te daremos el resto para que puedas comprarte un auto usado. Nada caro; algo funcional. Tal vez no sea bonito pero cumplirá perfectamente con el objetivo; los gastos de seguro serán bajos.

Sakura tuvo la vaga sensación de que su padre había terminado de hablar y esperaba su respuesta, pero estaba tan atónita que no podía hablar. Se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Estaba proponiéndole ayuda para comprar un auto? ¿Después de lo que ella había hecho? ¿Todo aquello era real?

— ¿Sakura? Te veo decepcionada. Sé que habrías preferido un convertible, pero éste sólo será tu primer auto. Ya cambiarás por algo mejor —prometió el padre—. Lo que te propongo significa que durante este verano y tu último año de escuela tendrás vehículo propio. ¿No te parece una buena noticia?

Sakura meneó la cabeza, tratando de salir del trance.

— ¡Es una noticia excelente, papá! —dijo por fin—. Es sólo que… jamás esperé algo así. Qué sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No esperabas un BMW? —Su padre sonrió.

— ¡No! —gritó Sakura—. No esperaba nada. Ha sido un gesto maravilloso por parte de ustedes. Me he quedado si palabras, eso es todo.

¡Qué noticia fantástica! Dentro de dos meses tendría un auto propio. Tal vez, en menos tiempo. Ya no tendría que pedir que la llevaran de aquí para allá, ni ir al centro comercial en bicicleta… Sasuke le había contado que su padre vendía autos usados, en un predio que lindaba con el taller. Si lo trataba con amabilidad, ¡tal vez lograra convencerlo de que le hiciera una rebaja en algún auto que le gustara de verdad!

—Bien. Creo que nos has demostrado ser una chica responsable —dijo el señor Haruno—. Y contamos con que continúes de ese modo.

—Sí, claro —prometió Sakura—. Puedes confiar en mí.

"No siempre, pero casi", agregó para sí.

* * *

— ¿Tus padres van a regalarte un auto? —Ino se echó a reír. —¿Es una ironía a qué?

—Es más que una ironía; es algo excelente —comentó Sakura, entusiasmada—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sakura e Ino iban camino a una reunión del personal del periódico estudiantil, que tendría lugar ese lunes por la tarde. Sakura había empezado trabajar para el periódico hacía unas semanas, con la esperanza de que la designaran editora para el último año del secundario. Escribir no era una de sus habilidades, pero trabajaba en la página de actividades estudiantiles, donde tenía que redactar varios artículos cortos. Las notas serias quedaban a cargo de otros.

—En realidad, no. Siempre supe que eras una chica con suerte, pero esto es casi una ridiculez —dijo Ino, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de redacción—. Ahora, si consideramos la mala suerte de haber tenido que aceptar una salida con Sasuke Uchiha, bueno, quedas a mano.

—Shhh —le advirtió Sakura—. Me habías prometido guardar el secreto.

—Sakura. Justo la persona con quien necesitaba hablar —interrumpió Shino Aburame, editor de crónicas especiales del periódico. Parecía el típico periodista: menudo, con anteojos ovalados con marco de metal, invariablemente despeinado y siempre vestido con camisas Oxford y jeans.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio.

—Hay una actividad sobre la que me gustaría que escribieras un artículo —respondió al tiempo que revolvía unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Lo necesito para hoy, así podremos publicarlo en la edición de esta semana.

—Claro —respondió Sakura—. No hay problema. ¿Qué actividad es?

—Sabes que aquí existe un club del automotor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shino.

Sakura extrajo de su bolso un pequeño anotador y tomó un bolígrafo del portalápices que Shino tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Dame los detalles.

Shino consultó una hoja de papel.

—Serán los auspiciantes de un lavadero de autos en la vieja estación de bomberos que está en Monroe. Y las recaudaciones se destinarán para las investigaciones sobre EM.

—EM. ¿Esclerosis Múltiple? —preguntó Sakura.

Shino asintió.

—Sí. ¿Entonces crees que podrás escribir algo y tenerlo listo para primera hora de mañana?

—Claro. Después de nuestra reunión pasaré por la oficina del señor McDuff y le hablaré al respecto —dijo Sakura—. Gracias por habérmela asignado. —Cuantas más notas le encomendaran, mayores sus posibilidades de que le otorgaran el puesto para el año siguiente.

—En realidad, aquí dice que tendrías que hablar con el organizador del encuentro. Que es…—Shino leyó el papel. —Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijo.

— ¿Quién?

—Tienes que hablar con Sasuke Uchiha. Aquí dice que podrás localizarlo en el club del automotor, ya sabes, esta tarde. Esto me ha llegado hoy —explicó Shino—. ¿De acuerdo, Sakura?

¿Sasuke Uchiha era el organizador de ese encuentro para recaudar fondos?

"No parece que fuera la misma persona", pensó Sakura.

Comenzaba a preguntarse qué otras sorpresas se habría guardado Sasuke. Si llegaba a conocerlo mejor, quizás aprendiera a llevarse mejor con él.

"Pon los pies sobre la tierra —se dijo—. Después de esta entrevista y del asado del sábado, no querrás volver a ver a este tipo, igual que antes."

* * *

Sasuke se quedó petrificado cuando vio que Sakura avanzaba por el piso de cemento del garaje de la escuela, en dirección a él.

"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?", se preguntó.

Durante todo el día había implorado no verla, después de la discusión que habían tenido el sábado anterior. Sasuke odiaba los enfrentamientos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Pedirle que volviera a salir con él entraba perfectamente en los límites de lo razonable.

Pero por la reacción de Sakura era evidente que prefería lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas antes que pasar un segundo más a su lado.

Lo que lo incomodaba aún más era el hecho de que la pelea se originó por el beso. Se había alegrado de que tía Margaret los hubiera interrumpido.

¿Besar a Sakura Haruno?

Casi no había besado a ninguna otra chica; la última vez había sido en ese campamento de verano, cuando tenía doce años. Y estaba tan nervioso, tan temeroso de besar mal a Sakura, que se echó atrás la primera oportunidad que se le presentó.

Sakura se habría mofado hasta el cansancio si hubiera resultado un fiasco para besar.

Ella se acercó y Sasuke fingió estar acomodando una caja de herramientas. De repente se apoderó de él una abrumadora timidez.

— ¿Sasuke? —dijo Sakura con voz suave.

Él se volvió, se apoyó contra el mostrador y, muy nervioso, se limpió las manos en un trapo.

—Hola —la saludó.

—Hola. —Sonrió y miró alrededor. —De modo que aquí pasas gran parte del tiempo, ¿eh?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Sólo los lunes y miércoles por la tarde. —Sakura le hablaba con amabilidad y simpatía, pero Sasuke desconfiaba de esa actitud. Volver a verla no le resultaba tan nefasto como había pensado; por el contrario, era como salir a campo abierto, a la intemperie, luego de una fuerte tormenta, cuando el viento amaina y las aves empiezan a trinar otra vez.

—Sasuke, debo volver a elogiarte —comenzó Sakura—. Mi padre lavó el auto, lo enceró y no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

—Bien —respondió él—. Me alegro.

—Yo también. No sabes cuánto. Además, mis padres van a ayudarme para que pueda comprar un auto de segunda mano dentro de un par de meses. Gracias a ti, tengo mi prontuario completamente limpio. Por lo tanto he decidido que te debo otra salida. —Se encogió de hombros. —Siempre y cuando sea lo que tú deseas, claro.

Sasuke sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto! Justamente recién estaba imaginándome a bordo de ese barco, jugando tejo de cubierta con un grupo de viejas.

—Bien. ¿Pasarás a buscarme el sábado para ir al asado de tía Margaret, entonces? —preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu auto nuevo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Oh, pasará un tiempo hasta que lo compre —respondió ella—. Tal vez recién a comienzos del verano. He pensado que a lo mejor podría comprárselo a tu padre. ¿Crees que me haría un descuento?

—No hay problema. Tenemos precios especiales para las chicas que aceptan ser damas de compañía en las fiestas de casamiento. Ojala yo pudiera comprarme uno.

— ¿No tienes auto? —preguntó ella.

—No. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

—No lo sé. Creí que, como tu padre arregla autos, tal vez tendrías acceso a los que están en el taller.

—Bueno, para ser franco, nuestra política es devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños una vez reparados —comentó Sasuke.

Sakura se echó a reír.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero pensé que si alguien se demoraba en pasar a retirarlo, tal vez tú tendría permiso para usarlo.

—Nunca se tiene tanta suerte —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría de verdad? Un auto como el de tu padre. Es un vehículo genial. Me encantó conducirlo, aunque sólo haya sido por tres o cuatro kilómetros, para llevarlo a tu casa.

—Cambiando de tema, estaba buscándote por dos razones —prosiguió Sakura—. Primero, porque quería comunicarte que podré ir contigo el sábado, y segundo porque trabajo para el Herald y estamos haciendo una nota para el lavadero de autos, que saldrá este fin de semana. Me dijeron que debía hablar contigo.

— ¿Trabajas para el Herald?

—Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? —preguntó Sakura—. Sé que no me destaco en la clase de castellano, pero…

—No, no lo dije por eso —explicó Sasuke—. Es sólo que… ¿En qué no participas en la escuela? Administras el consejo estudiantil, eres porrista, escribes en el periódico, conoces a la mitad del alumnado…

—A dos tercios, en realidad —corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, a dos tercios. En cambio, yo creo que no conozco ni a más de diez personas, en total. Lo único que te falta decirme es que practicas deportes en las tres temporadas y que eres presidenta del club de backgammon. No es cierto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No. En realidad, es el club de francés. Y sólo soy la secretaria —aclaró Sakura.

—C'est dommage —comentó Sasuke.

— ¿Hablas francés? Vaya. ¡Eso sí que me sorprende! ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto en la clase?

—Porque existe más de un turno, Sakura —señaló Sasuke meneando la cabeza.

"El Mega-Ego ha regresado."

No le sorprendía que la chica pensara que el único turno que existía era el de ella.

—Cierto. Bien, vayamos a lo nuestro. —Limpió un banco de metal, tomó asiento y extrajo un anotador rosado de su bolso.

A Sasuke le resultaba muy difícil tomar en serio a una persona que usara un anotador rosado.

La observó garabatear algunas notas en la parte superior de la hoja. Notó que el esmalte de sus uñas combinaban con el tono del anotador. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan armoniosa en su vida. Miró sus zapatillas, con los cordones desatados, y el dobladillo deshilachado de su overol desteñido.

No. Decididamente no tenían nada en común.

—Háblame sobre el lavadero de autos —le pidió—. ¿El dinero que recaudan va destinado a la investigación sobre EM?

Sasuke asintió.

—Correcto. —Dio a Sakura todos los detalles, que ella anotó.

— ¿Podrías hacer un artículo importante sobre esto? Quiero que venga mucha gente.

—Lo intentaré —respondió ella—, pero no tengo tanta influencia. Si me das más detalles, tal vez pueda estirarlo al máximo. Por ejemplo, ¿de quién fue la idea?

—Mía —contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Y por qué se eligió la fundación de EM en particular? ¿Por qué no otra causa?

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en ella. Sin embargo, algo le decía que sí.

—Mi madre tiene EM. Desde que se la diagnosticaron, he tomado conciencia de lo horrible que se esa enfermedad y de que hay muchas personas que la padecen.

Sakura no pudo responder enseguida. Tampoco anotó nada.

—Oh, Sasuke. No tenía idea.

—Sí. En realidad ésa fue la razón por la que me retrasé cuando pasé a buscarte para ir a la boda —explicó él—. Mi madre tiene muchos problemas de equilibrio y ese día en particular la situación se presentaba peor que nunca. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, ya vestida para ir al casamiento, y de repente se cayó. Parece una tontería, pero mamá sabe que irá de mal en peor. A veces se deprime mucho. Bueno, por esa razón no asistió al casamiento.

—No me imagino cómo se vive en un entorno así —dijo Sakura—. Debe de ser muy difícil para tu padre… y para ti. Dificilísimo.

Sasuke no esperaba una respuesta tan comprensiva. Carraspeó.

—Entonces, ¿crees que tienes los datos suficientes para la nota? —preguntó—. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a redactar el artículo. No me demoraré más de dos minutos en armarlo.

Sakura se puso de pie, cerró el anotador y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Me creo capaz de escribir mis artículos. Muchas gracias. Claro que, en lugar de dos minutos, tal vez demore dos horas, porque no soy un genio como tú. Mis calificaciones en los ensayos no pasan de una "B", a diferencia de los tuyos, que se convierten en el ejemplo para que todos los lean. Sin embargo, creo que puedo arreglarme con esto.

—Sakura, no quise insinuar que no pudieras —se disculpó Sasuke—. Sólo pensé que tal vez yo…

—Escuché lo que dijiste y comprendo tus intenciones. Presumes que no haré un buen trabajo—lo acusó—. Bueno, te demostraré lo contrario. Y las multitudes se agolparán en este garaje para que les laves el auto. Hasta pediré a mis padres que vengan, porque me parece importante. Pero ni se te ocurra darme instrucciones respecto de cómo debo escribir mi artículo.

—Hoy estamos un poco susceptibles, ¿no? —comentó Sasuke. Lo único que quería era ayudarla… ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

—No es ésa la palabra. Yo diría ofensivos y groseros. —Sakura dio media vuelta y se marchó del garaje.

—Te veré el sábado, ¿verdad? —Gritó Sasuke a sus espaldas—. ¿Sakura?

* * *

Gracias por leer :D!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

— ¿Dónde está la camioneta? —preguntó Sakura mientras subía a una furgoneta pequeña, color verde—. No sé si podré sentarme en un asiento tan limpio. ¿De quién es?

—Disculpa. Es de tía Margaret. Detesto conducir este vehículo tanto como tú la camioneta de remolque —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Es posible? —bromeó ella.

—Hablo en serio. Odio las furgonetas pequeñas —reconoció él—. En este mismo momento juro solemnemente que jamás me compraré una, que jamás seré amigo de alguien que tenga una y que jamás…

—Espera un momento. ¿Quieres decir que si mi auto usado resulta ser una furgoneta pequeña vas a abandonarme?

—Sin lugar a dudas. Pasarías a la historia.

Sakura sonrió. Una semana atrás se habría emocionado ante semejante noticia: si de Sasuke quieres librarte, una furgoneta debes comprarte.

Ahora sólo le resultaba divertido.

Sabía que tendría que estar furiosa con él, por haberse comportado como un sabelotodo en el garaje de la escuela, pero ahora le parecía insignificante. Había decidido sacarle el jugo a esa tarde, mientras estuviera en su compañía. No bien la dejara de regreso en su casa por la noche, el pacto habría llegado a su fin de forma oficial.

—Tienes tus principios, ¿no? Prohibida la música de esta década, prohibidas las furgonetas pequeñas…

—Tengo principios que ni siquiera imaginas. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes reglas propias para vivir?

Sakura tamborileó con los dedos sobre los apoyabrazos del asiento.

—No estoy segura de poder enumerarlas todas. Tengo tantas.

—Inténtalo. Nombra las diez más importantes.

Pasaban ante una cancha de golf. Sakura observó a una mujer que intentaba rescatar su pelota de un hoyo de arena situado junto al camino.

—Como has mencionado la comida, la música y los autos, respetaré ese orden. Número uno: prohibidos los emparedados de salchicha con tofu…

—Ah, vamos… son exquisitos. ¿Alguna vez has probado uno?

—Mi madre esta en plena revolución alimentaría, y vive machacándote con eso de que debes comer sano para vivir mejor. Para tu información, me lo tuve que tragar la semana pasada. —Hizo una mueca. —Todavía estoy tratando de recuperarme. Segundo: nunca escucho música folclórica. Y tercero… Bueno, estaba por decir prohibidos los vehículos grandes, más grandes que mi cuarto, pero creo que tendré que atenerme a la cláusula que prohíbe las furgonetas pequeñas.

—¡Eso me agrada! Felicitaciones, mi afortunada participante. Te has ganado un viaje con todos los gastos pagos a…

—¡Alaska! —lo interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

—No me causa ninguna gracia, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, tranquilízate. Después de esta tarde, lograrás evadirte de ese compromiso. Dime la verdad, ¿te gustaría conocer Alaska algún día? Debe de ser hermoso —comentó Sakura.

—Tengo una idea excelente. Ve tú con tía Margaret. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Sería la solución perfecta.

—Sasuke, deja de soñar, ¿quieres? Ya tengo planes para las vacaciones de verano. Y apenas conozco a tu tía.

—Ya la conocerás después del asado de hoy. Sabrás todo sobre ella… y sobre su colección de muñecas. —Estacionó en la entrada de la casa de Margaret.

—Esto me resulta familiar —dijo Sakura mientras bajaba de la furgoneta.

—Ah ¿Sakura? —Sasuke se quedó junto a la furgoneta, mientras la muchacha ya se encaminaba hacia la casa. —Hay algo que quiero que… bueno, ya sabes… que corra por tu cuenta.

Sakura se le acercó. De pronto se sintió nerviosa. ¿Por qué se habría puesto tan serio?

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata?

—De la apuesta entre Itachi y yo. Que hayas aceptado venir a este asado no será suficiente —comenzó—. Para demostrar que de veras estamos saliendo como novios, tendrás que aparentar que…

— ¿Qué me gustas de verdad? —preguntó—. No… espera. Tal vez eso tampoco sea suficiente. Quieres que finja estar enamorada de ti, ¿cierto?

— ¡Bueno, no tendrás que poner la cabeza en la guillotina! —replicó él, ruborizándose—. Sólo trátame bien. Porque si no gano esta apuesta, voy a arrojarme de cabeza en medio del océano y nunca nadie volverá a verme.

—Hasta que tus pulseras de soga aparezcan en la playa —lo bromeó Sakura—. De acuerdo. Aclarémoslo: si no soy cariñosa contigo, ¿vas a suicidarte? Vaya, Sasuke. No sabía que estabas tan enamorado. —Sonrió.

Sasuke rió.

—Ah, no te burles, ¿quieres? Limítate a fingir que te gusto, que somos algo más que amigos.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Qué te de un beso frente a las narices de tu primo? Lo lamento, pero iría contra el reglamento, ¿recuerdas? Me encantaría hacerte el favor, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy atada de pies y manos.

—Imagina que sólo es un juego. Y una vez que hayamos logrado engañar a Itachi, toda esta historia habrá terminado. Hasta te compraré un helado con frutas y baño de chocolate caliente por todos los problemas que te he causado.

Sakura lo miró.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el baño de chocolate caliente?

— ¿Y a quién no? Sé que frecuentas mucho Sandy's, y allí venden los helados de frutas y baños de chocolate más deliciosos de la ciudad —respondió él—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te crees capaz de fingir que te gusto de verdad durante las próximas dos horas?

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. No te decepcionaré —bromeó ella una vez más. Se encaminaron hacia la casa. El estómago de Sakura comenzó a crujir cuando percibió el delicioso aroma de la carne asada. —Pero te aclaro una cosa: si hay salchichas con tofu, ya mismo me largo de aquí.

* * *

Sasuke se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla y apoyó los pies sobre la baranda del porche. Sonrió al ver salir a Sakura.

—Pensaste que jamás podrías salir de allí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Media hora —refunfuñó ella—. ¡Estuve allí dentro media hora! Gracias por haber ido a rescatarme.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Itachi y Hikari, que estaban sentados a la misma mesa observándola.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura.

—Ahora que estoy de pie, ¿no deseas que te traiga algo más de comer... Poroto? —Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

El muchacho trató de contenerse, en especial cuando ella lo llamó por el mismo apodo con el que su padre había bautizado al auto. ¡Si Itachi supiera!

—Gracias, pero estoy satisfecho. —Sabía que ella lo habría matado si le hubiera aceptado la oferta.

— ¿Por qué tú no me preguntaste si quería repetir? —le dijo Itachi a Hikari.

Hikari lo miró de tal manera que parecía estar a punto de bofetearlo en cualquier momento.

Luego le respondió, con una sonrisa:

—Discúlpame. Supongo que se me escapó ese detalle. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Sí. Otra hamburguesa, con bastante ketchup y pickles. —Itachi se volvió hacia Sasuke y luego cambió de opinión. — En realidad, Hikari, creo que no debes molestarte. Puedo ir a buscármela solo. —Retiró su silla y fue a la casa.

Sasuke no podía creer lo bien que marchaban las cosas aquellas tarde. No había discutido con Sakura, la comida era estupenda y se hallaban tranquilos, sentados uno junto al otro en el porche.

Estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo el día, pues el sábado siguiente tendría que trabajar. El único inconveniente era que Itachi y Hikari también parecían estar pasándolo muy bien.

Conclusión: su primo y él tendrían que hallar otro medio para resolver la cuestión de quién iría en el crucero.

— ¿Alguno de estos muchachos les ha contado sobre el fascinante viaje que uno de ellos hará conmigo en junio? —les preguntó la tía Margaret a Hikari y Sakura cuando salía al porche, en compañía de Itachi. Se sentó en una reposera, tapizada en tela violeta.

—Un poco —respondió Sakura, tratando de no echarse a reír.

— ¿Saben que todavía no han podido decidir quién de los dos será el afortunado que me acompañe a Alaska? —La tía meneó la cabeza, pero ni uno solo de sus anaranjados cabellos se movió. —Por supuesto que será la gran oportunidad de la vida. Comienzo a pensar que debí haber comprado tres pasajes en lugar de dos… así no se pelean por ir. Quizás estemos a tiempo todavía. Podría llamar a mi agente de viajes y preguntarle si aún queda algún camarote disponible.

— ¡No! —exclamó Itachi, dejando caer su hamburguesa sobre el plato.

La tía Margaret lo miró desconcertada.

—Itachi se refiere a que de ese modo tendrías que gastar demasiado dinero —interrumpió Sasuke—. Ya has hecho más que suficiente. Considerando los gastos de la fiesta de casamiento de Sai y todo…

—En realidad, los Hansen fueron los que más invirtieron —declaró tía Margaret—. Decidimos hacer la fiesta aquí sólo porque nos pareció un sitio muy bonito.

—Sin embargo, creo que aún así te habrá costado muy caro —señaló Sasuke.

—Sí —agregó Itachi—. Además me parecería mucho más divertido si sólo fuéramos nosotros dos. Podríamos compartir mucho tiempo juntos…

—Pero Itachi siempre duerme hasta el medio día, de modo que no lo verás durante la mitad de la travesía —arguyó Sasuke—. Lo pasarías mucho mejor conmigo. Piensa en todo lo que podríamos explorar. Itachi se quedaría sentado en cubierta, tomando sol. —

Miró a su primo con aire de superioridad. No era necesario que la tía Margaret se enterara de que en realidad, ninguno de los dos deseaba ir. Era mejor que pensara que discutían para ver quién la acompañaría.

—Bien, muchachos, estoy segura de que ya se les ocurrirá una manera justa de decidir quién serpa el afortunado —dijo la tía.

— ¿Qué tal un duelo? —propuso Sakura—. El que quede de pie será el que viaje.

Hikari participó en la conversación.

—Un duelo —repitió entre risitas tontas—. ¡Qué ridiculez!

Ahora Sasuke caía en la cuenta de que Hikari deseaba tanto ser la novia de Itachi como Sakura deseaba ser la suya. El descubrimiento lo deprimió un poco.

¿No estaba en mejores condiciones que su primo para conseguir una chica, entonces?

—Tienes un sentido del humor muy extraño, querida —la reprendió tía Margaret, mientras la inspeccionaba como si observara un objeto exótico en la feria de las ciencias de la escuela.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada. Tía Margaret lo miraba de ese modo muy a menudo.

—Para ser la novia de Sasuke, tiene que ser una chica extraña —comentó Itachi, en broma.

—Bueno, será mejor que no toquemos los temas personales —dijo Sasuke—. Me cansé de estar sentado. ¿Quién quiere jugar croquet?

—Pensé que sólo jugabas a hacer rebotar cosas en la rodilla —dijo Sakura—. ¿Sabes? Tendrías que practicar fútbol.

— ¿Sasuke no te lo ha contado? En una época no hacía más que jugar fútbol —respondió Itachi—. Hasta que se lesionó la rodilla. Ahora, cada vez que juega, le duele mucho.

—Ah. Que pena —contestó Sakura.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura había salido con un par de chicos del equipo de fútbol. En apariencia, para ingresar en su grupo había que estar en el equipo de algo, de lo que fuere. Qué pena que no se diera cuenta de que no todos pueden formar parte de un equipo, o no todos quieren entrar a un equipo. Daba la impresión de que para ella no existía el carácter de una persona como ente individual.

—Sí, echo de menos esos partidos —confesó Sasuke—. Pero he descubierto que hay otras cosas que me gusta hacer. Cosas tan importantes como el fútbol.

Sakura pareció un tanto desconcertada por su tono de voz.

—Claro, siempre y cuando para ti sea importante arrojar una bolsa de porotos contra una estatua.

Sasuke estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir, cuando recordó la famosa apuesta. En cambio, dijo:

—Mira, tú tienes tus actividades escolares, y yo, las mías. Sabes que en ese sentido somos diferentes.

—Muchos de los grandes romances de la historia se han suscitado entre personas muy distintas —intervino la tía Margaret—. Scarlett y Rhett, en Lo que el viento se llevó, por ejemplo…

—¿Dónde guardan el juego de croquet en esta casa? —le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, interrumpiendo la charla romántica de la tía.

Caminaron por el parque para clavar las metas en el césped, que todavía estaba bastante pisoteado por la fiesta del fin de semana anterior. Luego cada uno escogió un mallete.

—Tú primero — dijo Sasuke—, querida.

—No importa, Poroto, después de ti —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Será mejor que juegue alguien —interrumpió Itachi—, antes de que oscurezca.

Sasuke hizo su primer golpe y lanzó la pelota al otro lado del parque. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la primera meta.

—Nada mal —elogió Itachi.

Seguía Sakura. Golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza que salió volando por el parque y dio directamente contra la de Sasuke. Vaya sorpresa se llevó su "novio". Miró la pelota, luego a Sakura y otra vez la pelota.

— ¡Genial! ¡Tienes un golpe más! —festejó Itachi.

—¡Vaya tiro, Sakura! —exclamó Hikari.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura hasta donde estaban las pelotas de ambos, justo afuera de la primera meta.

—Ahora puedo escoger entre ejecutar el golpe de más que me he ganado o arrojar tu pelota adonde se me antoje y luego seguir jugando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ajá —asintió Sasuke.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Puso el pie sobre su pelota y dio un malletazo tan fuerte que la de Sasuke fue a parar debajo de un arbusto, al final del parque.

— ¡Excelente! —gritó Itachi.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? —exclamó Sasuke con cara de desdichado.

—Disculpa, Sasuke —dijo ella entre risas.

—Se ha metido en una enorme zanja… Jamás podré sacarla —se quejó él.

Sakura se agachó un poco, metió la pelota en la meta con un golpe suave y se preparó para avanzar hacia la siguiente.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Sasuke, azorado.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan asombrado. A menos, claro, que creas que una porrista no puede practicar ningún deporte —contestó Sakura.

—Nunca dije semejante cosa. Sé que ser porrista impone ciertas exigencias, a su modo.

—Para tu información, debemos entrenarnos tan severamente como para cualquier otro deporte —recordó Sakura—. Los ejercicios físicos a los que nos sometemos son muy exigentes. Te apuesto a que no podrías seguirnos el ritmo por más de quince minutos.

—Seguro. ¿Pero también incluyen prácticas de croquet? Le has pegado a esa pelota como una profesional.

—Ah, en los primeros años de la secundaria estaba en el equipo de jockey sobre césped. —Sakura se puso el mallete sobre el hombro. —No empieces a lloriquear, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal si me dejas ayudarte en tu próximo tiro? —

Lo siguió hasta la zanja sonde había arrojado la pelota anaranjada de Sasuke. Cuando él adoptó la postura de tiro, ella se paró por detrás, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y colocó las manos sobre las suyas.

—Sostén el mallete así — le enseñó.

Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro. No estaban tan cerca desde que había bailado juntos en la fiesta de casamiento de Sai… cuando sintió por primera vez la necesidad de besarla.

Sakura apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro.

— ¿Crees que podrás enviarla en la dirección correcta?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Sasuke—. Sólo observa. —Balanceó el mallete y su pelota salió volando por el parque, hasta dar justo contra la de Itachi.

—No es justo —protestó el primo—. Sakura te ayudó.

— ¡Estupendo! —Sasuke y Sakura se estrecharon las manos. Después ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

Claro que esta vez no fue un beso como el del otro día. Presionó sus labios tiernos contra los de él como si sintiera auténticos deseos de besarlo, como si hubiera pasión en el gesto. Fue un beso intenso.

Sasuke se quedó tambaleando.

Sin embargo, antes que él pudiera responderle el gesto de modo como deseaba, ella se apartó.

—Buen tiro —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Sasuke se quedó mirándola con una gran duda:

¿Estaría jugando con él o de veras quería besarlo?

—Bien, bien. Volvamos al juego —protestó Itachi—. Oye, Sasuke, ¿quieres mandar mi pelota a los arbustos o qué?

Sasuke se encaminó hacia donde se hallaba Itachi, pero su cabeza navegaba a años luz de distancia. ¿El beso habría sido real? Sasuke seguía en la duda. ¿O sólo formaba parte del plan para engañar a su primo? ¿Le gustaría de verdad a Sakura?

"Le has pedido que fuera atenta contigo y ella está cumpliendo con el plan de la letra —se recordó Sasuke—. Nada más y nada menos."

* * *

—No puedo creer que todavía no hayan decidido la famosa apuesta —le dijo Sakura a Sasuke cuando estacionó la furgoneta frente a la puerta de su casa, a última hora de la tarde—. Pero quiero aclararte algo: ya no seré parte de este juego.

Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida apuesta, Sakura no habría tenido que preocuparse por el modo en que Sasuke la hacía sentir. Ya había sido bastante nefasto empezar a tratarse. Pero compartir un beso… ¡y haber sido de ella la iniciativa! Una cosa era montar una escena frente a Itachi… Muy en el fondo de su corazón, debía admitir que ella deseó ese beso con Sasuke.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? Obviamente se había dejado llevar por esa charada del "noviazgo"; lo más sano era poner punto final a ese juego de una vez por todas, antes de que sucediera algo más comprometedor entre ellos. A pesar de que el beso que compartieron la tuviera como flotando en una nube.

—Claro. Ya no formarás parte —dijo Sasuke—. Te lo prometo. Tendremos que inventar otra cosa. Como, por ejemplo, un juego de croquet; el que gana se salva.

—No lo sé —objetó Sakura—. Tal vez el croquet no sea la mejor elección para ti. El objetivo es no ir a Alaska, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez pudieras darme algunas clases más… —Pareció querer agregar algo más, pero se limitó a menear la cabeza. —Bien. Debo devolver esta horrenda furgoneta a mi tía Margaret.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por la estupenda comida. De veras lo he pasado muy bien. —Sakura abrió la puerta y se bajó.

— ¿Sakura?

—¿Si? —Se volvió y lo miró.

—Estaba pensando que, alguna vez… bueno, si no estás muy ocupada, podríamos…

—¡Sakura! Has vuelto. No sé dónde estuviste pero has vuelto —dijo el padre de Sakura, que estaba junto al garaje y se acercaba a ellos. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones claros, dejándolos terriblemente sucios.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó ella. ¿Por qué los padres tendrían la costumbre de presentarse siempre en el momento más inoportuno? Sabía que Sasuke estaba por invitarla a salir. Y se preguntaba qué le habría respondido.

—Pensé que estarías en el centro comercial —dijo el señor Haruno—, con Ino, Ten-Ten, y el resto de la barra.

—Fui —comenzó Sakura.

—Fue —corroboró Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo. —Y yo me ofrecí a traerla hasta su casa porque… me quedaba de paso para la mía. Espero que no haya problema.

—Me llamo Kenta Haruno. —El padre de Sakura le tendió la mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Él se la estrechó.

Sakura creyó que en ese momento se moriría. Su padre estaba estrechando la mano del muchacho que le había reparado a Poroto, y no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Sasuke, sé que probablemente tendrás que volver a tu casa sin demorarte más, pero tal vez puedas ayudarme con algo —dijo el señor Haruno.

—Papá, estoy segura de que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea —se ofreció Sakura.

No quería que Sasuke permaneciera en su casa más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tenía el negro presagio que si se quedaba allí parado un segundo más, los remordimientos la sofocarían de tal modo que confesaría su culpa en aquel mismo instante.

—No, no lo creo —respondió el padre—. Es decir, podrías hacerlo, pero dudo que quieras. Sasuke, ¿dispones de quince minutos?

—Por supuesto. —Sasuke apagó el motor y se bajó de la furgoneta. —¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy cortando este árbol que se cayó en nuestro patio hace un par de días, por la horrenda tormenta, y no termino más. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a partir la madera? —preguntó el señor Haruno.

—No hay problema —respondió Sasuke—. Vamos.

Sakura los siguió hasta el patio, temerosa de dejarlos a solas aunque sólo fuera un minuto. Se sentó en la mesa de picnic y los observó cortar madera durante unos veinte minutos.

Cuando terminaron, hicieron una enorme pila de leña que podría usarse para la chimenea no bien terminara de secarse.

—Ya está preparado para enero —le dijo Sasuke al señor Haruno, mientras le quitaba una astilla de madera que le había quedado en la camisa.

—Te agradezco mucho, Sasuke. Sin ti, me habría pasado todo el fin de semana trabajando aquí afuera —dijo el padre de Sakura—. Permíteme compensarte la molestia. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar una noche esta semana? ¿El jueves, por ejemplo?

"¿Quéeee?"

Su padre jamás había invitado a cenar a ninguno de sus amigos. Mucho menos, a alguno de los chicos con los que había salido. Y ahora invitaba justamente al que no salía con ella.

—Ah, no es necesario que se moleste —dijo Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé. Pero quiero hacer algo. Vamos. Nos divertiremos. Tú y Sakura podrán pasar un rato juntos y prometo no pedirte que hagas ningún trabajo pesado.

Sasuke se rió.

—Es muy gentil de su parte. Pero… —Miró a Sakura, como tratando de adivinar su reacción.

—Esta semana estoy bastante ocupado. No creo que pueda.

"¿Qué?"

Sasuke trataba de eludir la cena con su familia. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Y ella que había pensado que él también se había divertido mucho esa tarde.

—Estoy seguro de que a Sakura le encantaría que vinieras, Sasuke. ¿No es verdad, Sakura?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Sería grato volver a ver a Sasuke. Además, no quería que su padre sospechara nada.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Mi padre es un estupendo cocinero.

—Bueno… está bien —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Grandioso! Entonces, cita fijada. O como quiera que le digan en esta época. Hasta el jueves —dijo el señor Haruno.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura recordó que tenía otra cita para el jueves en la noche. Con Sasori. Iban a estudiar y a mirar una película en su casa. Por fin había logrado convencerlo de que entre ella y Sasuke no había nada, que eran simplemente amigos. Y ahora tendría que cancelar el programa con Sasori para estar con Sasuke. Jamás le creería. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

* * *

—Y ahora mi padre está en la vieja estación de bomberos. Fue a lavar su auto allí para ayudar a Sasuke a recaudar fondos —le dijo Sakura a Ino el domingo en la tarde—. De pronto, Sasuke Uchiha está hasta en la sopa.

—Por lo menos parece que te has divertido ayer por la tarde —comentó Ino.

Sakura jugueteaba con un frasco de esmalte para uñas que estaba sobre su tocador. No le había contado a su amiga los pormenores de la tarde… mucho menos lo del beso. Temía que Ino se burlara hasta el cansancio. Sasuke no tenía nada en común con los chicos con los que solía salir.

Además, no estaba segura de que ese beso hubiera tenido algún significado. Tal vez se había compenetrado demasiado en su papel de engañar a Itachi. De todos modos, debía analizar a fondo las cosas antes de entrar en confidencias con Ino.

—Sí, lo pasamos bien —admitió.

—Tal vez me había formado un concepto equivocado de ese Uchiha. En un principio da una pésima impresión, pero después parece muy agradable —dijo Ino.

—Claro. Es divertido y todo, pero esto queda al margen. Tendré que cancelar mi cita con Sasori porque Sasuke vendrá a mi casa el jueves por la noche. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esta situación a Sasori?

—Muy fácil —contestó Ino—. Miente. Sasori nunca se enterará de la verdad. Y estoy segura de que saldrá contigo otro día.

—Eso espero.

—Y tal vez una cena con Sasuke resulte mucho más divertida que mirar una película con Sasori.

—Pero no me gusta Sasuke para eso —protestó Sakura—. Y además estaré tan histérica que no podré probar bocado, con Sasuke y mi padre sentados a la misma mesa. ¿Y si empiezan a hablar de autos?

—Tendrás que cambiar el tema —contestó Ino entre risas—. Y rápido.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sakura se sobresaltó. Se contuvo justo antes de cabecear. Había estado escuchando, durante un rato que le pareció un milenio, a una mujer de cabello muy corto, rubio, que cotorreaba por el micrófono.

—Sin suda se dirán: "Ah, esto no importa. Seguro que conseguiré un buen trabajo. Todavía falta mucho. ¿Qué interesa ahora? —La rubia hizo una pausa para dar un tono dramático—. Bien. Sí importa, y mucho. Así es, gente.

A Sakura se le erizaban los pelos cada vez que alguien la llamaba "gente", y esa mujer, hasta el momento, lo había hecho más de una docena de veces.

Sakura miró a sus compañeros que estaban en el auditorio de escuela. Era obligatorio asistir a la asambleas anual estudiantil, que tenía lugar en primavera, donde se les informaba al respecto de sus perspectivas para el futuro.

"Como si no las tuviera bien claras ya", pensó Sakura.

La asamblea se prolongaría toda la tarde. Apenas era la una y cuarto y a Sakura le parecía que hacía horas que la soportaba.

—Por lo menos nos salvamos de todas las clases de la tarde —comentó Ino.

—En realidad creo que estamos sentadas a una distancia decente para poder mirar a Deidara —dijo Ino. Lo observó durante un par de minutos y luego se volvió hacia su amiga—. Ya has arreglado tú cita con Sasori, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. ¿Saldrás el sábado?

—Sí. Y Gara llamó por el viernes a la noche. Pero detesto tener tres citas seguidas, de modo que le dije que prefería dejarlo para la semana que viene.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no consideraban una "cita" la cena con Sasuke Uchiha —le recordó Ino, confundida.

—Ah, cierto. Quise decir que no me gusta hacer planes para tres noches seguidas. —Hizo una pausa—. Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no reírte? —susurró.

—Por supuesto que lo prometo.

—No vas a creerlo, pero cuando Sasuke y yo fuimos al asado el sábado, nos… nos besamos.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Ino, y los alumnos de la fila de adelante se volvieron para mirarla—. Métanse en sus cosas —les gruñó a todos—. ¿Se besaron? —le susurró a Sakura.

—Sí. Ya sé que es una locura. Y lo más extraño de todo es que creo que me gustó. Todo empezó como parte de la apuesta, pero… Ah, no lo sé. Cada vez que lo pienso, me estremezco.

—Un beso —dijo Ino, con aire de complicidad—. Es hora de enfrentarte a la realidad, amiga. Estás enamorándote de Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Pero cómo puedo enamorarme de Sasuke? Cuando pienso en lo diferentes que somos, en que nos movemos en círculos distintos, en que no tenemos amistades en común un nos gustan las mismas comidas o la misma música…

— ¿Y a quién le importa? Si un tipo te besa y no puedes dejar de pensar en ese beso durante cuatro días, ¿a quién le importa que sean polos opuestos?

Ino suspiró.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Mi mejor amiga por fin se enamoró!

—Espera un segundo —susurró Sakura—. Yo no hablé de amor.

— ¡No hace falta! —contestó Ino—. Es evidente.

—De ninguna manera. No estoy enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Besa muy bien. Eso es todo.

—Como quieras —respondió Ino—. Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, cancelaría todas mis citas por Sasuke. ¿Para qué necesitas a los demás?

Afortunadamente, la presidenta del departamento de asesoramiento anunció un intervalo de quince minutos antes de dar comienzo a la segunda parte de la asamblea.

—Y no quiero ver asientos vacíos cuando reanudemos nuestras actividades —advirtió—. Continuaremos a la una y cuarenta y cinco.

—Ah, qué felicidad —Ino estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. Quince minutos de descanso.

—Creo que iré a beber un poco de agua —dijo Sakura. Ya no quería seguir hablando de Sasuke.

¿Enamorada? Sí, claro. Sólo se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, e Ino se había contagiado.

Sakura se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes y se dirigió al pasillo. Pasó por lo menos cinco minutos haciendo cola en la fuente de agua, hablando con algunos conocidos y saludando a otros que pasaban.

Luego regresó al auditorio. Mientras se aproximaba a su grupo de amigos que se habían reunido adelante, junto al escenario, vio a Sasuke y a los demás a un costado. Se sorprendió al descubrir que con solo verlo su corazón latía con mayor intensidad.

Qué extraño.

Últimamente se alegraba de verlo.

Sasuke lucía muy apuesto con una holgada remera a rayas, que parecía de la década de los 50.

Sus ojos negros parecieron encenderse al verla. La ignoró, pero era una actitud normal entre ellos: casi no hablaban cuando se encontraban en la escuela.

"Qué estupidez", pensó Sakura. Después de todo, iría a cenar a su casa. Decidió acercarse y saludarlo.

—Esa mujer es una maquina de repetir frases gastadas —oyó decir a Sasuke, cuando se acercó—. Gente, les presento a Carol… Escuchen, gente. —Imitaba la voz a la perfección.

—Parece una grabadora —respondió otro del grupo.

— ¿Por qué no enfrenta la realidad? —dijo Sasuke—. Hablemos con franqueza: la mitad de nosotros terminará trabajando en McDonald's y la otra mitad…

—Irá a la universidad —terminó su amigo por él.

—No. La otra mitad trabajará en Burger King —contestó Sasuke, y todos los amigos se echaron a reír.

—Y si no empiezan a venderse las hamburguesas de vegetales, ¿dónde trabajarás tú, Sasuke? —interrumpió Sakura, acercándose al grupo.

—Vaya Sakura Haruno sin sus súbditos —comentó él—. El año que viene, la corte de egresados estará allí, en vivo y en directo. ¿No tendrías que estar con ellos?

—Y aquí está el Club Mayor de Cabezas Huecas de Middleton —replicó Sakura—. Suerte que hoy han podido abandonar el ocio para reunirse con nosotros.

—Touché. —Sasuke le sonrió.

Se apartaron de los demás y el grupo de amigos de Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijo

— ¿Qué emergencia te ha obligado a despegarte de tus amistades y rebajarte a venir a hablar conmigo? No vendrás a molestarme para que te haga un trabajo de chapa en otro cacharro, ¿no?

—No… —respondió Sakura—. Y no será ningún cacharro si vas a hacerme ese importante descuento que me prometiste. En realidad, la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí es…

—Deshacer la invitación a cenar que me hizo tu padre para el jueves, ¿correcto?

— ¡No! Deja de interrumpirme, ¿quieres? Sólo quería preguntarte… bueno… ¿Cuánto dinero has recaudado en el lavadero de autos? ¿Fue mucha gente? Juro que habría ido, pero, como ya sabes, todavía no tengo auto propio.

—Bueno, tu padre llevó un auto que definitivamente no era el escarabajo. Supongo que no nos lo habría confiado —conjeturó Sasuke—. Es una persona muy agradable.

—Sí. Tú y él tienen mucho en común —comentó Sakura—. Ambos creen que pertenecen a la década de los 60; la única diferencia es que él tiene un certificado de nacimiento que lo demuestra.

—La década de los 60 no fue una época en el tiempo, sino que constituye un estado de ánimo. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

—A cualquiera de tus amigos, querrás decir. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el lavadero de autos, entonces?

—De maravillas. Recaudamos algo más de quinientos dólares. Tal vez parezca una fortuna, pero no lograremos grandes cosas con esa suma.

—Tal vez no, pero es mejor que nada —repuso Sakura—. Lo importante es que has participado y que has hecho algo para una causa en la que crees.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Sabes? Suena como el lema del grupo de porristas.

— ¿Y si lo es, qué? —lo desafió—. Creo que es auténtico.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón —admitió Sasuke—. Aunque la cantidad recaudada sea pequeña, tiene valor.

—Y si organizas uno de esos encuentros por años, o por temporada, llegarán a sumar un monto interesante —señaló ella.

—Cierto. Nunca lo miré desde esa óptica.

—Atención —La asesora golpeó el micrófono—. Atención, por favor. Regresen todos a sus asientos.

—Bueno te veré mañana en la noche, entonces —dijo Sakura, un tanto incomoda.

—Correcto. A las siete en punto. Tal vez me retrase un poco porque los jueves trabajo hasta las seis y media y tengo que pasar por mi casa a ducharme y cambiarme. Pero no faltaré a la cita.

—Siempre y cuando te bañes antes de venir, no me importa a qué hora aparezcas —bromeó ella.

— ¿Tendré que pasar alguna inspección en especial? —preguntó Sasuke. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró—. ¿Vas a revisarme detrás de las orejas para comprobar si me las he lavado bien?

Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Yo…

— ¡Gente! ¡A sus asientos! —insistió la asesora en voz alta. Sakura miró a su alrededor y notó que ella y Sasuke eran dos de las contadas personas que todavía quedaban en pie.

—Hasta esta noche… perdón, hasta mañana a la noche, quise decir —murmuró. Luego se apresuró a sentarse junto a Ino. Afortunadamente, su asiento se hallaba en un extremo, de modo que no tuvo que molestar a toda la fila para ocupar su lugar.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Ino en un murmullo, mientras la asesora presentaba a un nuevo orador.

—Sólo estuvimos… charlando, nada más —respondió Sakura.

— ¡Ya vi! —contestó Ino—. ¿Pero han hecho planes para el fin de semana? ¿Le contaste lo que sentías, que no puedes dejar de pensar en…?

—Ah, basta, ¿quieres? Sasuke y yo somos nada más que amigos.

—Sí, claro, Sakura —respondió Ino, mirándola con escepticismo.

* * *

Sasuke se sentía como un tonto. Estaba de pie, frente a la puerta de los Haruno, con una pequeña caja de masitas en la mano; las había llevado por la vehemente insistencia de su madre.

—Hola. —Sasuke levantó la vista cuando Sakura le abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó cuando lo vio con la caja en la mano.

—Ah, son para ti… para toda la familia. —Le entregó las masitas.

—Gracias. Pasa. —Sakura entró y se hizo a un lado para darle paso. Se dirigieron a la cocina—.Sasuke, ella es mi madre, Akemi Haruno.

—Hola, Sasuke. Mucho gusto. Sírvete té helado, si quieres —le dijo Akemi.

—Excelente, gracias. —Sasuke se sirvió un vaso de la jarra que estaba sobre la mesa—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Ya he advertido a mi madre sobre tus hábitos alimentarios —dijo Sakura.

—En realidad, tu visita me ha dado la escusa ideal para poner en práctica una nueva receta de verduras salteadas —dijo el señor Haruno—. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Sasuke?

Estaba cocinando en una sartén profunda y se volvió hacia el muchacho, agitando la espátula en el aire.

—Bien, gracias, señor Haruno —respondió Sasuke.

—Llámame Kenta. La cena estará lista dentro de diez minutos. De modo que tienen bastante tiempo para conversar tranquilos.

—Mira, Sasuke nos ha traído unas masitas —dijo Sakura—. Qué bueno, ¿no?

—Las pondré en una bandeja —dijo la señora Haruno—. Gracias, Sasuke.

—Ah, no hay cuidado. Las hizo mi madre —explicó el muchacho incomodo. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y sus mejores pantalones de jeans negro. ¡Hasta se había puesto calcetines! Y las infaltables zapatillas, claro.

—De modo que… ésta es tu casa —le dijo a Sakura mientras miraba todas las chucherías y cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Cuando llegaron al living, sonrió al ver las fotografías de la familia dispuestas sobre la repisa de la chimenea, junto a unos cuantos trofeos de porrista.

—Ya estuviste aquí —le dijo ella—. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me trajiste el auto —murmuró.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —contestó él.

Pero le parecía algo muy remoto. También recordaba que Sakura casi lo había llevado por delante para ir a ver cómo había quedado su Poroto, y que no habían hablado de nada. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Se sentía tranquilo en su presencia.

—Aquí hay algo por lo que tú morirías. Algo de lo que mi padre no se desprendería jamás. —Señaló un póster colgado detrás del sillón, que promocionaba un recital de Grateful Dead, de la década de los 70.

Sasuke se acercó para mirarlo mejor. Era asombroso.

—Dime una cosa: ¿qué pensaría tu padre si me lo llevara?

—Bueno, creo que le caes simpático, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no abusaría de mi buena suerte. Digamos que siente tanto apego por este póster como por su auto.

Sasuke asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces. Sigamos adelante. ¿Por qué no me muestras tu cuarto? —Miró alrededor, buscando las escaleras.

—De acuerdo. Pero primero tendrás que prometerme que no te burlarás de cada cosa que encuentre allí.

—Lo juro —prometió Sasuke con un aire solemne—. Y no porque tú no te hayas burlado de todo lo que me gusta y de lo que creo.

—Sí, pero hay una diferencia: yo siempre tengo razón.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿De verdad lo crees? —Sasuke sonrió y se le acercó.

—Sí, lo creo de verdad. —Sakura lo miró y asintió con la cabeza—. Por supuesto que es muy difícil tener siempre razón y ser perfecta.

—Vaya si lo sabré —bromeó él mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la pared, junto a ella.

Analizó su rostro, tratando de estudiar su expresión. Parecía auténticamente feliz de verlo, casi tan feliz como él de haber tenido una nueva oportunidad para pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Un tiempo que no tenía ninguna relación con la apuesta. Claro que también podía ser que ella estuviera fingiendo por lo de Poroto, frente a su padre.

"Pregúntaselo directamente —se dijo—. Averigua si le gustas tanto como ella a ti."

— ¡La cena está servida!

—Supongo que nos llaman —dijo Sasuke, nervioso, mientras retrocedía un paso.

Sakura tenía el rostro levemente ruborizado.

—Creo que sí.

Sasuke la siguió hasta el comedor, donde todos tomaron asiento: el señor y la señora Haruno ocuparon cada una de las cabeceras y ellos se sentaron a los costados de la mesa, uno frente al otro.

Kenta sirvió generosas porciones de verduras salteadas sobre una guarnición de arroz y comenzó a pasar los platos.

—Sasuke, durante horas he estado presionando a Sakura para que me responda, sin éxito. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme —dijo Akemi, al tiempo que tomaba sus palillos chinos para comer—. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Ah, eh… en la escuela, mamá —respondió ella—. ¿Dónde más? —Sazonó su comida con salsa de soja y dirigió a Sasuke una mirada cómplice.

—Sí, estamos juntos en la clase de castellano —agregó él—. Pero recién empezamos a conocernos a fondo de un tiempo a esta parte… —Hizo una pausa y Sakura le dirigió otra mirada, aunque de pánico esta vez—. Cuando Sakura escribió ese artículo sobre el lavadero de autos de la semana pasada. Ah, a propósito, gracias por haber venido.

—Nos alegra ayudar —Kenta bebió un sorbo de té helado—. ¿A que te dedicas en tu tiempo libre? Como de costumbre, Sakura no nos ha contado nada sobre ti.

"¿Cómo de costumbre?", pensó Sasuke. ¿Acaso Sakura solía llevar a cenar con sus padres a los chicos con quienes salía? ¿Se trataría de una rutina familiar para ella? Él jamás había ido a cenar a la casa de ninguna chica… de una chica que fuera algo más que una amiga.

—Bueno, invierto gran parte de mi tiempo en mi trabajo. Últimamente no he hecho otra cosa —respondió Sasuke.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde trabajas? —preguntó la señora Haruno.

—Papá, las zanahorias están deliciosas —exclamó Sakura—. Bien crocantes y con un exquisito sabor a jengibre. ¿Le pusiste jengibre?

—Sí. Gracias por el cumplido. —Miró a Sasuke, expectante—. ¿Dónde trabajas, entonces?

—En el Centro del Automotor Uchiha —respondió Sasuke—. Mi padre y mi tío son los dueños.

—He visto ese taller —comentó Kenta—. Por suerte, todavía no he necesitado ir a reparar mi auto.

"Mejor dicho, no te has enterado de que lo necesitaste imperiosamente", corrigió Sasuke para sí, mientras Sakura le pasaba la jarra con el té helado.

—Entonces entiendes mucho de trabajos de chapa, ¿verdad?

—Hum… algo. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Estoy aprendiendo. No quiero trabajar toda la vida en esto, pero me agrada.

— ¿Qué preferirías hacer? —preguntó la señora Haruno.

—Bueno, me interesan mucho los combustibles alternativos, Me gustaría trabajar en el desarrollo de algunos, o en la promoción, para poder ofrecerlos a las grandes empresas proveedoras. Por ejemplo autos eléctricos y esas cosas.

—Ah —El señor Haruno lo miró y asintió—. Me parece una excelente ambición. Creo que todos debemos ayudar a la naturaleza, en lugar de dañarla como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

"Ojalá mi padre fuera tan comprensivo como el señor Haruno", pensó Sasuke. Él deseaba que su hijo se hiciera cargo de la empresa cuando cumpliera los treinta. Sasuke le había contestado que sólo lo haría si se dedicaban a reparar autos impulsados a electricidad o turbinas.

—De hecho, he pensado en comprarme uno. Pero tenemos dos y de uno no puedo deshacerme. Tengo un escarabajo Volkswagen 1968 —dijo Kenta.

— ¿De verdad? —Sasuke trató de mostrarse sorprendido—. Qué auto estupendo —Sakura le pateó la canilla por debajo de la mesa—. Siempre he querido comprarme uno. Son muy buenos. Claro que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de conducir ninguno —

Extendió la mano y apretó con suavidad la rodilla de la chica. Sakura respondió con una tibia sonrisa.

—Tal vez algún día podamos salir a dar una vuelta —dijo el señor Haruno—. Aunque últimamente no ha andado del todo bien. Creo que tendré que llevarlo al mecánico para hacerle una buena afinación.

Sakura dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Cuando Sasuke la vio fruncir el entrecejo, deseó poder consolarla, pedirle que no se preocupara. Un mecánico no encontraría ningún defecto.

—Tal vez no sea nada —le dijo Sasuke a Kenta—. Yo no me preocuparía. —Le sonrió a Sakura.

Con él, su secreto siempre estaría seguro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

— ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre estaba contando esa historia tan graciosa sobre tatuarse para ir a un concierto? —le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura cuando salieron de la casa después de la cena—. ¿Y cómo se horrorizaron los padres de tu madre?

Sakura gimió.

—Ah, ya escuché mil veces esa historia. Es una especie de anécdota de cabecera, que tiene reservada para mis amigos.

—Bueno, yo tengo un tatuaje —confesó Sasuke.

— ¡Mentira! ¿De qué?

Sasuke asintió.

—Es un oso. Seguro que no te gustará. No dije nada durante la cena porque pensé que a tus padres no les agradaría; como si hubiera estado bien para tu padre, pero no para mí. De todas maneras, supongo que no interesa la opinión que tengan de mí.

—No, creo que no —respondió Sakura—. En realidad, papá pensaría que eres mucho mejor de lo que ya te cree, si es posible. —Sakura se detuvo junto a una camioneta vieja y destartalada. — ¿Alguna vez vas a venir con el mismo auto? Tengo la sensación de salir con un vendedor de autos de segunda mano. —En cuanto lo dijo, sintió que las mejillas le hervían. Suerte que ya era de noche. —Supongo que es un comentario tonto, porque ya no vendrás más por aquí.

"Y en realidad no salimos. Nunca hemos salido como novios."

Se sentía un poco confundida respecto de la relación que tenían. ¿Todo habría sido una farsa, o habría habido parte de realidad? Ahora que la apuesta había terminado, ¿volverían a encontrarse en alguna reunión social?

—Bueno, te veré en la escuela —dijo Sasuke—. Como siempre.

—Sí.

—Bueno… cuídate. —Sasuke subió al vehículo y encendió el motor.

—Claro. Tú también —le dijo ella—. No comas tantos brotes de soja.

Se quedó observando las luces traseras de la camioneta, que se perdían por el camino hasta que por fin dobló en la esquina. Así eran las cosas.

Sasuke Uchiha acababa de borrarse de su vida.

Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que había esperado desde la primera cita.

"¿Entonces por qué me siento tan deprimida?", se preguntaba.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la casa, cuando reapareció la camioneta y Sasuke tocó la bocina.

— ¡Eh, Sakura! —gritó mientras se detenía.

— ¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Olvidé la promesa del helado con frutas y baño de chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres acompañarme a Sandy's?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me encantaría. ¡Voy por mi chaqueta!

* * *

—Cuando volviste a buscarme esta noche, recordé cómo te fuiste en la camioneta remolque aquel día de lluvia —le dijo Sakura diez minutos después, sentados a una mesa Sandy's.

—Y esta noche, cuando volví, te pusiste tan contenta como ese día, ¿verdad? —bromeó mientras enterraba la cuchara en su gigante copa de helado de menta granizado con baño chocolate calienta.

—No. En realidad enloquecí de alegría. Aquella noche me salvaste de un desastre mayúsculo con mis padres, y hoy, de lavar la vajilla. Tienes un excelente sentido de la oportunidad. —Bebió un sorbo de agua y lo miró.

— ¿En serio? Creí que preferías hacer cualquier cosa menos salir conmigo.

—Al principio no nos conocíamos —repuso ella—. Pero después de los tediosos encuentros sociales por los que hemos pasado, creo que estamos aptos para enfrentar lo que sea.

— ¿Incluso tu gran círculo de amigos? —preguntó Sasuke, señalando en dirección a la puerta con la cuchara.

El grupo con el que Sakura solía salir se presentó en Sandy's: Ten-Ten, Ino algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol americano, otros del equipo de fútbol tradicional, ¡y Sasori Akasuna!

Sakura se limpió la boca con la servilleta y deseó que la tierra se abriera allí mismo y la tragara viva. No le daba vergüenza que la vieran con Sasuke; simplemente no podía comprender por qué Sasori se topaba con ellos cada vez que estaban juntos.

Definitivamente, ahora pensaría que algo serio sucedía entre ambos y por supuesto eso la descalificaba para siempre. En las presentes circunstancias, jamás tendría una oportunidad con él.

Dejó la servilleta en la mesa.

—Permíteme saludarlos. Enseguida vuelvo.

—No hay problema —dijo él, poniéndose de pie—. Te acompaño.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Se había divertido mucho con Sasuke, de modo que no podía decirle que se fuera. Pero cómo iba a explicarle que su sentido de la oportunidad ya no era óptimo… ¡sino horrendo!

En ese momento se dirigía hacia Ino y Ten-Ten. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Sasuke la acompañaba y Sasori, el chico que supuestamente saldría con ella el sábado por la noche, no dejaba de mirarla.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal? Todos conocen a Sasuke, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura.

Sasuke los saludó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo va la empresa de comida? —le preguntó a Sasori.

"¿Tenías que recordarle que también nos vio juntos en esa ocasión?", quiso gritarle Sakura, pero dirigió a Ino una mirada de pánico.

—Muy bien —respondió Sasori.

—Yo me moriría si tuviera que usar ese uniforme. Esa camisa con voladitos… parecía una prenda como para mi madre.

Sasori lo miró con ganas de comérselo crudo.

—Bueno, es mejor que usar overoles grasientos y andar reptando debajo de los autos —dijo con tono despectivo.

— ¿Te parece?

—Bueno, no importa, ¿qué planes tienen para hoy? —preguntó Sakura, tratando de cambiar el tema. No quería que Sasuke y Sasori se pusieran a discutir. Su vida ya se presentaba bastante difícil.

— ¿No te gusta que yo trabaje en un taller? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tiene la categoría suficiente como para ti?

—Me da igual —contestó Sasori, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si te agrada ser un mono grasoso, es un problema tuyo. Personalmente, prefiero…

— ¿Andar haciendo acrobacias con las bandejas en la mano y ofrecer sushi a los invitados? — lo interrumpió Sasuke—. Sí, qué tarea interesante.

—Chicos, chicos —los calmó Sakura. ¿Por qué Sasuke habría tenido que empezar con los insultos? ¿Y qué le importaba a Sasori el trabajo de Sasuke?

—Sakura, creo que se nos está derritiendo el helado —le dijo Sasuke—. ¿Quieres volver a la mesa?

—En realidad, quiero charlar con mis amigos —le contestó ella. De todos modos, ¿qué derecho tenía a llevarla a la rastra, como si ella fuera su mascota? ¿Sólo porque no se llevaba bien con Sasori?

—Sakura, ¿a qué hora debo pasar a buscarte el sábado? ¿A las seis te parece bien? —preguntó Sasori.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien quiso comérselo crudo.

—A las seis está bien. Ya vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? —Tironeó de la manga de Sasuke y fue ella quien lo arrastró por todo el salón, hasta que llegaron a la mesa. — ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —le preguntó.

—No me gusta ese tipo —admitió Sasuke.

—Bueno, a mí sí —protestó ella—. ¡Y te agradecería que no que no insultaras a mis amigos!

—Él también fue muy descortés conmigo.

Sakura levantó las manos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? ¿No puedes esforzarte por llevarte bien con las personas que son diferentes a ti?

—No cuando son altaneras y vulgares. Decididamente, no.

—Sasori no es así.

—Sí, claro. —Sasuke meneó la cabeza. —¿Por qué no tratas de ver a la gente como es en realidad?

—¡Lo que veo frente a mí en estos momentos es un estúpido colosal que juzga a los demás sin fundamentos! —exclamó Sakura. Tomó su chaqueta de jean, que estaba sobre el asiento. —Mis amigos me llevarán de vuelta a casa. Gracias.

—Sakura, espera. No fue mi intensión…

—Demasiado tarde. Mira, todo ha sido muy divertido, pero aquí termina nuestro pacto, ¿de acuerdo? Tu apuesta ya ha quedado sin efecto y por lo tanto no tenemos necesidad de volver a vernos. —Dio media vuelta, cruzó todo el salón y se sentó a otra mesa, junto a Sasori. Pocos segundos después vio que Sasuke se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

El viernes, en medio del almuerzo, Sasuke vio a Sakura en la cafetería. Se sentía mal por su proceder de la noche anterior, aunque ¿era su culpa haber sentido celos de verla tan contenta cuando apareció ese monigote de Sasori? De todos modos, quería disculparse.

Odiaba concluir la relación en malos términos. Le había parecido que entre ellos hubo algo especial, cierto nexo que nada tenía que ver con la dichosa apuesta.

"Es evidente que te equivocaste, amigo."

Reunió todo su coraje y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Sakura. Ella se puso de pie y empezó a acortar la distancia.

"¡Fantástico! ¡Estamos en la misma sintonía!", pensó, entusiasmado.

Le sonrió cuando se le acercó.

—Hola, Sakura.

—Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Escucha. Tengo que contarte algo muy curioso. No vas a creerlo.

—Magnífico. Pero en este momento no puedo charlar.

—No tardaré más de un segundo. Primero quería decirte que…

—Sasuke, no puedo concederte ni un solo segundo —respondió ella, irritada—. Debo ir a la oficina del consejo estudiantil y verificar una información sobre el baile de promoción. —

Pasó a su lado, salió y tomó por el pasillo.

Sasuke se quedó de pie en medio de la cafetería por un segundo, mientras la gente lo pasaba de largo, por un costado y el otro. Sakura le había vuelto la espalda una vez más.

Ahí estaba, como un tonto, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos, y ella sólo pensaba en estúpidas decoraciones para el baile de promoción.

"El baile de promoción. Ni loco participaría en un baile auspiciado por la escuela, ni en la decoración del gimnasio, ni en la coronación de dos personas como si fueran miembros de la realeza."

Sin duda Sakura planeaba asistir con Sasori.

Bueno. Ojalá se divirtieran mucho pensando en su superioridad en comparación con el resto de los humanos.

"la primera impresión que tuve de Sakura fue la correcta —pensó—. Es un ser superficial y carente de sentimientos."

Según parecía, era cierto lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Quería borrar a Sasuke de su vida… para siempre.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sakura lucía como si hubiera permanecido frente a un enorme ventilador, durante dos horas… bajo la lluvia. Se miró en el espejo del tocador de Sandy's, sacó un cepillo de su bolso y trató de desenredarse un poco el cabello.

Sasori la había llevado a Sandy's en su nuevo convertible blanco, precioso… Pero estaba muy ventoso y caía una llovizna que la mojó bastante. Su pelo se había convertido en una masa amorfa y pastosa.

"No puedo creer que me haya visto con esta apariencia durante toda la cena. Tengo el mismo aspecto que la tarde del accidente –pensó-. El día que conocí a Sasuke."

Era el primer sábado en tres semanas que no lo veía. Primero, el del accidente; luego el del casamiento y, por último, el del asado. Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con él el viernes, y fue más que suficiente. Todavía no podía perdonarle lo grosero que había estado el jueves por la noche.

Y ahora por fin había salido con Sasori Akasuna, a quien tuvo en la mira durante más de un mes. Sin embargo, hasta el momento el misterio no resultaba demasiado intrigante.

"Tal vez todavía no lo conozco bien", pensó. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y decidió volver a la mesa.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó Sasori cuando ella volvió. Se limpió las manos en la servilleta.

—Claro —respondió Sakura—. Pero todavía falta media hora para que empiece la película.

—Ya lo sé. Prefiero llegar más temprano para conseguir una buena ubicación.

—Como gustes —respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombres. Dejó una propina sobre la mesa.

Durante el trayecto hasta la puerta, saludó a Ten-Ten, a Neji y a otros conocidos que se hallaban sentados a distintas mesas. Casi deseó poder quedarse allí, con todos los demás, en lugar de tener que ir al cine con Sasori.

—Conoces a muchas personas —comentó Sasori cuando subían al convertible—. Qué bueno.

—Sí —asintió Sakura. Trató de agregar algo más, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Sasori encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento. Sakura estaba contenta de que hubiera corrido la capota al llegar a Sandy's; al menos, ya no se mojaría.

Con el pie seguía el ritmo de una canción que le gustaba, que en ese momento pasaban por la radio.

—Este tema es genial para bailar —comentó cuando Sasori se detuvo en un semáforo.

—Yo no bailo —dijo él, muy serio.

—Ah. —La imagen de Sasuke moviéndose por la pista de baile acudió a su mente. —¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gusta —respondió Sasori.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Supuso que era una razón válida. Se puso a mirar por la ventanilla mientras Sasori tomaba una curva a la derecha, a unos ocho kilómetros por hora.

Iban tan despacio que podrían considerarse dichosos si llegaban al cine en treinta minutos. El muchacho conducía igual que su abuela.

"Tal vez va tan despacio porque el auto es muy nuevo y no quiere arriesgarse."

Sakura pensó en Sasuke, que tomaba cada curva como venía, en su camioneta de remolque.

¿Sería igualmente negligente en un auto nuevo? ¿Acaso un auto deportivo no era para divertido?

De lo contrario, ¿para que servía?

— ¿Qué música te gusta? —le preguntó a Sasori, para sacar un tema de conversación—. Como no te gusta bailar, supongo que no será ese género, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta todo tipo de música. No me importa demasiado.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

— ¿No? ¿No hay conjuntos que adoras y otros que odias?

Sasori se encogió de hombros y encendió la luz de giro.

—La verdad, no.

"¿De modo que no tienes opiniones? —Quiso preguntar Sakura—. ¿Sobre nada? Hasta el momento, lo único que lo apasionaba era que la cocción de su hamburguesa estuviera entre jugosa y punto medio; ni jugosa ni punto medio, le insistió varias veces a la camarera

—Querido, trabajo aquí desde hace diez años. Ya sé qué significa entre jugosa y punto medio. Y también el cocinero —le contestó la mujer, y Sakura se echó a reír.

Pero Sasori permaneció inmutable. No tenía mucho sentido del humor, en especial cuando de él mismo se trataba.

"¿Cómo pude haber hablado tantas veces con él sin darme cuenta jamás de este detalle?", se preguntaba Sakura mientras entraban al estacionamiento del cine. Sasori dio vuelta durante diez minutos hasta que por fin encontró el lugar perfecto, cerca de la puerta.

Cuando bajaron, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que la película empezara. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la boletería a comprar las entradas.

—Dos para La ley de Murphy —dijo Sasori.

—Espere. Espere un segundo —indicó Sakura a la empleada—. Pensé que vendríamos a ver Lunes Azul —le dijo a Sasori.

—Ése era el plan original. Pero esta mañana leí una crítica sobre La ley de Murphy, y la recomendaban como excelente. Parece que hay muchas escenas de persecuciones y efectos especiales fantásticos.

"¡Y ya sabemos cuánto me gustan esas cosas!", pensó ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a elegir la película sin consultarle?

—Pero se supone que Lunes Azul también es muy buena —arguyó—. Original, divertida…

—Para hoy, por favor. Hay mucha gente esperando detrás de ustedes —rezongó la mujer que estaba detrás de la ventanilla.

—Insisto en La ley de Murphy —dijo Sasori.

"La ley de Murphy —pensó ella—. ¿El principio de esta ley no se basa en que las cosas, en lo posible, siempre salen mal?"

La empleada dirigió a Sakura una mirada comprensiva. Arrancó las dos entradas del talonario y se las entregó.

Cuando entraron, el cine se hallaba repleto. Sakura comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, para ver si había alguien conocido. Y de repente vio a la única persona a la que quería evitar: Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba formando fila en el bar, con unos amigos, esperando que lo atendieran.

—Creo que iré a comprar unos caramelos duros —dijo Sasori—. ¿Tú quieres algo?

—No, gracias. —Sakura se puso en la fila, esperando que Sasuke se volviera y la viera.

Pensó en ser la primera en saludarlo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Sasuke le haría pasar un muy mal momento si la veía con Sasori. Por lo tanto, decidió quedarse tranquila y esperar a que él se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Si la veía, entonces fingiría sorpresa y lo saludaría con simpatía.

Pero Sasuke no se volvió. Sus amigos compraron palomitas de maíz y él, por supuesto, un vaso de agua. Luego se acercaron al acomodador, que estaba cortando las entradas por la mitad.

—Cuatro para Lunes Azul —anunció—. Segunda puerta a la derecha.

"Me lo imaginaba —pensó ella—. Sasuke va a la sala donde pasan la película que yo quería ver. Si hubiera salido con él…"

Sasori se volvió hacia ella, con una caja gigante de caramelos en la mano.

—Vamos, o nos perderemos las escenas de los próximos estrenos —dijo, nervioso.

— ¡No es mi culpa que nos hayamos retrasado! —le contestó ella, disgustada.

Sasori la miró.

—No te he acusado de nada.

Sakura señaló la caja de caramelos que él llevaba en la mano, mientras pasaban por debajo del cartel luminoso que anunciaba La ley de Murphy.

— ¿Sabías que estas cosas te arruinan el estómago? No sé cómo puedes comerlas.

—Me gustan —respondió él con expresión de asombro.

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las butacas, junto a Sasori; las luces comenzaron a bajar.

"¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo discutir debidamente!"

Lo único misterioso de salir con Sasori residía en averiguar por qué le había parecido interesante. Nunca había salido con un chico tan aburrido en toda su vida.

"Ojalá estuviera con Sasuke —pensó—. Veríamos una película excelente, nos reiríamos de algunas cosas… Me estaría divirtiendo en grande en estos momentos."

Se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Mucho.

"Tal vez Ino tenía razón. Quizá me estoy enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha —pensó—.

¿Entonces por qué salgo con otro?

* * *

El lunes a la tarde, Sasuke acababa de abrir su armario cuando vio que Sakura corría a toda prisa por el pasillo, directamente hacia él. Por un instante se sintió profundamente emocionado, pues se ilusionó con la idea de que tal vez se apuraba para conversar con él antes de que se fuera.

Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que tenía práctica de porristas y que el gimnasio se hallaba al final del pasillo. Por lo tanto, obligatoriamente tenía que pasar junto a su armario.

Se preguntaba si lo habría visto el sábado por noche en el cine. Sakura no había perdido el tiempo en volver a su vida social; seguía fiel a su política de salir tres veces por semana.

Mientras tanto, él mataba el tiempo con sus amigos, como siempre. No había nada de malo en ello. Pero se había acostumbrado a salir con Sakura.

"Será mejor que vayas desacostumbrándote", se dijo en silencio. ¡Ni que hubieran salido durante años!

— ¡Hola, Sasuke! —lo saludó.

—Hola, Sakura. —Se apoyó de espaldas contra el armario. —¿Qué tal estuvo la película el sábado por la noche?

—Ah, me viste —dijo ella, cambiándose la mochila azul al otro hombro—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— ¿Y tú? —contestó él, mientras enganchaba una de sus zapatillas en el borde del armario y apoyaba los libros sobre la rodilla.

—Bueno, cuando terminamos de hacer la fila del bar, ustedes ya habían entrado a ver la película —contestó Sakura—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Noté que había ciertas diferencias entre tú y Sasori frente a la boletería. Y no quise interferir. Claro que tú tenías razón; debieron ir a ver Lunes Azul. Estuvo espectacular.

—La ley de Murphy fue horrenda. Parecía uno de esos malos dramas policiales que pasan por televisión, pero con el agravante de que dura dos horas en lugar de una. Todo tan predecible. O se lo pasaban persiguiéndose en auto o disparaban cada diez minutos como mínimo —dijo Sakura, meneando la cabeza.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Parece que fue una de tus películas favoritas, ¿eh?

—Sí, claro. De todos modos, me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo, porque quería pedirte algo.

Sasukee arqueó las cejas.

— ¿De verdad? —La última vez que había hablado con Sakura, ella no quería saber nada con él.

—Te va a parecer una verdadera estupidez —comenzó ella, frotando el piso con su zapatilla—. Pero lo cierto es que te echo de menos, Sasuke.

— ¿En serio? ¿No es broma?

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—Cuesta creerlo, pero es la verdad.

— ¡No! Quiero decir… yo estaba aquí, pensando lo mismo —admitió—. Pero supuse que estabas muy ocupada saliendo con otros chicos y que no querrías tener nada que ver conmigo.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —repuso ella—. Estaba ansiosa por seguir con mi vida normal, pero… ¿sabes qué? Si tú no estás a mi lado, nadie sabe cómo hacerme reír ni discutir como se debe.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "de verdad"?

— ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

—Como invitarme a salir esta noche —respondió ella—. No imagino un plan divertido para un lunes a la noche, en especial si tengo que volver a casa a las ocho, para estudiar, pero…

—Tengo una idea —la interrumpió él—. ¿Qué tal si paso a buscarte a las seis?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Adónde iremos? ¿Qué me pongo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sólo confía en mí —respondió Sasuke—. Y ponte algo informal.

Sakura miró el reloj de pared.

—Debo darme prisa o llegaré tarde a la práctica. ¡Hasta esta noche! —Salió trotando por el gimnasio, con el cabello recogido en una prolija cola de caballo y su mochila azul colgada al hombro.

"Tengo una cita con Sakura… ¡Una cita de verdad!" Tuvo que sofocar el impulso de ponerse a saltar como un loco de alegría. "¡Me dijo que me echaba de menos!" Estaba tan emocionado que tenía ganas de seguirla hasta el gimnasio.

"Declaración oficial: me he vuelo completamente loco."

* * *

—De modo que éste es uno de tus lugares favoritos de la ciudad, ¿eh? —le dijo Sakura mientras observaba Maine Lanes, una galería para jugar bowling, por la que había pasado cientos de veces y jamás se había ocurrido entrar.

Cada uno recogió un par de zapatillas especiales en el mostrador y se encaminaron hacia la pista que les habían asignado.

— ¿Quieres algo del bar? —le ofreció Sasuke mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas azules y rojas.

—No, gracias. Qué lindo es todo esto, Sasuke. Creo que la última vez que jugué al Bowling tenía ocho años. —Cuando terminó de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas, tomó una bola verde.

—El verde siempre ha sido mi color de la suerte. Aguarda, no me lo digas… Me has traído aquí porque juegas como los dioses y quieres humillarme, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. Me gusta venir aquí porque puedo estar solo. A nadie se la escuela se le ocurriría jamás venir a un sitio como éste.

Sakura sonrió. Si Sasuke pensaba que estar solos en un sitio como aquél era una cita privada y romántica, entonces estaba más fuera de órbita de lo que ella había imaginado.

Pero transcurrida media hora, después de haber jugado un partido, de felicitarse mutuamente y de haberse divertido mucho, comenzó a pensar que Sasuke tenía razón: era el sitio ideal para una cita.

"Otros chicos, con mucho menos imaginación, me habrían llevado a un lugar más común", pensó mientras observaba a Sasuke, que en ese momento torcía el cuerpo hacia la derecha.

Lanzó la bola pero se desvió por la canaleta izquierda.

—Mi tercera canaleta seguida —se quejó Sasuke al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a Sakura—. ¿Qué me está pasando hoy?

Sakura lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Estás en plena decadencia, Sasuke. Otra canaleta más y tendrás que retirarte del mundo del bowling para siempre.

—Pero soy bueno en esto. No entiendo por qué esta noche estoy jugando como si fuera novato.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Será porque te intimida mi inmenso poder? —Flexionó el brazo destacando el bíceps.

Sasuke entrelazó el suyo en el de ella.

—No. Supongo que es porque no puedo dejar de mirarte. Estás tan bonita con esas zapatillas… Incluso bajo estas horrendas luces fluorescentes, te ves hermosa.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke le rozó la mejilla con la mano.

— ¿Por qué antes no hacíamos más que discutir? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Sasuke se le acercó y la besó una vez; luego, dos veces y por fin terminó con un beso tan dulce y maravilloso que pareció durar horas.

—Sasuke —comenzó ella, cuando se separaron—. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—Hazla —dijo, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—Ya sé que lo encuentros de la escuela te parecen tontos, ¿pero considerarías la posibilidad de acompañarme al baile de fin de año?

— ¿Te refiere al baile formal? ¿No vas a ir con ese estúpido que juega fútbol?

— ¡No! ¡Rotundamente, no! Prefiero mucho más ir contigo.

—Odio los bailes de la escuela. Son aburridos —dijo Sasuke—. Pero por el modo en que me siento ahora, podrías pedirme que me deslice de panza por esa cancha y que derribe los palos con el cuerpo, y yo lo haría con gusto. Podrías pedirme cualquier cosa y la respuesta siempre sería sí.

Sakura sonrió.

"¡Iré al baile con Sasuke!"

—Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿te crees capaz de derribar alguno de eso palos?

— ¡Sakura, acabo de derribar los diez!


	14. Chapter 14

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO CON EL MISMO NOMBRE DE "CATHERINE CLARK"**

* * *

Capitulo 14

"¡Cuánto me he divertido!", pensó Sakura mientras se disponía a tomar una ducha. Luego se pondría el pijama y comenzaría a hacer la tarea.

Lo había pasado tan bien con Sasuke como creyó que disfrutaría de su salida del sábado por la noche con Sasori.

"¿Cómo pude haber pensado que Sasori era el chico para mí? Cómo me equivoqué… Sasuke es el ideal."

Comenzó a silbar la misma melodía que pasaban por la radio mientras buscaba la bata en su guardarropa.

— ¿Sakura? —Llamaron a su puerta. — ¿Podrías bajar, por favor? Queremos discutir algo contigo —dijo su madre.

—Bien, ya bajo. —Se encogió de hombros. Se puso la bata y bajó de inmediato. Encontró a sus padres en la cocina.

Su madre estaba sentada a la mesa; el señor Haruno caminaba de aquí para allá, frente a la lavadora de vajilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. Por la expresión de tensión que ensombrecía los rostros de ambos, comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Es la abuela?

—No, no es la abuela —respondió el señor Haruno, irritado.

—Kenta, tranquilízate —dijo la madre.

— ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme? —exclamó el padre, meneando la cabeza—. Sakura, necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas franca. Totalmente franca. Como creo que siempre lo eres.

Sakura tragó saliva y se sentó en un escalón.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué sucede? —El asunto pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Nunca había visto así a su padre.

— ¿Alguna vez has usado a Poroto sin nuestro permiso? —preguntó el señor Haruno.

Sakura ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca. Como no supo qué decir, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó la madre, genuinamente sorprendida.

Su reacción la hizo sentir mucho peor. Confiaban tanto en ella… y los había decepcionado tanto.

—Sí —confesó—. Una vez.

—Pero una vez te bastó para tener un accidente, ¿verdad? —presionó el padre—. Y nunca nos contaste que habías usado el auto, ni que lo chocaste, ni nada.

—Yo… yo… no sabía cómo decírselo —admitió Sakura—. Tenía miedo de que no me permitieran conducir nunca más, y que no me dejaran tener un auto propio…

—Bueno, tienes mucha razón en todo eso. —El señor Haruno golpeó la mesada con una cuchara. —Ciento por ciento de razón. No te dejaremos usar el auto ni tener el tuyo propio, Sakura. No quiero ni siquiera que mires mi auto. De hecho, tal vez te quitemos la licencia de conducir para asegurarnos de que no conducirás, porque es evidente que el simple hecho de pedírtelo no basta para ti.

—Kenta, no hay necesidad de…

— ¡Claro que la hay! —El padre de Sakura la miró fijo.

Sakura, sin poder soportarlo, miró el piso.

—Dime qué sucedió.

Sakura inspiró profundamente. Temblaba como una hoja y sentía que en cualquier momento, se echaría a llorar con desconsuelo. Detestaba pelear con sus padres. Odiaba que se enojaran con ella, y sobre todo cuando tenían razón.

—Fue hace varias semanas, cuando ustedes se fueron de viaje —balbuceó

— ¡Lo sabía! –El señor Haruno estrelló la palma de la mano contra la mesada. —Nos vamos de la ciudad un solo fin de semana y…

—Déjala terminar —urgió la señora Haruno—. Sigue, Sakura.

—Sólo salí un rato —contó Sakura, sollozando—. Tenía que… —pensó en mentir, decir que tenía que ir al supermercado a comprar algo para comer, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que sólo empeoraría las cosas. —Tenía que ir a comprar algo al centro comercial.

— ¿Al centro comercial?

— ¡Ustedes no lo comprenden! Sé que parece terrible, pero ese día estaba volviéndome loca. Llovía tanto que lo único que quería era salir de casa. Debía hacerlo —les explicó—. Sé que no es excusa para hacer lo que hice, pero es la verdad. Apena iba a diez kilómetros cuanto me llevé por delante una señal de pare. El paragolpes se arruinó bastante…

—Con razón —dijo el señor Haruno—. Y si ahora vas al garaje, te darás cuenta de que sigue arruinado. Está casi en el aire.

—Por eso te has dado cuenta.

—Sí, y no me gusta que me oculten lo que sucede con mi propio auto. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que es un vehículo clásico? —preguntó el padre—. ¿Y te llevaste por delante un cartel cuando volvías del centro de compras? ¡No puedo creer semejante cosa, Sakura! ¿Cómo pudiste habernos mentido?

—Yo… —comenzó, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía argumentos. Sabía que, por el pánico que había sentido, había tomado la decisión equivocada. Además, Sasuke le había reparado el auto, o al menos eso dijo.

¡Pero no le había arreglado ni una tuerca! Sólo hizo un trabajo mediocre, para convencerla de que aceptara salir con él y así poder ganar la estúpida apuesta con su primo, sin importarle en absoluto lo que le sucedería cuando el auto se cayera a pedazos. ¿Cómo le había hecho una cosa así?, pensó, furiosa.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir, Sakura? —preguntó el señor Haruno—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa?

—Sólo… tomé la decisión equivocada. Mejor dicho, una pésima decisión —agregó al ver la furia de su padre—. Lo siento. Yo volveré a pagar el arreglo.

—¿De modo que lo mandaste a reparar? —preguntó el padre—. ¿Adónde? ¿A algún taller de mala muerte, que cobrase poco?

—No. A Centro del Automotor Uchiha —contestó Sakura.

— ¿No es del padre de Sasuke? —preguntó la madre.

—De modo que así se conocieron. —El señor Haruno estaba cada vez más furioso. —Qué bárbaro. Chocas mi auto y consigues novio nuevo.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que decirte —intervino la señora Haruno—. Confiábamos en ti y nos has decepcionado. Ahora creo que tendremos que asegurarnos de que esta clase de cosas no vuelvan a suceder.

Sakura clavó la mirada en una miga de pan que había quedado en el piso y se frotó los ojos. Sabía lo que se le venía. Pésimas noticias.

—Para empezar, descontaremos los gastos de las reparaciones de tus sueldos de verano. Y segundo, te prohibiremos las salidas por lo menos durante un mes. Después de que pase ese tiempo, conversaremos —sentenció la madre.

— ¿Un mes? —Sakura vislumbró toda su vida como un aburrimiento total: de casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa… ¿Cómo haría para mantenerse en vigencia, para estar al tanto de todo, si debía quedarse enclaustrada en su casa durante un mes entero? ¿Y el baile? ¿También tendría que sacrificar eso? Y no porque quisiera volver a ver a Sasuke, ahora que sabía que por su culpa se le había arruinado toda la vida.

No quería volver a verlo nunca más. ¡Jamás de los jamases! La había traicionado de la manera más cruel posible. Tal vez para él no había sido más que un juego; pero para ella era toda una vida, una vida que ahora se derrumbaba.

La señora Haruno se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su hija.

— ¿Por qué no subes un rato? Tu padre tiene que calmarse —propuso en voz suave—. Hablaremos después.

—Mamá, ¿van a perdonarme alguna vez? —preguntó Sakura, secándose la mejilla con la manga de la bata.

—Estoy segura de que sí, pero dentro de un tiempo. Por ahora debemos lograr que tu padre se serene.

Sakura asintió y se puso de pie.

—Estoy realmente arrepentida. Discúlpenme —dijo. Se volvió y subió por la escalera. No bien llegó al primer piso, oyó el teléfono.

Comenzó a bajar de nuevo, pero se detuvo en el descanso, a mitad de camino, cuando oyó a su padre que decía:

—Sakura no puede atender el teléfono, Sasuke. Si no te importa, por el momento prefiero no explicarte los motivos. Basta con que sepas que ella no podrá hablar contigo ahora ni hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. Buenas noches.

Luego oyó que su padre casi estrellaba el auricular contra la horquilla.

Salió corriendo a su cuarto y se arrojó sobre la cama. Todo aparecía ante sus ojos con nítida claridad: había sido una tonta al creer que le había gustado de verdad Sasuke.

Todas esas salidas sólo habían sido el vehículo para ganar aquella estúpida apuesta.

¡Había entregado su corazón a cambio de una ridícula reparación en un auto que ni siquiera había tenido el tino de hacer bien.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por haberme vuelto la espalda anoche. Sólo llamaba para decirte que lo había pasado de maravillas contigo. Pero si no querías dirigirme la palabra, por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho personalmente. No tenías que recurrir a tu padre para quitarme del medio.

Sakura tenía las mejillas encendidas como un fuego cuando se volvió de su armario para enfrentar a Sasuke.

El chico tenía la esperanza de que el rubor fuera por vergüenza, por lo mal que lo había tratado.

— ¿Bien? ¿Vas a disculparte? —le preguntó, mientras varias personas pasaban junto a ellos por el pasillo.

— ¿Disculparme? Sasuke, ésa es una ridiculez tan grande que me dan ganas de reírme. Claro que no tengo ni media gana de reírme, porque tengo serios problemas en casa. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! —exclamó.

— ¿Gracias a mi? —preguntó Sasuke, confundido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de que en realidad ni te molestaste en arreglar el auto de mi padre — contestó ella, acercándose un poco más—. ¡Ayer, cuando él volvía a casa de su trabajo, el paragolpes se salió de un costado y comenzó a arrastrarse por todo el camino!

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke la miró asombrado.

—Me parece genial que no sigas con el negocio de tu padre, porque, por lo que veo, eres absolutamente incompetente.

—No lo soy —arguyó él—. Mira, estoy seguro de que puedo repararlo, sea cual fuere el problema. Lo llevaré a remolque después de la escuela y le pediré a mi padre que lo revise.

—Vuelves a equivocarte —replicó Sakura—. Mi padre lo llevó otro taller esta mañana. Supongo que esta vez no habrá querido que un hippie tatuado ponga sus manos en su adorado auto. Llámalo loco, si quieres.

—Tú eres la loca —contestó Sasuke—. Yo no tengo la culpa de esto. Si no se te hubiera ocurrido la idea de ir al centro comercial en ese auto, no habrías tenido que hacer ese trato conmigo, para que te lo arreglara de la noche a la mañana.

—Ojalá le hubiera dicho la verdad —continuó Sakura—, en lugar de haber hecho ese estúpido trato contigo, Sasuke. Sé que quisiste salir conmigo sólo para ganar una tonta apuesta. Bueno, felicitaciones. Eres el feliz ganador. Pero no esperes que me alegre por ti. No después de haberme usado de este modo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De anoche. De los besos. De tú y yo. De nosotros. Todo formaba parte de la apuesta, ¿Verdad? Como tú e Itachi todavía no habían podido resolver quién iría a ese famoso crucero, decidiste ver cuánto más podías explotarme, ¿cierto?

— ¡Es una mentira total! No fue parte de la apuesta. Íbamos a decidirlo con un juego de póquer. Itachi es un pésimo jugador y…

—Ya basta —dijo Sakura—. No te creo ni una sola palabra. La apuesta siempre fue por conseguir una salida conmigo y luego otra. Pero eso no te bastó. También necesitabas seducirme para hacerme sufrir.

—Sakura, jamás quise que sufrieras —replicó Sasuke—. Te quiero. Mucho. Quiero decir, creo que te a…

—Mira, Sasuke, déjame en paz —le pidió, con la voz quebrada. Tomó un libro de su armario y cerró con violencia la puerta—. Y di a Itachi que se divierta en Alaska. Felicitaciones. Has ganado. ¡Pero no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo; Sasuke fue tras ella. Luego empezó a correr. Sonó el primer timbre y desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes que pugnaban por entrar en sus respectivos salones de clase.

Sasuke subió casi sin prestan atención al grupo de estudiantes que lo rodeaba.

Vagamente oyó que algunos lo saludaban, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para responderles. No podía comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Sakura, la chica que lo volvía loco, la chica que lo había hecho vivir sensaciones desconocidas, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, le había pedido que desapareciera de su vida para siempre. No confiaba en él. No le creía. No quería volver a verlo.

Creía que el fin del mundo había llegado para él. Y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION AL IGUAL QUE "LEGALMENTE SUYA" "TEMOR A AMAR" solo la de "TRES POR UNO" es de mi autoria se podría decir xD!, esque eh mirado algunos reviews en esas historias antes mencionadas que dicen qe les encantan mis historias y que escribo genial, que mas quisiera yo escribir tan fluido y explicito, lamentablemente no es asi, u,u

en otras cosas, ya mero termino el cap 5 de tres por uno para l s que siguen las historia :D! nos vemoos mas tarde :D


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

—De modo que Sasuke es un idiota, tal como habíamos pensado en un principio. Hizo un mal arreglo en el auto, salió algunas veces contigo y ahora resulta que ni siquiera la reparación sirvió para nada —comentó Ino el lunes, durante el almuerzo en la cafetería—. Y tuvo el coraje de hacerlo todo en nombre de una apuesta. Increíble. —Partió una galleta y ofreció la mitad a Sakura.

—No, gracias, no tengo hambre. —Estaba muy ocupada rompiendo su servilleta en finas tiritas. —Estoy tan rabiosa que ni siquiera puedo comer.

—No lo pienses más —le aconsejo Ino—. Mejor dicho, no pienses en él.

La mirada de Sakura se perdió en la cafetería. No veía a Sasuke por ninguna parte. Por suerte.

Aunque no servía de mucho para dejar de pensar en él. Durante toda la clase de castellano había tenido que fijar la vista en su anotador para evitar mirarlo, y además le habían reprobado un trabajo de Francés por estar pensando en él.

"Seguro que Sasuke habrá obtenido una calificación excelente en ese trabajo —pensó—. No tiene motivos para distraerse."

Y eso era porque no tenía sentimientos. De lo contrario, las salidas y los besos compartidos habrían tenido otro significado para él; un significado más auténtico. No habrían formado parte de una estúpida apuesta que ya llevaba más de un mes de vigencia.

Sin embargo, no se había detenido a considerar que ella no formaba parte de esa apuesta. Sakura era real, una chica de carne y hueso. En consecuencia, un ser humano con sentimientos. Sentimientos que no merecían ser pisoteados. Sentimientos que no comprendía, ni le gustaba tener.

"Me gustaba besar a Sasuke —pensó—. Mucho."

No habían nacido el uno para el otro. Pertenecían a mundo diferentes. Tampoco podían mantener la armonía por más de dos minutos… como máximo. No obstante, algo había sucedido entre ellos… ¿amor, tal vez? Al menos eso pensaba ella.

Ino terminó de comer la galleta y bebió un sorbo de jugo.

—Tal vez no sea necesario que te lo recuerde, Sakura, pero sin pensar demasiado se me ocurren al menos diez o doce chicos dispuestos a tratarte mucho mejor. Te mereces algo más importante que ese idiota de Sasuke.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y apiló las tiritas que había hecho con la servilleta.

—Debimos haber confiado en nuestros instintos desde un principio —continuó Ino—. Sasuke nunca nos había caído bien… hasta que empezó a gustarte.

—Sí, parecía un tipo honesto, decente. La verdad es que, nos divertíamos mucho juntos.

—Pero resultó ser un estafador que te metió en problemas con tus padres. Y como si eso no le hubiera bastado… —Ino se estremeció. —Cada vez que lo pienso me pongo tan furiosa que quisiera tenerlo frente a frente para pegarle.

Sakura suspiró.

—Habría valido la pena ver semejante espectáculo.

—Claro. Hasta podríamos convertirlo en un gran suceso, para recaudar fondos para el baile. Yamanaka contra Uchiha, la última pelea. —Ino hablaba con despreocupación.

Sakura sonrió. Se alegraba de que Ino tratara de animarla. Por un par de minutos olvidó a Sasuke, lo mal que se sentía y lo furiosa que estaba.

—Anda. Vamos a la oficina del Herald antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo para ver qué está pasando —sugirió Ino—. Eso te hará olvidar a Sasuke.

"Lo dudo —pensó Sakura mientras llevaba su bandeja hacia el mostrador—. Tal vez, si me mantengo ocupada y sigo adelante con mi vida, tal como era antes de conocer a Sasuke, logre hacer de cuenta que toda esta situación humillante nunca sucedió."

Pero no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza una pregunta: ¿Cómo había podido besarla tan intensamente si eso no significaba nada para él?

No podía olvidar sus ojos, su risa, el modo en que bailaba, la sensación que le producía su proximidad… ¿Sasuke no sentía nada por ella?

* * *

— ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —Ino señaló uno de los reservados de Sandy's.

Sakura estiró el cuello como una jirafa para poder ver mejor a Sasuke.

—Nunca viene aquí —agregó Ino—. Bueno, salvo la otra noche, cuando estuvo aquí con Sakura.

—Bueno, tal vez esté tratando de dar vuelta una página en su vida —comentó Ten-Ten.

—Y también de adoptar una nueva personalidad —añadió Ino.

Sakura miró a Ten-Ten y se encogió de hombros, aparentando total desinterés en Sasuke o en los motivos que lo habían llevado a presentarse allí.

A excepción de Ino, nadie sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Además no tenía ningún sentido divulgar la noticia en especial porque ya todo había terminado.

Habían pasado dos días desde la discusión. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor Sasuke había ido a Sandy's con la esperanza de verla.

Pero, de ser así, jamás se acercaría a la mesa que compartía con cinco de sus mejores amigas. Tal vez quería disculparse.

Decidió darle una oportunidad. Claro que no podía ir a su mesa; eso sería demasiado. No.

Él tendría que venir a ella, y así sabría definitivamente si había ido a ese lugar para verla.

— ¿Alguien desea algo? —preguntó Sakura al grupo—. Voy a buscar más Ketchup.

—Aquí tengo algunos paquetes —ofreció Ten-Ten.

—Seguro que los vas a usar —respondió Sakura—. Ya vuelvo.

Fue hacia el mostrador donde estaban las servilletas, los condimentos y los cubiertos. Con lentitud, retiró un paquete de ketchup de un recipiente, y luego otro.

—Eh —dijo Sasuke, que de repente apareció detrás de ella. Se había acercado en el momento en que Sakura evitaba mirarlo. — ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Sakura se volvió y lo miró, esperando.

Sasuke se mordió el labio.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en el mundo de los rubios y famosos?

—No lo sé —contestó ella—, porque, como verás, no soy rubia.

—Cierto. —Sasuke se rió, muy nervioso. —Iré a almorzar con tía Margaret el domingo. Deséame buena suerte. Me aseguraré de decirle que has iniciado tu propia colección de muebles para casas de muñecas de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Se pondrá loca de contenta.

Sakura suspiró.

—Sasuke, ¿tienes algo que decirme? Porque me gustaría volver a la mesa con mis amigas.

—En realidad… sí, hay algo que quiero decirte. —Su expresión cambió un poco.

"Bien. Por fin nos ponemos serios —pensó ella—. Ya era hora."

—Pienso pedir una hamburguesa con queso y necesito que me convenzas de lo contrario —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura meneó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta, hecha una furia.

—Sasuke, para empezar, me importa un rábano lo que comas. Jamás me ha interesado. Y para terminar, cuando estés dispuesto a hablar en serio conmigo, llámame o hazme saber de algún modo. Pero no te quedes allí haciendo bromas tontas y esperando que me ría, después de lo que me has hecho.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —preguntó Sasuke. Parecía profundo. —Sakura, sólo quería…

—Me has pisoteado. Eso es lo que me has hecho. Para ti y para Itachi todo fue un juego; en cambio yo puse mi vida en esto. Ahora, gracias a ti, sólo han quedado los despojos de una vida, pero por lo menos tú estás fuera de ella. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo apurarme para regresar a casa pues, para tu información, me han castigado con un mes de encierro. Hasta luego.

Sakura volvió a la mesa como una tromba, con la frente bien alta, aunque por dentro sentía que se derrumbaba.

Tomó su bolso con los libros.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Ino—. Espera un segundo… No te irás con él, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Sakura se limitó a negar con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en su voz.

—Bien… el viejo toque de queda de las cuatro y media —recordó Ino—. Te llamaré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Adiós, Sakura!

La chica logró contestarles un "adiós" apretando los dientes y salió a toda prisa. Se alegró de ver que la destartalada camioneta de Sasuke salía del estacionamiento. Se escondió durante un segundo junto a la puerta, porque no quería que la viera.

Después, cuando él desapareció, Sakura se volvió y fue caminando a su casa, aunque no llegó a hacer ni una cuadra cuando se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal ni tan confundida en su vida. Y todo por Sasuke Uchiha, alguien a quien había conocido apenas unas semanas atrás. Y ahora, a un mes del encuentro, su vida se había convertido en un caos total.

* * *

—Tengo un par de ases —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Y tú?

—Una pierna. —Itachi sonrió. —Míralas y llora. —Abrió sus naipes como un abanico sobre la mesa y luego atrajo la pila de fichas rojas y negras hacia sí.

—Como quieras —repuso Sasuke.

—Estás perdiendo como en la guerra. —Itachi señaló el pequeño montículo de fichas que Sasuke tenía frente a sí. — ¿Qué pasa? Siempre me ganas.

Sasuke deslizaba una ficha dorada, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sobre la mesa que Itachi tenía en el living. Su primo tenía razón: Sasuke siempre había ganado todos los partidos de póquer que jugaron juntos.

Por otro lado, Itachi no tenía cara para jugar póquer: si le venía mal, fruncía el entrecejo. Sasuke hasta había llegado a sentir pena por despojarlo de su dinero con tanta facilidad, pero como las apuestas que hacían eran muy bajas, casi no importaba.

Sin embargo, la apuesta de esa noche era muy fuerte. Jugaban para decidir, de una vez por todas, quién iría de viaje a Alaska con la tía Margaret. Pero a Sasuke ya no le importaba si debía ir o quedarse: ni tampoco que estuviera desperdiciando la noche de un sábado jugando póquer con su primo, en lugar de haber ido al café con sus amigos.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura.

"¿Qué pasa? —pensó mientras miraba las cartas que tenía en la mano—. Nunca me he sentido tan…" No podía describir como se sentía; ni siquiera para sí. Lo único que sabía era que le producía la misma sensación que patinar sobre hielo. El descontrol total.

Le vino otra mano funesta, pero logró igualar la apuesta de Itachi. Cuanto antes terminara la pila de fichas, antes pondría punto final a la situación.

—Dos, por favor. —Itachi le dio dos cartas: un tres y un cinco. Sasuke sentía deseos de reírse. Jamás había tenido cartas peores en su vida.

Itachi bajó sus cartas.

—Full. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No, no puedo. —Sasuke arrojó las cartas sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

—¿Qué tal si revoloteamos una moneda al aire y terminamos con esta angustia?

—Anda, ya casi terminamos —dijo Itachi—. Estimado primo, lamento darte esta mala noticia, pero me temo que estás por partir rumbo a Alaska.

—Ya veo —contestó Sasuke—. Demos por terminada la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Has ganado. Te lo cedo.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Itachi—. ¿Tienes una cita y no me has dicho nada? A propósito, ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? Me pareció que se llevaban muy bien.

—Yo también lo creí —repuso Sasuke, con un suspiro.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tú —contestó Sasuke—. Y yo. Por esa estúpida apuesta que hicimos, Sakura cree que me interesa sólo para ganar.

—Que estupidez —comentó Itachi—. ¿No le contaste que esta noche nos reuniríamos a jugar al póquer para decidir quién iba de viaje con tía Margaret?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no quiso escuchar.

—Caramba. Está furiosa contigo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke recordó la expresión de Sakura el día que habían reñido y lo irritada que parecía cuando él se le acercó en Sandy's. Entonces quiso decirle lo que sentía por ella; que la apuesta no tenía nada que ver con ambos, con los sentimientos que habían despertado en él, sobre todo cuando se besaron.

Pero en cambio se le había ocurrido ese comentario idiota sobre la comida. Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo hacer otra cosa que bromear. Y había echado todo a perder; el mejor momento.

—Sí, claro que está furiosa —le confesó a Itachi, que le contaba metódicamente las fichas—. No quiso creerme cuando le dije que jugaríamos un partido de póquer para decidir lo del viaje.

—Tal vez me crea a mí —sugirió Itachi—. La llamaré en tu lugar. Tendrá que escucharme.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Por qué?

—Mira, Sakura y yo nos hemos hecho bastante amigos. Creerá en mi palabra.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Vale la pena el intento. —No podía imaginarse que Sakura escuchara a Itachi, y mucho menos que creyera en sus palabras, pero estaba desesperado. Tal vez si su primo reforzaba sus aseveraciones, ella las creyera.

—De acuerdo, llamémosla. Pero tú hablarás primero. Si oye mi voz, podría cortar.

—No hay problema. Yo la convenceré. Luego tú hablarás con ella y todo volverá a estar bien.— Itachi tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa ratona. — ¿Cuál es el número?

Sasuke le dio el número y empezó a caminar de aquí para allá, mientras Itachi esperaba que alguien lo atendiera.

—Hola. ¿Podría hablar con Sakura, por favor? —preguntó Itachi con amabilidad—. Ah… ¿No está en casa? De acuerdo. No… ningún mensaje. Gracias. —Cortó y se encogió de hombros. — Ha salido —comunicó a Sasuke.

—Pero… está castigada. Tiene que estar en su casa.

Sasuke golpeó el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Ya estaría saliendo con otro? ¿Estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigas en Sandy's, mientras él se sentía tan deprimido?

— ¿Por qué me habrá dicho que está castigada y luego no la encuentro en su casa? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Tal vez fue a algún sitio con su padre —dijo Itachi—. O se estaba duchando, o algo. No te deprimas. Podemos intentar mañana otra vez. Mientras tanto, debes preocuparte por una cosa y sólo una: empacar. —Itachi echó a reír y Sasuke se arrojó sobre el sofá, boca abajo.

—Iré de vacaciones en un crucero por Alaska con la tía Margaret —masculló—. Qué plomo.— Luego se le ocurrió una idea; un camino para quedar en paz con su conciencia. Si no podía arreglar las cosas con Sakura, al menos podría intentar solucionarlas con sus padres.

* * *

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, jadeando. Se secó la frente con la manga de la camiseta. Venía de correr una vuelta de ocho kilómetros, circundando el vecindario.

—Vino para hablar con nosotros —dijo el señor Haruno.

—Ah. —Trató de disimular su desilusión, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué no habría ido a hablar con ella?

—Oye, ¿y esa camiseta? Nunca antes te la había visto puesta —preguntó el padre.

Sakura miró la camiseta que su padre le había regalado luego de ir a ver el último recital de los Grateful Dead, unos pocos años atrás.

—No querrás comprarme con eso, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bueno, de todos modos está dando sus frutos. —Le sonrió. —Unas pocas semanas más y estaremos bien.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en una silla, frente al sofá. Por lo menos, su padre le había vuelto a hablar. Casi no había intercambiado palabra con ella en toda la semana.

—Pensé en hacer algo que te hiciera pasar un poco la rabieta que llevaste por mi culpa.

—Tengo la extraña sensación de que Sasuke te ha ayudado a cambiar tu ideología. Tal vez no sea muy bueno reparando autos, pero sabe apreciar la buena música. En realidad, es bastante responsable. Se disculpó por el trabajo que hizo en el auto y se ofreció a pagar la nueva reparación. Tiene mucho a su favor ese jovencito.

Sakura titubeó por un instante. Nunca antes había hablado con sus padres sobre algún chico.

Pero lo cierto era que tampoco había existido nadie importante sobre quien hablar.

—En realidad, Sasuke y yo… bueno, terminamos —confesó Sakura—. Quiero decir… apenas habíamos empezado, pero terminamos de inmediato.

Su madre advirtió la expresión de su rostro y se conmovió.

—Es una pena. ¿A qué te refieres con eso que apenas habían empezado?

—Es que… no lo sé —empezó Sakura—. Pensé que lo odiaba y luego empezó a gustarme. Es muy diferente de todos los chicos con los que he salido antes. Pensé que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, y que quizás era la persona ideal para mí, pero luego… bueno, se comportó como un estúpido, mamá. Me refiero a que hizo algo muy grande. Grande y feo.

—Ah. —El padre parecía incómodo. —No estarás enojada por él por lo que pasó con el auto, ¿verdad? No puedes responsabilizarlo del error que cometiste tú.

—No —respondió Sakura—. Tal vez, en un principio, pero ahora no. No es eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó el padre.

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—Es demasiado complicado.

"Y doloroso", agregó para sí.

—Iré arriba a tomar una ducha. —Se puso de pie.

—Sakura. ¿Has pensado en tratar de conversarlo con él? —preguntó la señora Haruno—. Tal vez eso ayude.

—Lo intenté —admitió ella—. Pero él lo tomó a broma.

—Dale otra oportunidad —sugirió la madre—. Quizás él no estaba preparado la última vez.

—Quizás —Sakura se volvió y subió. Encendió la radio y fue cambiando de emisora hasta que por fin encontró una de rock clásico.

—El siguiente tema, un clásico de uno de nuestros favoritos aquí en WMDL: Crosby, Stills y Nash —anunció el dj.

"Es un síntoma" —prensó Sakura—. Apuesto que Sasuke debe estar escuchándolo en este preciso momento. Tal vez él mismo lo pidió."

Miró la lista de números telefónicos que había adjuntado a su boletín. Había garabateado el de Sasuke cuando él le estaba arreglando el auto y le había pedido que lo llamara si necesitaba saber algo.

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Sasuke? —preguntó. La atendió una mujer.

—No, lo siento. Ha salido —respondió la mujer con amabilidad. Debía de ser la madre de Sasuke. —Está en casa de su primo. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

—Sí. Dígale…

"Dígale que nos desencontramos", pensó.

—Ah, no importa. Olvídelo. Gracias. —Cortó y tomó su bata de la puerta del guardarropa.

No quería escuchar música por la radio. No quería escuchar nada que le recordara a Sasuke.

Tenía el corazón partido en dos, y todo por culpa de él.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

— ¿Saliste con Gaara anoche? —le preguntó Ino el domingo por la mañana, cuando la llamó.

—Estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas? De todas maneras he decidido no salir con cualquiera — respondió Sakura.

—Ya sabes lo que dice mi madre: tienes que besar muchos sapos…

—Para encontrar al príncipe —concluyó Sakura. Se imaginó un sapo con la cara de Sasuke—. Puede que sea verdad, pero en estos momentos no quiero salir con nadie. Todavía trato de afrontar lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y yo. Sé que no sabes de que habló, pero…

—No. Te comprendo. Sasuke te gustaba de verdad, aunque haya actuado como un imbécil. Creo que todavía estas enamorada de él.

—Ino, tú piensas que todo el mundo está enamorado —replicó Sakura —. Siempre lo dices.

—Tal vez. Pero tú nunca has dicho estas cosas de ninguno de los chicos con los que saliste. Por ejemplo, que ahora los días te parecen vacíos, o que lo extrañas mucho. Sakura, cuando te invitan a salir, ni siquiera te entusiasmas.

—Claro que sí —la contradijo—. Lo que pasa es que no lo demuestro.

—Quizás no son los chicos adecuados — continuó Ino —. Pero Sasuke sí lo es. Ah, no puedo creer que el señor sabelotodo….

—No es tan presumido —la interrumpió Sakura, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? Ya lo defiendes de nuevo. Mira, si te vas a pasar todo el día llorando por él, déjame ir a tú casa para que pueda llorar contigo —dijo Ino—. Juntas para no estar tan deprimidas. Sé que te levantaría el ánimo en estos momentos. Vayamos al centro comercial. Yo quiero comer pizza y tú quieres ver… ¿Qué quieres ver?

Sakura sólo lo pensó unos segundos.

—Zapatillas. Quiero un par de zapatillas nuevas —no violetas, pero tal vez un par azul. O quizás una de dos colores. No le importaba, en realidad… siempre y cuando se parecieran a las de Sasuke.

* * *

—Y este es el camarote que compartiremos. —Dijo tía Margaret mientras entregaba a Sasuke un folleto grande, abierto en una de las páginas centrales.

— ¿Qué compartiremos?

—Por supuesto. No es ése exactamente. El barco tiene cientos de cuartos. Éste que te muestro es sólo un ejemplo —La tía se limpio las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta—. ¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke contempló el restaurante donde compartía el almuerzo con su tía.

—Pensé que teníamos cuartos separados.

—Ah, no —contestó ella—. Nos divertiremos mucho así.

—Pero… ¿No vamos a estar muy apretados? —Sasuke recorría su plato de ensalada, ya vacío, con el tenedor.

—Somos de la familia —le recordó la tía Margaret—. ¿No quieres que estemos juntos?

—Claro, como gustes —repuso Sasuke.

Habría preferido dormir en la cubierta antes que compartir el camarote con su tía, pero no tenía sentido discutir ese punto por el momento.

Todavía le quedaban unas seis semanas para acostumbrarse a la idea. O, si la miraba desde una perspectiva más optimista, para salvarse de ir.

"Tal vez me enferme de mononucleosis"

—Sasuke ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó la tía mientras se acomodaba una chalina amarilla y rosa alrededor del cuello.

—Me parce que estoy incubando algo. No sé qué.

—No pareces enfermo. Sólo apagado. Ya me conoces, detesto curiosear, pero por lo menos hace una semana que no sé nada de esa preciosura de Sakura. —dijo la mujer, ignorando su intento por interponer una enfermedad, como defensa—. Ah olvidé por completo darte esto. Aquí tienes dos copias de esa fotografía que les tomé en el casamiento. —introdujo su mano en su inmenso bolso y extrajo un sobre con fotografías.

Las miró y luego tomó dos, que puso sobre la mesa para dárselas a Sasuke.

Él las miro. Allí estaba bajo un árbol con Sakura, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros, apunto de besarla… El primer beso.

La chica sonreía y su gesto parecía normal, no una sonrisa forzada, como la de una persona que había ido a la fiesta por obligación. Ese día estaba hermosa.

—Le darás una, ¿verdad? —preguntó la tía.

—Sí, claro —respondió Sasuke —. No bien la vea.

— ¿Todo marcha bien entre ustedes?

—En realidad… No —confesó él—. Ella cree que… bueno, que no la quiero de verdad. Pero eso no es cierto, tía Margaret la quiero más de lo que imaginas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—No lo sé —respondió Sasuke—. Algo tengo que hacer. Estoy terriblemente deprimido sin ella.

La tía Margaret le estudio el rostro algunos segundos.

—La quieres de verdad, ¿no? Ya sabes que puedes contarme todo.

Sasuke asintió

—Sí, supongo que la quiero.

—Entonces tal vez tú puedes responderme a la pregunta: ¿qué piensa ella sobre los viajes?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno puede que pueda ofrecerles mi ayuda. ¿Te parece que aceptaría acompañarnos en ese crucero a Alaska?

— ¿No te molestaría que Sakura viniera con nosotros? —Sasuke por poco se cayó de la silla.

—Me encantaría que nos acompañara —respondió la tía Margaret—. Es un encanto además, juntos se divertirían mucho. Imagina lo romántico que sería… igual que una película. Por supuesto que yo me convertiría en una estricta chaperona.- Lo miró muy seria.

—Ah, por supuesto —Sasuke asintió—. ¿Entonces te parece bien que la invite? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sasuke, siempre hablo en serio —recordó la tía—. ¿Alguna vez me has visto echarme atrás con alguna promesa? Llama a Sakura. Invítala. Fíjate si esto te ayuda a arreglar las cosas con ella. ¡Pero luego llámame y dame todos los detalles!

Sasuke se levantó de la silla de un salto.

— ¿Me prestas ese folleto? Quiero mostrárselo a Sakura.

—Claro. Como gustes.

—Muchas gracias, tía Margaret.

—Ah, si no he hecho nada —contestó—. Adiós. Ve hablar con Sakura. Yo llamaré por teléfono a sus padres. Arreglaremos todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke le besó la mejilla.

—Eres la mejor tía —le dijo, y luego salió corriendo del restaurante a toda velocidad. Por poco se llevó por delante a uno de los ayudantes que llevaba una bandeja repleta de vasos.

* * *

— ¿Te molesta si pongo los pies acá? —le preguntó Sakura a Ino.

—Haz lo que quieras. Mi auto es tu auto. —Subió el volumen de la radio y Sakura apoyó los pies sobre el tablero.

Sakura recordó el día que conoció a Sasuke, cuando él se ofreció a llevarla. Pensó en lo mucho que le disgustaba tener que sentarse a su lado. Él le dijo que no quería torturarla y por eso se fue.

Y ahora la tortura era la imposibilidad de sentarse en aquella camioneta destartalada, la que solía criticar tan seguido. Jamás volvería a estar cerca de él en ningún lado.

Tendría que olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de encontrar el modo de arreglar las cosas. Hacia tan poco que se conocían… tal vez sólo necesitaban más tiempo. Pero Sakura sabía que el verano se acercaba y con él la separación. Luego empezarían el último año de secundaria y se distanciarían más todavía.

— ¿Otra vez estas pensando en cosas tristes? —Preguntó Ino—. Tienes una cara que parece que el mundo se estuviera por acabar. Ya basta. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. ¿Esta luz no va a cambiar más? —dijo Sakura, impacientemente.

El auto que iba delante de ellas avanzó apenas. Ino levantó el pie de freno y lo siguió. Pero la luz siguió en rojo.

—Tienen que sincronizar estas cosas —comentó Ino—. Es una ridiculez. Del otro lado no viene nadie.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Sakura, mirando a los costados—. Ah, ya está. Por fin.

Apenas había avanzado cuando un vehículo los embistió por detrás; no mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerlas adelantarse.

Sakura se preparó para el golpe y de inmediato apoyó las manos en el tablero.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Nos chocaron de atrás! ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ino. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó como una loca del auto.

Lentamente, Sakura bajó detrás de su amiga. Era el segundo accidente que tenía en un mes. Se puso la mano sobre los ojos para evitar encandilarse con el sol.

La puerta del auto que venía detrás se abrió en forma abrupta. Se parecía mucho a la destartalada camioneta de Sasuke, el que tenía el paragolpes delantero todo abollado.

—Oh, no —exclamó Ino, meneando la cabeza—. No puede ser.

—Puede ser y es —dijo Sakura, cuyo corazón latía a un ritmo vertiginoso.


	17. Chapter 17

LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO POR UN MOMENTO O.O, PERO NO SOY TAN MALA GIRLS :D AJAJAJAJA, BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTO Y AHORA SI MAÑANA LES SUBO EL DE "TRES POR UNO" YO ME RETIRO A DORMIR :D JAJAJA, SALUDOS !

* * *

Capitulo 17

Sasuke bajó del vehículo con las manos temblorosas. Miró a Ino, luego a Sakura y tuvo la sensación de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. La combinación de ver a Sakura antes de lo previsto y haber embestido un auto ajeno era demasiado para él.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás conductores que habían quedado atrás les tocaban bocina y gritaban sus protestas a viva voz.

—Hola —saludó él con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Hola? —El saludo de Ino fue prácticamente un grito. — ¿Hola? ¿Es todo lo que piensas decir?

—Eh… supongo que me distraje —contestó Sasuke, que de pronto pensó en su padre.

Cada vez que algún cliente traía un auto chocado al taller, su padre siempre recurría al manual del conductor. En él había una sección donde se especificaba que nadie debía conducir en estado de tristeza, depresión o fastidio. "Las emociones pueden surtir un efecto muy importante en la conducción de un vehículo", decía siempre.

"No debí haber conducido", se dijo Sasuke.

Estaba tan concentrado repasando mentalmente las cosas que le diría a Sakura cuando llegara a su casa, que ni siquiera vio el semáforo, a pesar de que había pasado por esa intersección miles de veces.

—De modo que no eres el conductor perfecto —dijo Sakura—. Vaya sorpresa me he llevado.

—Bueno, en realidad, ustedes debieron haber…

—Ni siquiera intentes dar vuelta las cosas para culparme a mi —lo interrumpió Ino, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada asesina—. Sólo hazte a la idea de que tendrás que negociar con tu compañía de seguros porque a mi madre esto no va gustarle nada. —Revisó el vehículo, para inspeccionar los daños de la parte trasera. Se había roto una de las luces, pero al parecer eso era todo—. Genial. No puedo creerlo.

—Lo siento —dijo Sasuke con aire sumiso—. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Tienes razón. —De reojo, notó que Sakura sonreía. Y luego se reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Tú. Debes de haberme criticado más de diez veces por lo mal que conduzco. ¡Por lo menos yo no dañé el auto de nadie!

—Destrozaste un cartel de señalización. Es lo mismo —replicó Sasuke.

—Sí, pero ni se me cruzó por la cabeza decir que era conductora perfecta. A ti sí —contestó

Sakura, riéndose más todavía.

Ino se le acercó.

—Por lo menos, Sakura no va a provechar este incidente para obligarte a que salgas un par de veces con ella. No porque quisiera, claro. Aunque tal vez sí. Será mejor que hables con ella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras retorcía el folleto entre sus manos.

— ¿Tendremos que denunciar el accidente? —preguntó Ino—. No recuerdo el procedimiento.

—Depende —dijo Sasuke—. Sólo en el caso en que el vehículo haya quedado muy dañado, y me parece que no es así. Creo que no hace falta llamar a la policía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Sakura mientras se le acercaba—. ¿Temes la reacción de tus padres cuando se enteren? Oh, Dios. Imagínate la situación. Yo no puedo.

—Llamaré a mi mamá para ver qué puedo hacer. —Ino señaló un teléfono público que estaba enfrente. —Regresaré en pocos minutos.

—Hoy ni siquiera llueve —comentó Sakura. Señaló el sol radiante. —Un tiempo perfecto para conducir. —¿Crees que es posible un accidente automovilístico cuando el conductor es perfecto y cuando las condiciones meteorológicas son óptimas?

Sasuke suspiró, exasperado.

—Bueno, ya lo he entendido, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de refregármelo por la nariz. De todas maneras, he tenido este accidente por tu culpa.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —preguntó Sakura.

—Iba a tu casa a mostrarte esto. —Le arrojó el folleto. —Aquí explican todos los detalles del crucero que haremos.

— ¿Qué "haremos"? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Tú y yo?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Anoche perdí el partido de póquer con Itachi. ¡Y puedes preguntarle a él, o a la tía Margaret o a quien se te dé la gana, si no me crees todavía que salí contigo porque me gustas y no por ninguna otra razón!

Sakura se le acercó más y tomó el folleto. Empezó a hojearlo.

—Parece bonito —dijo—. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con eso de que iríamos los dos?

—Acabo de almorzar con tía Margaret y cuando le dije lo triste que estaba por haberte perdido, me sugirió que te invitara al crucero. Ella se encargará de hablar con tus padres. Si ellos aceptan, partiremos a principios de junio —dijo Sasuke, con el corazón a punto de estallar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad iré a un crucero contigo? —exclamó entusiasmada, mientras lo tomaba por el brazo—. Pero, espera… Creo que todavía tengo ganas de arrancarte los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? ¿Pararme de cabeza? Jamás he querido hacerte daño. Ese día en la escuela trate decírtelo… Te amo.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Y yo te amo a ti! Aunque formemos la pareja más extraña de toda la historia.

—Está bien que sea extraña. Puedo manejar una situación así. —Sasuke le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Él se le acercó y la besó.

— ¿Puedes creer que iremos juntos a Alaska?

—No —respondió ella—. No puedo. Pero creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Además de haber chocado a Poroto, por supuesto. —Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí.

—Decididamente, ha sido el momento más culminante de mi vida —coincidió ella—. De no haber sido así, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. No estaría parada aquí, besándote, en medio de una intersección. Sasuke, no puedo imaginarme estar en otro lado que no sea en este sitio, junto a ti. Estoy loca por ti. Quiero estar a tu lado eternamente.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él y volvió a besarla.

Se oyó un fuerte bocinazo. Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron a mirar. Ino había vuelto de hablar por teléfono. Ya se hallaba de regreso en su auto y tocaba la bocina repetidas veces para celebrar el acontecimiento.

— ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Una nueva victoria para el verdadero amor!

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Sakura, tomándolo de la mano, mientras se dirigían al auto de Ino.

—Claro que no. —Sasuke le apretó la mano. —Desde ahora en adelante, a la única persona que le haré caso es a ti.

—Por fin nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo —bromeó Sakura.

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Acababa de recuperar a Sakura. ¡Su vida era perfecta! Salvo por un detalle: acababa de chocar la furgoneta de sus padres.

**FIN.**

* * *

****se acabo :D, en lo personal me hubiera gustado un epilogo, del baile y de las vacaciones en Alaska *-* para ver como iría la relación de estos dos. Tal vez y si me convence lo que salga de mi cabeza, tratare de plasmar lo que yo creo que paso xD!; JAJAJA, pero haber que pasa :D, Gracias por pasarse Girls :D


End file.
